Mack's Daughter
by guardianranger
Summary: It's been over 10 years since Once A Ranger. Rebecca Maria Hartford is the daughter Of Mack Hartford. There will a new power ranger team.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Birth to a new power-Part I

Operation Overdrive rangers were celebrating a party of a new family member. Rebecca Maria Hartford daughter of Mack and the late Rosemary who died 1 year ago.

Rosemary was a new member to the rescue team that Tyzon and Viola started 4 yrs ago. But while rescuing a victim she was injured and taken to the near hospital where she died.

Rosemary had already given birth to their daughter 1 yr. ago before any of this happen to her family.

So Rebecca who is now 1 years old, got to meet the other rangers of her dads team. Will is still a crack case detective and is married to Ronny, they are expecting a child soon.

Tyzon and Viola have been married at least 6 years. They already have 3 kids who were rescue during one of their missions.

Dax is acting in movies when not needed he goes visits his friends. Rose is a elemartary school teacher and loves it. She is hoping that maybe gets Rebecca when older.

What none of the rangers are expecting their will be a new power rangers team soon.

They will be called Ranger Spirits.

You will meet other rangers team in the story.


	2. Chapter 2

Meeting the other kids-Part II-Operation Overdrive kids

It's been over 4 years since Rosemary death, Rebecca was excited in meeting her father's teammates and their family members. She is now 12 years old, maturing alot as a teenager.

Incase you didn't know Rebecca was only a year old when Rosemary died. So most of her father's teammates helped raised her at the mansion since her grandfather death at the age of 6 years old.

Tyzonn and Viola have been married at least over 6 years and adopted 3 kids whose parents died. Both Viola and Tyzonn are in their late 30's. Since them being from another planet and all they look older than the others.

Adopted children's names are: Conrad-16, Courtney-14 and Cory who is 12 years old.

Rose is the only one of the team who isn't married at the moment

Ronny is married to Xander of the mystic force team. Xander was one of the ranger who helped in once a ranger episode. They been married at least 5 years until Ronny death. Ella was born in 1996 and Ronny died in 2003.

Name:Ella Rose Bly

Parents: Ronny Robertson and Xander Bly

Age:12

Same age as her cousin Rebecca Hartford. Knowns both her parents are former rangers also. Lives with her father Xander Bly along with the rest of the mystic force team of rangers near by.

Dax is married to Anna Ford-Have 1 child-Been married at least 7 years.

Name-Mark-Born in 1996-same age as Rebecca and Ella.

Knows his father was the blue ranger

Will is married to Katie Hayes. They have 3 kids, been married at least 9 years. Not sure of Will last name ok. Katie Hayes is the sepmother to Joyce and Helen.

Name:Joyce Mackenzie Smith

Age:17

Name:Helen Ronny Smith

Age:15

Name:Ronald

Age: 13 Years old

Now you know the operation overdrive are. Plus their kids names.


	3. Chapter 3

Meeting the other kids: Part II- Mystic Force Team

Since once a ranger with the operation overdrive ranger team. Toby already knew about his employees being rangers and all by accident of course.

Xander is now the manager of the music store, along with his friends of course. Incase you didn't know like I mention in the 2nd chapter Xander was married to Ronny Robertson who was the yellow operation overdrive ranger.

So you see Xander is now a single father to his daugher Ella Rose Bly. Since Ronny death in the year of 2003.

Ella is now 12 years old and loves being with her aunts and uncles of her father's team mates. She wants to follow her mother footsteps meaning to be a protector of others.

Madison Rocca and Nick Russell have been married at least 3 years now. They have 1 child right now.

Name:Daniel Russell-Born in 1996

Age:12 Years old.

Vida Rocca and Chip Thorn are married at least 2 years. They have 3 kids:Two of their kids were abandoned by their birthrights. Because they carried a special gift.

Name:Rachel Thorn-born in 1992

Age:16

Name:Thomas Thorn-born in 1992

Age:16

Name:Meghan Thorn-born in 1998

Age:14

They are very close to their cousins of course.


	4. Chapter 4

Meet the other kids:Part 3-Dino Thunder Team

Dr. Tommy Oliver was a rainbow ranger-meaning he was most of the colors. He is now the black ranger of the dino thunder team along with 4 of his students who are well married and have kids of their own.

In my story Dr. Tommy Oliver is married to his lost time girlfriend Kimberly Hart who teaches gymnastic. They got married before once a ranger started with the operation overdrive team of rangers.

Which actually was after the Forever Red mission with all of the red rangers from the teams. I'm not sure what time when the mission took place so I'm going to make up a year when they got married ok. Kimberly Hart and Dr. Tommy Oliver got married in 1993 and their daughter was born in 1997-one year older than some of the other kids.

Name: Brianna Joyce Oliver

Born:In 1997

Right now it's the year of 2009, the kids won't become rangers until later during the story. Brianna isn't sure where her destiny leaves her too. After hearing all of the stories of her father turning evil from her uncles and aunts. She isn't sure about becoming a ranger at all.

Kira Ford was a singer except when she gave birth to kids one in 1995 and one in 1993 She is married to Connor Mcknight who runs a soccer camp. She was in once a ranger with the operation overdrive rangers.

Kira still records albums at the studio in Angel Grove, just not much traveling since they have kids now.

Name:Jason McKnight

Born-In 199511 Years old

Name:Mary-Kate McKnight

Born-In 199315 Years old

Both of them know there parents were rangers.

I'm not sure what Trent last name. Trent was the evil white Dino thunder ranger but became good.

Trent is married to Jill Johnson. They adopted 2 kids, since he was adopted by a billionaire. Plus then Jill got pregnant also so they have 2 more kids too. He took over his father's company making everything good things. Jill is an artist and a teacher in angel Grove area.

Name:Paul Johnson-adopted

Born-199117 Years old

Works for his Uncle Ethan James who fixes computers and designs special weapons.

Name:Carolyn Johnson

Born-199612 Years Old

Name:Maria Johnsonadopted

Born-199513 Years old

Name:Juilian Johnson

Born-1996-12 Years old

All four of the kids know that their father is the white dino thunder ranger. Maria and Paul even through they are adopted they still have some genes of their parents who were rangers but died in battle of course.

Ethan James is a computer and designs special weapons. Especially when he was told when helping space partol delta by going into the future by accident. He is only one who isn't married at the moment.


	5. Chapter 5

Meeting the other kids:Part IV-Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Team

As I mention in the Dino Thunder Rangers. Tommy Oliver was the Green, red and white ranger in this series. Also mention he married Kimberly Hart who was the original pink ranger of his team. They have one child named Brianna Oliver.

Rocky is now the red mighty morphin power ranger and blue turbo ranger for a short period. He is married to Aisha not sure what her last name is ok. Rocky, Adam and Jason co-own a karate school together. With the help from their kids of course, since they know about their parents becoming rangers.

Rocky and Aisha Desantoes have 2 kids. They got married in the beginning after of the Forever Red Mission. One because he wasn't included into the mission where as his friends were.

Name:William Desantoes

Born:In 199216 Years old

Name:Emily Desantoes

Born:In 199612 Years old

Both of them know about their parents were being rangers. Want to follow their footsteps if chosen.

Jason was the original red ranger, but gave it up to Tommy. He got married to Katherine who was the second pink ranger zeo team.

Katherine is the principal of a elementary school where some of the former rangers teach of course. They have 4 kids of course.

Name:Sally Scott

Born:In 199216 Years old

Name:Theodore Scott

Born:In 199315 Years old

Name:Tommy Scott

Born:In 199612 Years old

Name:Maureen Scott-

Born:199612 Years old

All of the four kids want to follow their parents footsteps of course.

Then Adam and Tayna Park were married too. Actually it was a double wedding ceremony.

Adam and Tayna were married in 1993 but died in an accident in 2005. Leaving their 4 kids behind with their godparents of course.

Name:Blade Park-his godfather is Billy

Age:18

Name:Christian Park-his godfather is Rocky Desantoes

Age:15

Name:Maura Park-her godparents are Kimberly Hart Oliver and Aisha Desantoes

Age:14

Name:Micheal Park-his godfather is Jason Scott

Age:12.

So now it's Jason, Rocky, Justin and Blade who took over for his father for a short time of course.

Billy isn't married at the moment. He and Ethan work together building things.


	6. Chapter 6

Meet the other kids:Part VI-Ninja Storm Team

As you know Shane is the red ranger in Ninja Storm Power Ranger Team. He is married to Sheyla who he rescued during a monster attack since she has lost her memories for 3 months at least.

Sheyla comes from the same special team that Tyzonn and his wife Viola started at least 7 years ago. She was very young when her family was taken away from her of course. I'm not sure how old Viola was in the Operation Overdrive Power Rangers shows. So I'm just to going to make something up ok.

Viola is 6 years older than Sheyla. So I'm going to make Viola 27 years old in my stories. So Sheyla is 21 years old in my stories.

Shane is going to be 23 in my stories ok. They don't have any kids in their family through. But are aunts and uncles toward Shane's team mates.

Cameron Wantabe is the green samuri ranger. He is still single at the moment through.

Tori Hanson is the blue ranger in the ninja storm ranger team. She was engaged to Blake Bradley but he died in a bike racing accident. During the time they were engaged, adopted a child who was only 3 years at the time. So Hunter Bradley and Dustin Brookes took over the roles of being uncle and father to the child.

So now adding to the family are the kids names: Even through Dustin is married to Kellie who owns the surfering store.

Name:Bryan Blake Brookes

Age:13

Name:Hannah Bradley-adopted last name

Age:12

Name:Joseph Brookes

Age:14

All know that their parent friends are rangers of course


	7. Chapter 7

Meeting the other kids: Part VII-Jungle Fury Family Members

I'm not sure what Casey last name is ok. Incase your wondering Casey is married to Lily for about 7 years since they became rangers.

Casey-Red: Lily:-Yellow:RJ-wolf:Dominick-white: and Theo-blue. Those are the rangers so far

RJ still owns the pizza parlor, the rangers still live there well sort of.

Casey and Lily have two kids.

Name:Artemis Smith-Boy

Age:13

Colors:White

Name:Catherine

Age:15

Colors:Blue

Theo is married to Fran who works for RJ in the pizza. They have 1 child

Name:Rory

Age:12

Colors:Yellow

RJ took another cub-or I should say adopted child into his home

Name:Destiny

Age-13

Colors:Green and Blue

Dominick is the only one who isn't married

Jared became good again and is married to Camielle. They have 4 kids

Name:Layla

Age:18

Name:Joyce

Age:16

Name:Phillip

Age:14

Name:Jamie

Age:12


	8. Chapter 8

Meeting the other kids: Part VIII-Space Patrol Delta

Jack Landors is no longer the red spd ranger anymore. He is now married to his partner Ali of 12 years. They have 4 kids of their own.

Name:Jack Landors Jr.

Age:17

Colors:Black

Name:Lynn

Age:15

Colors:Orange

Name:Kevin

Age:15

Colors:Blue

Name:Violet

Age:10

Colors:Green

Know that their father was a red ranger for spd.

Bridge Carson was the green ranger, then move to blue. Now he is the red ranger for spd. Was engaged to Elizabeth Delgado for 9 years. His a single father to a daughter.

Name:Bridget

Age:12

Colors:Red, Purple and Green of course

Commander Sky Tate is now in charge of Space Patrol Delta with his family and friends of course. Been married to his wife Sydeny Drew for about 12 years old of course. She was pink ranger for a short time then moved up to be the head department in medical. They have 2 kids of course, expecting another one shortly soon.

Name:Jennifer Tate

Age:13

Colors:Purple and Pink

Name:Mackenzie Tate

Age:10

Colors:Red of course


	9. Chapter 9

Author's Note-Part I-

I'm going to tell you who the kids so far in the story. So that you readers don't get confused ok. For both of the stories I'm writing I'm adding a purple, Gold, Silver and orange ranger in the team.

Rebecca Hartford-Red Spirit Ranger

Ella Bly-Purple Spirit Ranger

Conrad-adopted

Courtney-adopted

Cory-adopted

Joyce-daughter to Will in Operation Overdrive

Helen-daughter to Will in Operation Overdrive

Ronald-son to Will in Operation Overdrive

Daniel Russell-Blue Spirit Ranger

Rachel Thorn-

Thomas Thorn-Gold Spirit Ranger

Meghan Thorn-

Brianna Oliver-Silver Spirit River

Jason Mcknight-

Marykate Mcknight-

Paul Johnson

Carolyn Johnson

Maria Johnson

Juliuan Johnson

William Desantoes-Black Spirit Ranger

Emily Desantoes

Sally Scott

Theodore Scott

Maureen-Tommy Scott

Blade Park

Christian Park

Maura Park

Micheal Park

Bryan Brookes

Joseph Brookes

Hannah Bradley-adopted

Artemis Smith-

Catherine Smith-

Rory-parents are Theo and Fran in jungle fury

Destiny-adopted-father is RJ in jungle fury

Layla-parents are Camille and Jared

Joyce-

Phillip-

Jamie-

Thanks! For telling me Red Alert about the timeline. But like other authors write the timelines are different. So I'm writing how it goes in my stories. Sorry if you don't like it ok.


	10. Chapter 10

Meet the Lightspeed Rescue Family Members:

Dr. Dana Mitchell is the pink lightspeed rescue ranger. Carter Grayson is the red lightspeed rescue ranger. They have been married at least 10 years now. Live 1 hour away from Angel Grove.

They have 2 kids.

Name:Nathan

Age:14

Colors:Black and Blue

Name:Faith

Age:14

Kelsey is the yellow lightspeed rescue ranger. Ryan is the silver lightspeed rescue ranger. They have been married at least 8 years now. Live outside of Angel Grove

They have at least 1 child at the moment

Name:Leah

Age:12

Colors:White and Silver

Joel Rawlings is the green lightspeed rescue ranger. He is married the Lightspeed rescue technician Angie Feathers. They have been married at least 8 years too.

Have at least 1 child also

Name:Shane

Age:12

Chad is the blue lightspeed rescue and he the only one who isn't married at the moment.


	11. Chapter 11

Meeting the other kids:Turbo Rangers Family Members

Justin Stewart is the blue Turbo Ranger. He is the youngest on the team of course. Meaning he is very smart for his age, even through he is only 15 years old now. He works along aside with some fellow rangers from the teams. Recently lost his father at the age of 13 year old. Lives with his best friend Rocky Desantoes and his family.

Carlos is the green turbo ranger. He is still single of course.

T:J Johnson is the red turbo ranger. He is at the moment dating his girlfriend Cassandra Mcknight.

Cassie is the pink turbo ranger. At the moment she is still single.

Ashley Hammond is the yellow turbo ranger. Still single until she meets Andros of the space ranger team. She is a fashion designer in Los Angles and New York City.


	12. Chapter 12

Meeting the kids: The Zeo-Rangers Family Members

Dr. Tommy Oliver-is the red zeo ranger. Like I mention in the Morphin Power Ranger chapter. He is married to Kimberly Hart for a long time. They have one child named Brianna Oliver.

Rocky Desantoes-is the blue zeo ranger. He is married to Aisha his wife of many years. Like I also mention in the might morphin chapter they have two kids. Emily and William Desantoes.

Katherine-is the second pink ranger. She is married to Jason Scott the orignal red ranger. They have 4 kids that I also mention in another chapter of course.

I'm not sure if Aisha or Tayna were the yellow ranger in the zeo series of course. I also don't know who the fifth ranger was sorry.


	13. Chapter 13

Meeting the kids:Space Rangers Family Members

Ashley Hammond-Is the yellow Space Ranger. She is a fashion designer in Los Angeles and New York City. Been married at least 5 years now to the red space ranger.

Andros-Is the leader to the space ranger. He is the red space ranger and hand pick by Zordon. Is from a different planet of course along with his twin sister Karone and Zhane is best friend. Is married to Ashley Hammond of Earth.

They have two adopted children of course. Who parents were killed since they were former rangers at the time. Actually they were Andros former team of rangers that were killed all except Zhane and him.

Luke-adopted

Age:12

Colors:Blue

Parent:Former Blue Ranger

Daisy-adopted

Age:12

Colors:Green

Parents:Former Green and Pink Ranger

Karone is Andros twin at birth. Although she doesn't remember much because she was kidnapped at a very young age. Became good when her brother destoryed Zordon energy tube on her ship. She has been dating the silver space ranger for a year now. Also helped the lost galaxy team when Kendrix was killed by the pyshco pink ranger.

Zhane is the silver space ranger. He was in a coma for 2 years now. Is now married to Karone who almost became the purple ranger for the space team.

They live next door to some of the lost galaxy ranger team on earth. Have at least 1 child who is adopted of course.

Name:Matthrew Thomas

Age:13

Colors:Silver and White

Parent:Former Yellow Space Ranger

T:J Johnson is the blue space ranger.

Cassie Chen-is the pink space ranger.

Carlos-is the black space ranger.


	14. Chapter 14

Author's Note:

Just wanted to let you know I'm only writing who are in my story. So you won't get confused who the kids are in my story. I'm just wondering how other authors also do the same as in the stories they write too. They too explain the characters in their stories then the adventures start happening.

If you don't like my stories, don't read them period.


	15. Chapter 15

Ranger Celebration Time: Part I

Most of the former rangers and their family were meeting in Angel Grove Park for a party. Either did they know that some of their kids were going to be next to become rangers.

It was already Rebecca Hartford destiny to become a ranger like her father Mack Hartford and his team mates. Also with her friend Ella Bly daughter to Xander Bly and Ronny Robertson-deceased.

They actually grew up together since their fathers are single raising their daughters close in age.

Chip and his family were there at the park already. Along with Nick and his family. They couldn't wait to meet the rest of the tribe-meaning former rangers from the teams of course.

Daniel Russell couldn't wait to see his cousin-meaning Ella since she didn't live near his family.

"Dad do you Ella will be there?" Daniel looking at his parents in the face

"Wait and see who is there" said Madison his mother looking at him in the face

"How long do we have to wait?" said Thomas who isn't very patient waiting for others

"We could play soccer while we are waiting" said a voice

In turned Thomas and Daniel turned around and noticed more fellow rangers showed up along with their families.

"Your the legendary red turbo, white ranger, green ranger and black Dino ranger" said Thomas pointing to Tommy Oliver who came walking toward the gang.

"Thomas, it's rude to point" said Rachel giving her brother a glare in the face

"This is my wife Kimberly Hart Oliver" said Tommy pointing to where his wife was putting something on the table.

"Wow, you guys are legends" said Meghan who looking over to Kimberly talking to some other fellow rangers who came with their families.

"Yeah, so are Rocky Desantoes, Adam Park, Billy,Trini, Jason Scott and Zach Taylor who were the original rangers" William who was trying to look at the food on the table

Aisha shaking her head

"He is like his father, when coming to a celebration gets" said Aisha looking over to her friends and others in the face

"Gets hungry" answered Kimberly, Jason, Justin, Billy and Zach said out loud.

"Now can we do something" said Daniel looking at everyone in the face

"We brought a soccer ball" said Mary-Kate looking at her cousins in the family.

Bryan and Joseph looking at her in the face

"We also brought a basketball" said Artemis

"Artemis that is sure a weird name" said Jason out loud

"Tell that to my parents they name me" said Artemis

"Jason, what did we tell you" demanded Kira looking at her son in the face

"To be nice" answered Jason

So far Daniel, Meghan, Rachel and Thomas haven't seen Ella yet.

"Mom, I thought you said Xander was going to be here" said Thomas looking Chip and Vida in the face

"I'm surprised he's not here yet" said Vida

"Xander was excited when we mention about the celebration thing" said Chip looking to see if he could spot Xander coming with his daughter Ella

"Maybe something came up and he couldn't make it" said Vida

Few hours later Xander, Ella, Mack, Rebecca, Rose, Will and Dax came

"Sorry we are late guys" said Dax

"Yeah, we had to wait for someone" said Will who was glaring at Rebecca in the face

"Ella, your here" said Daniel. Then some of the kids came hurrying over and gathered around to hug her

"Ella, it's at least 2 years since we last saw you" said Carolyn Johnson

"Yeah, been busy with some things" said Ella looking over to Rebecca who was with her father Mack.

Some of the kids noticed Ella looking over to Rebecca

"Ella, how is Rebecca since you know her mother's death?" Cory only knowing a little about Rebecca's mother of course.

"I think you should asked Rebecca that" said Ella storming over to her father who talking to some of the rangers

William looking at some of the other kids

"What, is it something I said?" said William

"William, you are so cluest" said Brianna who went over to her parents


	16. Chapter 16

Introduction of the rangers: Part I

Rebecca, Ella and Brianna have been friends since the death of Ella and Rebecca's mother death many years ago. Not many of the kids know that Rebecca is going to be following her father's path as a ranger. Plus they do not know she already has a morpher just as to pick who will be on the team.

Ella and Rebecca were standing near their dads who were talking to some of their friends.

"Xander, how have you been?" said Chip looking at his friend and team mate in the face

"Fine, I guess" said Xander

"We are so sorry about Ronny" said Vida who heard alot about the operation overdrive ranger team.

Xander nodding his head

"Ella and Rebecca, why don't you come join us" yelled Daniel who was looking at both of the girls in the face. Incase you didn't know not many of the kids know about the other rangers.

"Hey, we still know who you guys are" demanded Julian Johnson who was looking at everyone in the face. Now would be a good time to tell us who you are"

Everyone looking at each other in the face

"Julian that was on called for" yelled Paul Johnson looking at his brother in the face

"He does have a point" said Brianna who was looking over to her parents in the face

Tommy stood up and waved to everyone. "I'm Tommy Oliver and I was the green and white mighty morphin power ranger, red zeo ranger, red turbo ranger and black dino thunder ranger" "Passed the red turbo powers to T:J Johnson"

The rest of the rangers all stood up to say their parts

Kimberly stood next to her husband. "I'm Kimberly Hart Oliver and I was the Orignal Pink Mighty Morphin Ranger, Pink Zeo Ranger"

Brianna Oliver stood up proudly next to her parents. "I'm Brianna Oliver the daughter to Tommy and Kimberly Oliver"

The Scott Family stood up too

Jason standing up. "I'm Jason Scott the Orignal Red Ranger, before I passed my powers to Rocky Desantoes"

Katherine next to her husband. "I'm Katherine Scott was the Zeo Pink Ranger when Kimberly passed it to me" "Then passed it on to Cassie Chen

Two girls and Two boys stood up.

"I'm Sally Scott the daughter to Katherine and Jason Scott, and is 16 years old" said Sally

"I'm Theodore Scott the son to Katherine and Jason Scott, and is 15 years old" said Theodore

"I'm Maureen Scott, the daughter to Katherine and Jason Scott, and is 12 years old" said Maureen.

"I'm Tommy Scott, the son to Katherine and Jason Scott, and is 12 years old" said Tommy

A man stepped up in a black shirt.

"I'm Zach Taylor the Orignal Black Mighty Morphin ranger" said Zach

The Desantoes family stood up

Rocky and Aisha holding hands together

"I'm Rocky Desantoes, the second red mighty morphin ranger, short awhile as the blue turbo ranger" said Rocky

Aisha smiling at everyone in the face

"I'm Aisha Desantoes, the yellow mighty morphin ranger after Trini" said Aisha

A boy and a girl stepped up near their parents

"I'm William Desantoes, son to Aisha and Rocky Desantoes, is 16 years old" said William

"I'm Emily Desantoes, the daughter to Aisha and Rocky Desantoes, is 12 years old" said Emily

Another boy stepped up

"I'm Justin Stewart, became the blue turbo ranger" answered Justin

The Parks kids stood up

"I'm Blade Park, son to deceased parents Adam and Tayna Park, is 18 years old" said Blade

"I'm Christian Park, son to deceased parents Adam and Tayna Park, is 15 years old" said Christian

"I'm Maura Park, the daughter to deceased parents Adam and Tayna Park, is 14 years old" said Maura

"I'm Micheal Park, the son to deceased parents Adam and Tayna Park, is 12 years old" said Micheal

"We are sorry about the lost of your parents" said Rebecca and Ella at once

"Thanks" said Maura


	17. Chapter 17

Introduction of the rangers: Part II

A lady in a pink shirt stepped forward.

"I'm Cassie Chen, the pink turbo ranger and space pink ranger" said Cassie. "T:J Johnson was the red turbo ranger and blue space ranger, but he's not with us today"

A lady in yellow stepped up next to her husband in red

"I'm Ashley Hammond, the yellow turbo ranger and yellow space ranger" said Ashley

The man stepped forward.

"I'm Andros Hammond, the red space ranger" said Andros

A man and lady stepped forward. Also there was a boy and girl with them.

"I'm Luke Hammond, the adopted son to Andros and Ashley Hammond, son to deceased former blue ranger" said Luke

"I'm Daisy Hammond, the adopted daughter to Andros and Ashley Hammond, daughter to deceased former green and pink space rangers on Andros 1st team" said Daisy

"I'm Zhane Star, the silver space ranger" said Zhane

"I'm Karone Star, help the lost galaxy team as the pink when Kendrix was killed" said Karone

A boy stood in front of them

"I'm Matthew Thomas, the adopted son to Karone and Zhane Star, son to deceased former yellow ranger of Zhane and Andros 1st space ranger team" said Matthew

I'm Carlos the black space ranger" said Carlos

The Lost Galaxy rangers stood up

"I'm Leo Corbrett the red lost galaxy ranger" said Leo

"I'm Kendrix Corbrett, wife to Leo Corbrett, the pink lost galaxy ranger" said Kendrix

A boy stepped up in front of his parents

"I'm Jory, son to Kendrix and Leo Corbrett, is 10 years old" said Jory

"I'm Maya Corbrett, wife to Mike Corbrett, the yellow ranger" said Maya

I'm Mike Corbrett, was the magna defender" said Mike

Two girls stepped up in front of their parents

"I'm Dasha Corbrett, the daughter to Maya and Mike Corbrett, is 14 years old" said Dasha

"I'm Roberta Corbrett, the daughter to Maya and Mike Corbrett, is 14 years old" said Roberta

A man in a blue shirt came forward

I'm Kai Chen, the blue lost galaxy ranger" said Kai

The Timeforce Rangers came running over

"Sorry, we are so late" said Katie out of breathe

"It's ok, we were just going over the introductions" said Ashley

"I'm Katie the yellow timeforce ranger" said Katie

"I'm Lucas the blue timeforce ranger" said Lucas

"I'm Trip the green timeforce ranger" said Trip

"I'm Wesley Collins the red timeforce ranger" said Wesley

"Sorry, but Jen couldn't actually make it" said Katie

The Lightspeed rescue team stood up

"I'm Carter Grayson, the red lightspeed rescue ranger" said Carter

"I'm Dr. Dana Grayson, the pink lightspeed rescue ranger" said Dana

"I'm Kelsey Mitchell, the yellow lightspeed rescue ranger" said Kelsey

"I'm Ryan Mitchell" said Ryan

"I'm Chad Lee, the blue lightspeed rescue ranger" said Chad

"I'm Joel Rawlings, the green lightspeed rescue ranger" said Joel

"I'm Angeline Rawlings, the lightspeed lab techician" said Angeline


	18. Chapter 18

Introduction to the rangers: Part III

Dino Thunder Rangers Stood up

I don't need to explain who Tommy Oliver because I've already said it in the story.

"I'm Kira Ford Mcknight, the yellow dino thunder ranger" said Kira

"I'm Connor Mcknight, the red dino thunder ranger" said Connor

A boy and girl stood up in front of their parents

"I'm Jason Mcknight, son to Connor and Kira Mcknight" said Jason

"I'm Mary-kate Mcknight, daughter to Connor and Kira Mcknight" said Mary-kate

A man with blue came forward

"I'm Ethan James, the blue dino thunder ranger, also a computer genuis" said Ethan

A man with white and black stepped up

I'm Trent Fernazdo the while dino thunder ranger" said Trent

Two Boys and Two girls stepped in front of their father

"I'm Paul Johnson Fernazdo, son to Trent Fernazdo and Julie Johnson, is 17 years old" said Paul

"I'm Carolyn Johnson, daughter to Julie Johnson, is 12years old" said Carolyn

"I'm Maria Johnson, daughter to Julie Johnson, is 13 years old" said Maria

I'm Julian Johnson, son to Trent and Julie Johnson, is 12 years old" said Julian

The Ninja Storm Rangers stood up

"I'm Tori Hanson Bradley, fiance to deceased Blake Bradley, married to Hunter Bradley, is the blue ninja storm" said Tori

"I'm Hunter Bradley, the crimson thunder ranger" said Hunter

A young girl stepped in front of them

"I'm Hannah Bradley, the adopted daughter to Tori and Hunter, is 12 years old" said Hannah

Dustin and Kellie stood up

"I'm Kellie Brookes, not a ranger through, is the owner of the surfer and motorcross store, wife to Dustin Brookes" said Kellie

"I'm Dustin Brookes, the yellow ninja storm ranger" said Dustin

Two boys stood up in front of their parents

"I'm Bryan Blake Brookes, son to Dustin and Kellie Brookes, is 13 years old" said Bryan

"I'm Joseph Brookes, son to Dustin and Kellie Brookes, is 14 years old" said Joseph

"I'm Shane, the red ninja storm ranger" said Shane

I"m Shelya, wife to Shane" said Shelya

Jungle Fury Team stood up

"I'm Casey Smith, the red jungle fury" said Casey

"I'm Lily Smith, the yellow jungle fury, wife to Casey" said Lily

A girl and boy stood up in front of their parents

"I'm Artemis Smith, son to Casey and Lily Smith is 13 years old" said Artemis

"I'm Catherine Smith, daughter to Casey and Lily Smith is 15 years old" said Catherine

"I'm Fran married to Theo" said Fran

"I'm Theo the blue jungle fury ranger" said Theo

A young boy stepped out

"I'm Rory son of Fran and Theo, is 12 years old" said Rory

A young girl stood up

I"m Destiny, the daughter to RJ mentor to the jungle fury team, is 13 years old" said Destiny

Four kids stood up

"We are Layla, Joyce, Phillip and Jamie, kids to Jared and Camille" said the kids at once

The Mystic Force Team stood up

"I'm Nick Russell, the red mystic force ranger" said Nick

"I'm Madison Rocca Russell, the blue mystic force" said Madison

"I'm Daniel Russell, son to Nick and Madion Russell" said Daniel

"I'm Vida Rocca Thorn, pink mystic force ranger" said Vida

"I'm Chip Thorn, the yellow mystic force ranger" said Chip

Three kids stood up in front of their parents

"I'm Meghan, daughter to Chip and Vida Thorn" said Meghan

"I'm Thomas, son to Chip and Vida Thorn" said Thomas

"I', Rachel, daughter to Chip and Vidd thorn" said Rachel

Xander sightly stood up with his daughter next to him of course

"I'm Xander Bly, the green mystic force ranger" said Xander

Ella looks over to Rebecca in the face. Rebecca nods her head.

"I'm Ella Bly daughter to deceased yellow operation overdriver ranger Ronny Robertson and Xander Bly the former green mystic force ranger" said Ella

"I'm Dax, the blue operation overdrive ranger" said Dax

"I'm Will, the black operation overdriver ranger" said Will

"I'm Rose, the pink operation overdrive ranger" said Rose

"I'm Mack Hartford, the red operation overdrive ranger" said Mack

"I'm Tyzonn, the silver operation overdrive ranger" said Tyzonn

"I'm Viola, wife to Tyzonn" said Viola

Three kids stood in front of them

"I'm Courtney, daughter to Tyzonn and Viola" said Courtney

"I'm Conrad, son to Tyzonn and Viola" said Conrad

"I'm Cory, son to Tyzonn and Viola" said Cory

Everyone was now looking at Rebecca in the face.

"Hey, aren't you going to tell us who you are?" demanded Kevin Landors who has his arms folded

"Rebecca, honey is everything alright?" said Rose

"Something is coming" answered Rebecca wrist out in front of her

Then there were gasps coming from the group

"Is that what I think it is?" Thomas Thorn looking at the morpher on Rebecca wrist

"I believe it's a morpher" said Brianna who was staring at the morpher on Rebecca wrist

Every adult looks at Mack Hartford in the face

"How, does she have a morpher?" said Ashley

"Rebecca designed them, along with Justin Stewart, Billy Cranston and Ethan James help" answered Rose knowning about the designs

Rebecca turns toward the adults


	19. Chapter 19

Birth to the New Power: Part II

Rebecca turns toward the adults standing there

"I've a question to ask all of you" said Rebecca looking at them in the face. "It concerns about your kids"

"What about our kids?" Trent

"Would those of you that have older children, chose to become a ranger on my team?" Rebecca

Ella stood next to Rebecca and turned toward the rest of the adults staring at them in the face

"Hey, she asked you a question" said Ella

All of the adults looked at each other in the face.

"We have no problem" answered Vida and Chip at once

"Same thing with us" said Nick and Madison

The rest of the adults agreeing also

"Brianna Oliver, you are to become the silver ranger" said Rebecca

A morpher appearing on Brianna Oliver wrist.

"I didn't think I would get chosen" said Brianna screaming very loud

"Daniel Russell, you are to become the Blue ranger" said Ella

A morpher appearing on Daniel wrist

"What" said Daniel

"Ella what color are you?" Kevin

"I'm already have my morpher which is purple" said Ella who was standing next Rebecca

"How could you not tell us that your daughter and Ella Bly already have a morpher?" yelled Ashley not knowing about the issue.

Looking over to Mack Hartford and Xander Bly in the face

"It's their chose to follow our part as being a ranger" yelled Rose who was getting a little irrated at Ashley at the moment

"Your not her mother" yelled Ashley

Everyone just stared at Ashley in what she just said out loud

Rebecca stood up and pointed her index finger right in Ashley face. Ella, Daniel and Brianna were standing right behind her of course.

"Don't you ever speak to Rose like that again"yelled Rebecca out loud

Ashley and Rebecca having a shouting match, along with her team mates of course

"You have no right to speak to me like that" yelled Ashley

"Actually, Rebecca has every right to speak to you like that yellow space ranger" answered Brianna who had her arms folded across her chest

"Just because Rose isn't her mother, she cares for her friend daughter" answered Ella getting irrated at Ashley

"Yeah, unlike you you don't have a right to say those words to our friend and cousin" yelled Daniel who was glaring at Ashley in the face

The rest of the parents and kids were watching the shouting match of course. Until Rebecca turned toward them and walked toward them.

"Hey, Rebecca what's wrong?" Brianna

"Thomas Thorn you are to become the gold ranger" answered Rebecca out loud.

A morpher appearing on his wrist. Thomas looks over to his parents and silblings in the face.

"Cool" said Thomas

"William Desantoes you are to become the black ranger" answered Rebecca

A morpher appearing on his wrist. William looks over to his parents in the face

"Alright, got my wish" answered William

"Hey where are our morphers?" demanded Kevin Landors out loud

Ella, Daniel, Thomas, William, Brianna and Rebecca looked over to Kevin in the face

"You weren't chosen to become a ranger" said William holding his wrist out to his parents


	20. Chapter 20

A New Set Of Rangers: Part I

William Desantoes, Brianna Oliver, Daniel Russell and Thomas Thorn looked over to everyone in the face

"Uh, now we are rangers, where are we staying?" Thomas Thorn

Rebbeca turns toward them

"Your be staying at the Hartford Mansion" answered Rebecca

"Wait you mean we are staying at your home?" William

"Yes, unless you wether stay with your family" said Ella

"Wait a minute Ella you live there also?" Brianna

"Xander and I both do" said Ella

"Who else lives there, if you don't mind me asking?" Thomas

"Xander, Mack, Rebecca, Spencer, Tyzonn and his family" answered Ella

"Oh, Yeah I forgot to say something" said Rebecca looking at everyone in the face. "There is another set of rangers also"

Kids were excited about that answered

"Artemis Smith as the Gold Ranger, Lynn Landors as the White Ranger, Matthew Thomas as the Pink Ranger,Sally Scott as the Green Ranger and Bridget Carson as the Orange Ranger" answered Rebecca

"What, how could you chose my sister?" yelled Kevin Landors

Lynn Landors looking at her brother in the face

"Probably because I don't get into much trouble as you do Kevin" said Lynn looking at her brothers in the face.

"Well this is a first time that a guy is a pink" said Jason Mcknight answered

"Why is Matthrew a pink ranger?" Jack Landors Jr

"Actually its' the morpher that choses the person, I had nothing to do with it" answered Rebecca

"But aren't you the one that designed the morpher?" Jack

"Yes" said Rebecca

"When do we leave to go to our new home?" Artemis

"In a few days" answered Ella looking over to Rebecca in the face.


	21. Chapter 21

A New Set Of Rangers: Part II

"Congradulations, Sally your a ranger" said Theodore Scott looking at his one sister in the face

Katherine Scott looking at oldest in the face

"Yeah, sis your a ranger" said Tommy Scott looking at his one sister in the face

"Your just like our dad" yelled Maureen forgetting that their mother was a ranger also

"Sally are you sure you want this?" answered Katherine Scott looking at her one daughter in the face.

Sally turns toward her mother in the face

"How could you ask that question?" yelled Sally Scott

Katherine Scott and Sally Scott having a shouting match. Either of them noticing the stares from the other kids.

"I didn't think we would be having one of those" said Artemis Smith looking over to Sally and her mother

"Yeah, tell me about it" said Matthrew Thomas the adopted son of Zhane and Karone.

"Wow" said Lynn Landors also looking over to Sally and her mother

"Do you even know what's going on?" Thomas Thorn who came walking over to them

"What are our parents doing?" Artemis looking at Thomas Thorn in the face

"They are pretty much excited that we were pick as rangers" said William Desantoes who came over with some peach pie in his hands of course.

"How can you eat dessert?" Matthrew looking at William in the face

"William is like his dad Rocky" said Daniel Russell who came over drinking some water

"Both of us get hungry" said William who was slowly eating his pie

"What is that shouting about?" Daniel

"It's Sally and Katherine Scott having a shouting match" said Artemis

"I'm surprised Jason hasn't gone over there yet" said Matthrew

"Wow, the only time my parents are shouting if my brother is doing something" said Lynn

"By the way where is Bridget Carson?" Daniel

"I believe Bridget is with Bridge and the rest of our parents" answered Brianna who came over

The kids looked over to where Bridget was leaning against Bridge Carson and Sydney Drew. Where the other adults were either standing or sitting down on the tables.

"Wait where did Ella and Rebecca go?" William

"They had to do some errands" answered Brianna looking over to her team mates in the face. "At least that's what they told me a few minutes ago"

"You don't think something could happen to them?" Artemis

"I wouldn't know" said Brianna

Back towards where Katherine and Sally Scott were having a shouting match of course. Not knowing that now the adults could hear also.

"How dare you speak to your me like that" yelled Katherine

"Then how couuld you ask a question like that?" yelled Sally

"I just don't want you to end up like your uncles" said Katherine

That comment made Sally pissed at her mother

"You don't want me to end up like how Uncle Tommy became evil" bellowed Sally out loud.

Which brought Tommy and Kimberly Oliver and Jason Scott over to them of course.

"Hey, what's going on?" said Kimberly

"Katherine Scott asked me about being a ranger and all" yelled Sally looking at her family in the face

Theodore spoke up for his sister

"Mom, asked Sally if this was what she wanted" said Theodore Scott looking at his aunt and uncle in the face. Plus the look on his father's face also.

"The fact she blames Uncle Tommy for this" said Sally

Tommy Oliver looking at Katherine in the face

"Blames me for what?" demanded Tommy Oliver

"I never blame anything on you Tommy" said Katherine

"I heard you mention uncles" demanded Theodore

"Theodore, this isn't your business" demanded Katherine

"Actually, I'm afraid it is my business" demanded Theodore looking at his family in the face. "If you didn't want any of it to my business you wouldn't have started this fight with Sally to begin with"

"Katherine thinks I will turn evil like you Uncle Tommy"bellowed Sally bolting away from her parents. Rushed toward her team mates who probably heard everything.

Jason, Kimberly and Tommy turned toward Katherine in the face. Oh! Boy they were furious of course in what she blamed certain people. Theodore went after Sally who was walking toward her team mates of course.

"Katherine Hilliard Scott, how could you blame me for this?" demanded Tommy Oliver

"I didn't blame you, Sally mention your name, after I said her uncles" said Katherine

"So your blaming everything on our daughter?"demanded Jason Scott looking at his wife

"No" demanded Katherine

"How could you tell your oldest about not being chosen as a ranger?" said Kimberly looking at Katherine in the face.

" I don't see you doing anything when your only child is chosen as a ranger" yelled Katherine

"Actually, Tommy and I are proud that Brianna is following our footsteps" said Kimberly.

Jason was furious that Katherine would blame his friends and oldest daughter of course.

"Don't you ever say that again" bellowed Jason who stormed away from Katherine of course.

"I can't believe you blame my husband" said Kimberly

Both Kimberly and Tommy walked away from Katherine. Back toward their other friends who saw almost everything that just happen with Sally and Katherine.

Sally and Theodore were talking to their friends of course.

"Sally what's wrong?" Brianna looking at her cousin in the face

"Our mother blames Uncle Tommy" said Theodore

This brought William Desantoes, Thomas Thorn, Brianna Oliver, Lynn Landors, Matthrew Thomas and Daniel Russell attention

"Why does your mother blame Uncle Tommy?" William

"Actually she blames my uncles, then I mention something Uncle Tommy's name" said Sally Scott

This brought Brianna Oliver Attention

"Why did you bring my father's name into her converstation?" Brianna

"Our mother was the one who blame our uncles" said Theodore looking at his sister team mates in the face. "The fact that some of them were turned into evil"

"She thinks I will ended up like Uncle Tommy" said Sally looking at her cousins in the face.

William Desantoes and Brianna Oliver were a little ticked off

"What did my parents want with your mother?" Brianna

"Actually they were having their own shouting match" answered Theodore


	22. Chapter 22

First Battle: Part I

Ella Bly and Rebecca Hartford were at the mansion getting ready for their team mates of course.

"Do you think they will like moving away from their family?" Ella

"Probably not" answered Rebecca

"I got used to it living here with my dad" said Ella sadly

Rebbeca notices the look on Ella face

"I'm sorry that you miss Ronny" said Rebecca hugging her friend around the shoulder.

"Ronny was a better mother to you then your own mother" said Ella

"Yeah, my mother didn't even care about me since I've been born" said Rebecca who was putting some things in one of the bed rooms.

Ella was looking on the computer while Rebecca was finishing one of the bed rooms in the mansion. Actully it was more like a hand computer which can fit in your pockets.

"Done" said Rebecca who had put a pillow on the bed.

Then something happen on the computer

"Rebecca, I think something is wrong" said Ella who was reading some strange signs on the computer

Rebecca goes over and peers at the computer and sess what is strange on it.

"Uh, Oh that's where Angel Grove Mall is" said Rebecca looking at the signs on the computer

Both Ella and Rebecca looked at each other in the face.

"Will call the others" said Ella pushing a button on her wrist.

"Spirit Ranger Red" yelled Rebecca her uniform which was white and red in the middle of her chest.

"Spirit Ranger Purple" yelled Ella her uniform which was white and purple in the middle of her chest.

Back in the park area where the families where still having fun. Until there was a noise coming from the kids wrists.

All of the adults jumped up

"What in the world is that noise?" Rocky

"I'm not sure where that's coming from" Aisha

Daniel looked up down on his wrist, that's where he heard the noise coming from

"Hey, guys, it's our morphers" yelled Daniel who had looked at everyone in the face

All of the kids looked at their morphers

"You don't think it's time?" Artemis

Ella Bly voice could be heard on the morpher

"We need you guys fast down town at the mall" said Ella

"How do we morph?" Lynn

"Just say Spirit Ranger then your color you are" said Ella getting interrupted

Everyone could hear some noises in the background

"Hold it right there" said Ella

"Ouch" yelled Rebecca

In the back ground

"Spirit Ranger Green" said Sally Scott her uniform with white all over it and green in the middle of her chest.

The others following suit of course.

"Spirit Ranger Blue" said Daniel Russell his uniform with white all over it and blue in the middle of his chest

"Spirit Ranger Silver" said Brianna Oliver her uniform the same as Daniel

"Spirit Ranger Gold" said Thomas Thorn her uniform the same as Brianna

"Spirit Ranger Yellow" said Artemis Smith his uniform the same as Thomas

"Spirit Ranger White" said Lynn Landor her uniform the same as Artemis

"Spirit Ranger Pink" said Matthrew his uniform the same as Lynn

"Spirit Ranger Orange" said Bridget Carson her uniform the same as Matthrew

"Spirit Ranger Black" said William Desantoes his uniform the same as Bridget

Kids looked at their uniforms

"Wow" said Bridget

"Come on Spirit Ranger Purple and Red need our help" said Sally Scott answered

Parents just stared as they watched their kids vanishing


	23. Chapter 23

First Battle: Part II

Spirit Ranger Red and Purple were battling some kind of insects of course. They have already destoryed a dozen before the rest of their team came to help them of course.

"Man, I've never seen this many before" said Ella who had just destoryed another quantrons in the chest

"I've when the space rangers fought them" answered Rebecca

"Spirit Ranger Red, watch out" yelled Bridget

A little too late, because Rebecca was thrown to the ground very hard.

"You will pay for that" yelled Daniel a sword appearing out of nowhere in his hands

"Purple Battlizer" yelled Ella swinging at one of the machines

"Orange Fury" yelled Bridget swinging her arrows at one of the machines

Of course they didn't know that their family members were watching the action at the mansion.

"Man, I can't believe there are that many" said Kimberly worried about her daughter of course

"Our kids will be strong" said Casey

"We fought this many before" said Andros even through his adopted kids weren't rangers.

"We are strong together as a team" said Leo

Back at the battle scene.

Spirit Pink and Green were thrown like Red was onto the ground. But they quickly got up and fought the insects.

"Phoniex Blazing Arrows" yelled Spirit Red Ranger showering the rest of the insects with bright red lights.

"We did it" said Artemis who had jumped up and down

"No, Red" yelled Ella racing toward her friend

The rest followed

"What's going on?" Sally

"We need to get Red back to the base" said Ella using her morpher to teleport them back to base

The others just did what Ella did with her uniform

"Power Down" said Ella

The others following suit and they saw different surroundings

"Wow, this place is huge" said Sally looking everywhere

"Where are we?" Lynn

Not knowing that their parents were there at the house. They stepped out of an elevator when Ella came through the doorway with Rebecca hurt.

Xander, Rose and Mack had went to check on Ella and Rebecca somewhere else in the mansion.

"I think we are trespassing on someone's home" said Brianna

"Dad what are you doing here?" Artemis who saw his parents coming up from some where inside the mansion

"We where watching the action from the basement" answered Lily

"Would someone tell us where we are?" demanded Thomas

"Actually kids you are in the home of Rebecca and Mack Hartford mansion" said Dax

Kids mouths were wide open

"You aren't serious?" demanded Thomas

"Actually we are serious" said Aisha

"This is where you kids are going to be living" said Jack Landors

"This is place is huge" said Sally who was looking at everything in the room

"Um, by the way where is Ella and Rebecca?" Bridget who noticed that either girl was in the room

"Mack, Rose and Xander are with them at the moment" said Karone

"Wait, they aren't hurt are they?" Thomas

"Well, Rebecca was thrown very hard on the ground, when we arrived there" said Bridget

Then in 2 minutes Ella came back along with Xander and Rose of course.

"Nothing is serious wrong with Rebecca" said Rose.

"I guess you will be moving here today, then later" answered Ella

"I thought we weren't moving inside our new home in a few days?" said Daniel

"Well, we didn't know this battle was going to be happening" said Ella. "Besides all of the bedrooms are already fixed up for you guys to stay in". "Plus if some of the parents want to stay they can" going into the kitchen

Kids were looking at their parents in the face.

"Thomas you will understand we need to get back to rootcore" said Vida who was looking at her son in the face

Thomas nodding his head

"Mom, I will be fine" said Thomas

Nick and Madison looking at their son Daniel in the face

"Mom and Dad, I've Thomas here to keep me company" said Daniel

"Ok, You can call us" said Nick

The same thing went with Lily and Casey Smith, Aisha Desantoes and Kimberly Oliver. They all went back home to do what they do normally.

Only Jason Scott, Rocky Desantoes, Karone and Zhane, Bridge Carson and Jack Landors were still there at the mansion. Well for Bridge Carson he didn't really want to leave his daughter here by herself. Karone and Zhane didn't want to leave their adopted son also. Well Jason he knew his wife would be fine alone for a couple months at least.

"Dad, what are you doing here?" Sally who was looking at Jason in the face

Jason was still angry at Katherine in what she said to their daughter of course.

"I thought it would be best I stay here for awhile" answered Jason

"Ok" said Sally


	24. Chapter 24

First Night: Part I

Ella was in the kitchen when the others kids came looking for her. The adults went to get some of their belongings not knowing how long they were staying at the mansion.

"How is our leader doing?" Bridget

"Who said Rebecca was your leader in the first place?" Cory

The others were looking at Cory in the face

Thomas, Matthrew, William and Daniel stood in front of Cory.

"Who are you why the way?" yelled Daniel who is overprotected of his cousins

"I don't why you all have to move here" demanded Cory

Looking at all of the kids in the face.

"They were just doing fine, without having more in the mansion"yelled Cory

"Cory is the adopted son of Viola and Tyzonn" answered Ella giving Cory a look in the face. "I would you Cory keep it down, because Rebecca is resting and doesn't need to be bother by you yelling at her team"

"Was Rebecca serious hurt?" Lynn

"What actually happen to Rebecca?" Sally

"I'm not sure if I should be the one to tell you" said Ella

"Rebecca wouldn't mind if you only tell us what's going on with her" said Matthrew

"That's the thing there are some certain things she doesn't want people to know" said Ella

"Since we are going to be staying here, can we see our rooms?" Brianna

"Sure, that I can show you" said Ella

Showing them where their rooms were going to be inside the mansion.

"Uh, whose rooms are those?" William

Pointing to the ones that were occupied

"Those belong to Tyzonn family, at the end of this hall away" said Ella

"What about those?" Thomas

Pointing to another set of rooms

"Those are Xander and Mack's room" answered Ella

"Where do you girls sleep?" William

"Rebecca and my room are across from our parents bedrooms" spoke Ella. "Both of us have bigger suites than most of the bedrooms here inside the mansion"

"Why do you have bigger rooms?" Thomas

"Because both of us have a computers, television and etc in our rooms" answered Ella.

Now showing where the kids were staying

"Each room is designed by the color of your morphers so you don't get confused whose room" said Ella

"Where are our parents going to be staying?" Lynn

"Either they are staying in the guest houses in the back of the property or the next floor up" said Ella.

Downstairs in the basement, Mack, Rebecca and Tyzonn were talking

"How are you feeling?" Tyzonn

"A little sore" answered Rebecca who was sitting on the couch

Mack and Tyzonn looking at each other in the face. They were worried because Rebecca has a special gift that she got from her deceased mother of course.

When she uses her powers in battle, like what happen today. Her gift expands a little bit more, because she doesn't have all of her mother's gift yet. One of her gifts is she can heal others when they are hurt in battle.

"Do you know what the others are doing?" Rebecca

"I think the adults back to their homes to get some of their things" said Courtney

Who came into the basement

"Then Ella is showing the rest of your team their rooms" answered Courtney. "Dad can I speak to you alone?"

Looking at Tyzonn in the face

"Uh, sure Courtney" said Tyzoon leaving with his adopted daughter out of the basement area


	25. Chapter 25

First Night: Part II

Mack and Rebecca were just coming from the basement to the upper part of the mansion.

"I'm going upstairs to see what's going on" said Rebecca

"I will be in the kitchen area" answered Mack

Both going into different ways

Ella was still showing the new team their rooms, when Rebecca came upstairs a few minutes ago.

"Bridget this is your room" said Ella pointing to a neon orange bedroom

Bridget goes into the room and looks around

"Uh, does every room have a bathroom?" Thomas

"Yes" said Rebecca who came walking towards them

Bridget who overheard Rebecca rooms came out of her room

"Rebecca are you ok?" Brianna

"Yeah" answered Rebecca

"Some of you will be sharing rooms through" said Ella

"So what do we do for fun?" William

"Well we have a fitness room, Pool Area inside and outside"answered Ella

"There are a few things you can't used through" said Rebecca

"I think there are three simulation rooms inside the mansion" said Ella

"There is also two simideck, in which you can turned into anything" said Rebecca

"Oh, I heard about those"said Daniel

His cousins looked at him in the face

"The Space Rangers had them on their astro ship" said Daniel.

"The Space Partol Delta has simulations room" said Bridget

Because her father is Bridge Carson who is now the red ranger for spd.

"So how do you like your new rooms?" Rebecca

"It's alot bigger" said Thomas

Daniel agreeing on what his cousin just said

"Good, because Thomas and Daniel you will sharing rooms together" said Ella

"Sally and Brianna will also be sharing rooms together" said Rebecca

"Artemis and William will be sharing rooms together" said Ella

"Matthrew don't worry you have your own bedroom" said Rebecca

"Wait, how come only some of are sharing a room?" Artemis

"Well, most of your family are from the same team" said Ella

"Oh, See you want us together because we know each other" said William

"But, Artemis and William parents aren't from the same team" said Sally

"Even through you guys and girls are sharing a room together, you will still have the same colors on different sides of the room" said Courtney

Who came upside 1 minute ago.

"My brothers share a room together" said Courtney

"Courtney is there something you want?" Ella

"Dad, wanted me to let you guys know that the adults are back" said Courtney

Bridget raced downstairs to her father. Everyone else just stared in what happen

"Ok, Is there something going on with Bridget?" Matthrew

"I think only Bridget and Bridge can answered that question" said Ella

"We might as well see what the adults are doing" said Sally

Not really caring what the grown-ups are doing.

They all go downstairs to where the adults were chanting

"So do you kids like the place?" Dax

"Yeah, the bedrooms are huge"said Thomas

"So what does the operation overdrive rangers do?"Artemis

"What do you mean?" Rose

"Well do you all stay here at the mansion?" Brianna

"Well, no we have others places to stay" said Will

"So, what are we having for dinner?" William Desantoes

Whose always hungry like his father Rocky Desantoes.

Spencer comes into the family room

"We could have a cook-out in the back yard" said Spencer

"Ok" answered Jason

"That's fine with us" said Tyzonn


	26. Chapter 26

Author's Note:1

Just thought I would let you know what the kids colors are so far.

Ella Bly-Spirit Purple Ranger

Rebecca Hartford-Red Ranger-Can Control Fire, Can Heal people

Daniel Russell-Blue Ranger

Thomas Thorn-Gold Ranger

Brianna Oliver-Silver Ranger

William Desantoes-Black Ranger

Matthew Thomas Star-Pink Ranger-Adopted son to Karone and Zhane

Sally Scott-Green Ranger

Bridget Carson-Orange Ranger

Lynn Landors-White Ranger

1. Do you think Katherin Hillard Scott-Jason Scott will get a divorced?

2. What will happen to Rebecca Hartford?

3. What about bringing Ronny back from the dead?

4. What about saciface?

If you have any ideas let me know ok. I will tell who the rangers are.

1. Katherine Hillard-Jason Scott

2. Kimberly Hart-Dr. Tommy Oliver

3. Ashley and Andros Hammond

4. Karone and Zhane Star

5. Aisha and Rocky Desantoes

6. Tayna and Adam Park-deceased

7. Kendrix and Leo Corbrett

8. Maya and Mike Corbrett

9. Dana Mitchell-Carter Grayson

10.Vida Rocca-Chip Thorn

11. Madison Rocca-Nick Russell

12. Billy Cranston

13. Xander Bly

14. Bridge Carson

15. Jack Landors

16.Viola and Tyzonn

17. Dax

That so far most of the couples I've mention.


	27. Chapter 27

The Talk: Part I

Ella and Rebecca were talking in their quarters. Almost everyone was sleeping in their bedrooms. All except Jason, Tommy, Kimberly, Rocky and the other rangers parents.

"Rebecca are you ok?"Ella

"I've been doing some thinking"said Rebecca

"Thinking of what?"Ella

"Thinking of Aunt Ronny"answered Rebecca

Ella sat up when she heard the word of her mother

"Rebecca have you been having nightmares again?"Ella.

Knowing her cousin has these visions

"Yes"answered Rebecca

"Have you told Uncle Mack about them?"Ella

"No"answered Rebecca

Ella was worried about her cousin

"Maybe you should let Uncle Mack know about the nightmares"said Ella.

"My father already knows I get them"answered Rebecca. "There is something I need to do at the moment, Ella"

Leaving the bedroom.

Ella was getting worried with her cousin of course. Quickly walked out of her room to searched for Uncle Mack. Knowing he was probably downstairs with the rest of the parents.

In another part of the floor. Brianna, Sally, William, Thomas, Daniel and Matthew were talking in one of the rec rooms.

"Sally are you happy about becoming a ranger?" Thomas

"Yes"answered Sally

"Boy, Aunt Katherine wasn't too thrilled about it"said Brianna

"Yeah, Uncle Jason was happy"said William

"It's probably why Jason is staying here with the other parents"said Daniel

"My parents still aren't talking to Katherine"said Brianna

"I don't think our parents would either"said Lynn

Who came walking into the rec room

"Lynn, Where's Bridget?"Thomas

"I think she is sleeping in her father's room"answerd Lynn.

The others were worried about one of their team mates.

"Is Bridget ok?"Sally

"I wouldn't know"answered Lynn Landros

"Lynn, Is there something we should know about Bridget?"Matthew

"All I can tell you that Bridget is very close to Bridge"said Lynn. "She can sometimes blocked people from her mind"

"Lynn, You never said anything about her having a mom?"Thomas

"That is something I don't know of"said Lynn.

Brianna noticed Ella walked by the rec room area. She Excused herself from the others.

"Brianna where are you going?"Sally

"I just saw Ella walking by the rec room"answered Brianna

Suddenly they all rushed toward the doorway of the rec room area. They saw Ella walking toward the area where the parents were talking of course.

They looked at each other in the face.

"You don't think something is wrong?"William

"Maybe we should see what's going on?"Matthew

All decided to go see what's going on with Ella of course.

Ella didn't know the other kids were coming into the family room area. She finally spotted Uncle Mack just about to walk into the kitchen.

Xander had looken up when Ella came walking into the kitchen. Some of the other parents noticed also.

"Ella is something wrong?"Rose

Ella turns toward the other parents sitting or standing in the family room area.

"Need to talk to Uncle Mack about nightmares"answered Ella.

Knowing she has said the wrong thing out loud. Xander and the rest of the parents got up quickly

"Why would she talk to Mack?"Will

"Something has to be up"said Dax

"I could sense something was wrong"said Zhane

Who can read people minds.

"We might as well go into the kitchen to find out what"said Tommy

"Guys, Maybe Ella wants to talk to Uncle Mack about something else"answered Daniel

Who came walking in the room with the others of course.


	28. Chapter 28

The Nightmares:Part I

Ella found Uncle Mack getting some water to drink from the fridge.

"Uncle Mack, I'm worried about Rebecca"answered Ella

At sound of Rebecca name being said out loud. Everyone came rushing into the kitchen. Ella just them a look in the face.

"Ella, What's wrong with Rebecca?"Zhane

"Uncle Mack, Can we talk somewhere alone?"answered Ella

Mack noticed the look that Ella was giving to everyone in the kitchen

"Sure, we can go upstairs"said Mack

"Ella, What's going on?"Daniel

"Dad, Maybe you should come up also"said Ella. "Rebecca mention something about mom"

So Xander and Mack go upstairs with Ella. The others were wondering what was going on

"Hey, I wonder why Ella couldn't tell us what's going on?" Thomas

"Maybe it was something she couldn't tell us"said Sally

"But shouldn't she tell us?"William

Rocky gently smacked William on the head. William turns toward his father in the face

"What was that for?"demaned William

"William, You have to understand what ever Ella wants to talk to Xander and Mack"answered Rocky. "It's not something that has to do a ranger"

"Ok"answered William giving his father a looked in the face

"Guys, we should be heading upstairs anyway"said Brianna. "We still don't know what the plans for tomorrow"

Still there rooms were at another end of the floor.

Upstairs where Mack, Ella and Xander were talking of course. Rebecca had already came back and fell asleep in her room.

Ella noticed she was already asleep in her room of course.

They were talking in Uncle Mack's room at the moment

"Ella, you mention something about Ronny"said Xander

"Yes, Rebecca mention Ronny name for some reason"said Ella

"Do you know why?"Mack

"No"said Ella

"Ella, you mention something about nightmares?"Xander

"Uncle Mack do you know that Rebecca been having nightmares lately?"Ella

Turning toward Mack in the face

"I know she's been having visions right after her mother died"said Mack. "But nothing about having nightmares"

"Well she's in her room asleep"said Ella. "Just thought you should know about it"


	29. Chapter 29

Sleeping Trouble:Part I

Xander, Ella and Mack still talking in his bedroom.

"Thanks, for letting me know"said Mack.

Ella still had a look on her face of course.

"I should get going to bed also"said Ella standing up.

Was about to leave the bedroom. When they heard a scream coming from the down the hall away

"Bridget"answered Ella racing down the hall away.

Both Xander and Mack ran after Ella toward where Bridget was staying with her father.

That's when they noticed Lynn Landors in the room also.

"I heard the screaming just as we were coming up the stairs"said Lynn. "I told the others to go to bed"

Knowing about Bridget nightmares she gets. Bridge was holding onto Bridget in his arms. Saw the others coming into the room.

"Sorry, Hope she didn't wake you guys up"said Bridge

"Don't worry Bridge we weren't asleep"said Xander

"The only one whose asleep is Rebecca in her bedroom"said Ella. "Uncle Bridge does Bridget get nightmares like Rebecca does?"

She's been calling Bridge Uncle lately, since the death of her mother 7 years ago.

"Yes"answered Bridge

"Bridge, Is Bridget going to be ok?"Xander

Looking at his friend in the face.

"Yeah, At least I hope so"said Bridge.

That's when they heard another scream coming toward the opposite end of the hallaway.

Mack, Xander, Ella, Lynn, Bridget and Bridge came rushing into Rebecca's bedroom. What surprised them was Rebecca had shouted out her ranger powers.

"Spirit Red Ranger"yelled Rebecca who was still hurt from the last battle.

"Rebecca what's going on?"Xander

Rebecca turns around and looks at them. Ella was getting the message also.

"Spirit Purple Ranger"yelled Ella

Lynn and Bridget knew something must be wrong also.

"Wait, What's going on?"Lynn

"There's no time to explain"answered Rebecca who raced out of the bedroom. Ella turns toward the others in the face.

"You might as well wake the others up as back-up Xander and Uncle Mack"answered Ella racing after Rebecca

"We will go get the others up"said Lynn

Both Lynn and Bridget raced out of the bedroom. While Mack and Xander woke the parents up quickly.


	30. Chapter 30

Trouble:Part I

Both Lynn and Bridget were already in their ranger forms. They raced into the others bedrooms and woke them up.

"Hey, What's the big deal waking us up?"demanded Thomas

"We need to back-up Rebecca and Ella"yelled Lynn

That got Thomas up quickly since Daniel was already in his form.

"What about the gown-ups?"Daniel

"They are probably are already awake"answered Bridget

They woke up the rest of the team and met downstairs where the gown-ups were standing of course.

The rest of the gown-ups were worried for the safety of their children.

"Wait, Your just going to send our kids out into something they don't know about?"demanded Tommy

Ella was still standing there of course with Rebecca who was at the moment doing something else.

"I have no idea why you had to wake the rest of us?"demanded Will

"Hey, Know one asked you to stay here at the mansion"yelled Sally

"Hey, You have know right to speak to me like that"yelled Will

Which earn him a smacked on the head.

"Will, She does have a point"yelled Rose.

"Why are we still standing here?"Matthew. "I'm not trying to be rude and all"

Mack,Bridge and Xander looked over to Ella and Rebecca somewhere else in the room. They weren't the only one worried about the safety of their children.

Rebecca was sitting down on the top of a table.

"What is Rebecca doing?"William

They turned and saw Rebecca swinging back and forth on the table.

Bridget scaned Rebecca for some information. You see she has the same power as Bridge.

"There's nothing wrong with her"answered Bridget

"Ok, Then we are going back upstairs"answered Rocky and Thomas at once

William smacks his father on the head.

"Rocky, Something could be wrong with our leader"yelled William

Then Rebecca opens her eyes and jumped from the table. Going where the cars where parked in the garage. The cars are a special way to get around places. They can digused themselves into regular cars, so people don't know who they are. Since Rebecca and some of the others are underaged. The car can drive themselves.

"Rebecca, Where are you going?"answered Dax

Rebecca doesn't even hear Dax saying something to her. Everyone sees her about to get into one of designed special cars in the garage.

Ella and Brianna quickly get into the same car as Rebecca.

"Wait, You aren't leaving without us"yelled William

A little too late, since the car drove out of the garage.


	31. Chapter 31

Trouble:Part II

"Great we have no idea where the car took them"demanded Thomas Thorn

"No, we can't lose the girls"yelled Tommy, Kimberly and Xander at once

"Actually, When we designed the cars we put a tracing scanner on each one"answered Rose

Who was typing something on the computer screen.

"Did you find anything yet Rose?"Lynn

"Not yet it takes some time to get the information on the computer"said Rose

Who was still typing away of course.

Somewhere else where Brianna, Ella and Rebecca were in the car driving some place.

"Ella did you have an idea where we are going?"Brianna

"No"said Ella

"Do you know what's wrong with Rebecca?"Brianna

"Maybe"answered Ella

"Do you mind explaining to me?"Brianna. "Because I think at the moment Rebecca doesn't hear us"

Both of them turned toward Rebecca who was in the drivers seat.

"She mention my mother name"answered Ella

"Ronny Robertson the one who was a raced car driver?"Brianna

"Yes"answered Ella who looked to Brianna in the face.

"Do you know why she mention your mother name?"Brianna

"No, maybe it has to do with the nightmares she been's getting lately"said Ella

"Maybe we will know when we get there"said Brianna

"I hope so, because I can't wait to see the look on our parents faces"said Ella

"Yeah, because both my parents can get very angry"said Brianna

Knowing they are furious at Aunt Katherine a couple days ago.

Where ever they were going, it was almost a 1 1/2 hour drive.

Back at the mansion downstairs in the basement.

"Did you find anything yet, Rose?"Thomas again

Rose was still looking on the computer and turned toward the others in the face

"It stop"answered Rose

Who pointed to the computer screeen.

They all raced toward the screeen

"Here, I will put it on the bigger screen"said Rose

"Rose, What is that?"asked Daniel

"That's the dot that showing the car scanner"answered Tyzonn

Who came downstairs to help his friends out

"Are the girls going to be ok?"William

"Now that's strange'said Daniel

"Daniel, What's strange?"Sally

"Uncle Mack and Uncle Xander do you have any idea why the scanning shows that the girls are between Angel Grove and New Tech City?"Daniel

Looking at Xander and Mack in the face. At the moment when Daniel spoke up, Xander knew at once.

"Uh, Oh"said Xander out loud

"Xander, What's wrong man?"Tommy

"That's where Ronny is"answered Xander

"You don't think that's where the girls went do you?"Zhane.

"That's where my wife is buried


	32. Chapter 32

Coma Trouble:Part I

The car had finally stopped suddenly. Then Ella suddenly remember why Rebecca was here for a reason

"Uh, No"answered Ella

Brianna looked at her team mate in the face

"Ella, What's wrong?"Brianna

"Now, I know why Rebecca suddenly left the mansion for a reason"said Ella

"What's the reason?"Brianna

Ella turning toward Brianna in the face

"It's where my mother was buried above ground"answered Ella

Both Brianna and Ella heard the door open up front.

"You don't think Rebecca is going to do something dangerous?"Brianna

Turning to Ella in the face

"We better go and see what's she is up too first"Ella getting out of the car. "Plus we should notified our parents too"

Picking up a cell-phone that each car has. Calling the Hartford Mansion of course.

At the Hartford Mansion, everyone was getting worried. Since it was already 4:30 a.m in the morning.

"Do you think we should go after them?"Lynn

Turning toward her team mates in the face.

"Well, we do know where they are"said Matthew.

"If we go after them, I think we would be invading Rebecca privarcy"said Bridget

"Bridget, They are our team mates"yelled Thomas

"So, I don't want any of the parents furious with us if we go after them"bellowed Bridget who walked toward the gown-ups who were talking of course.

"Ok, Now that we know where Ella, Brianna and Rebecca are"said Dax

"Should we go after them?"Rocky

"I trust Ella that she is following her insinct"answered Xander

"Same with Brianna"said Kimberly

"Also with Rebecca, I hope"said Will

Who got smacked again on the head. Bridget came over and sat down on Bridge lap of course.

Then 15 minutes later the phone rings. Everyone races toward it of course.

Zhane and Karone being closer to the phone answered it.

"Hello"said Zhane

"Hey, Is Xander there?"Ella

Zhane gives the phone to Xander and whispers something to him.

"It's your daughter, she wants to speak to you"said Zhane.

Giving Xander the phone of course.

Of course Xander put the speaker phone so that everyone can hear it.

"Ella, Are you ok?"Xander

"Brianna and I are both ok"answered Ella

"Is Rebecca ok?"bellowed Thomas

"Well, she is sort of staring into open space"answered Brianna

"Plus we think it might to have to do something with my mother"answered Ella

"What do you mean by that?"demanded Daniel

Ella and Brianna were behind Rebecca who was walking to a private building where Ronny was kept.

"Uh, Hold on a minute"said Brianna

The rest of them hear Ella asking Rebecca something out loud.

"Rebecca is there a reason why we are?"Ella

They couldn't hear what Rebecca had said to Ella of course.

"It is time"said Rebecca to Ella

They also heard Brianna say something too out loud

"Ella, What does that mean?"Brianna

Ella fainted after Rebecca said those words of course. They heard Brianna screamed very loud.

"Ella"Screamed Brianna

"Brianna what's going on?"bellowed Thomas

Brianna took the phone out of Ella hands.

"I'm not sure, but Ella fainted"answered Brianna

"Brianna, Is Rebecca with you girls?"Karone

"I'm not sure"answered Brianna

Xander and Mack looked at each other in the face.

"Stay where you girls are, we are coming there"said Xander

Everyone else was about to go with them

"No, The rest of you are staying here at the mansion"said Mack

"WHAT"bellowed Thomas

"You got to be kidding us"demanded Jason

"Look, We are their team mates, we have the right to come with you"said Sally

Mack and Xander looked at everyone else in the face.

"Bridge, Zhane and Karone would you mind if Bridget and Matthew come with us?"Mack

Knowing that Bridget and Matthew sort of have the same power has Rebecca does.

"Sure"answered Bridge

Karone, Zhane and Bridge were the only ones that know about Rebecca's healing power so far.


	33. Chapter 33

Coma Trouble:Part II

Ella was still on the ground. Brianna was trying to see what Rebecca was doing in the building of course. But she didn't want to leave Ella alone incase any monsters showed up to battle with.

Not knowing what Rebecca was going to do with Ronny. Incase you didn't know Rebecca has a special power that most of the rangers don't know of yet. Only Bridget, Ella, Matthew, Karone, Xander and Zhane know about it of course.

One of the powers that Rebecca has is she can heal certain people. She also telepathic like her uncle Zhane, uncle Andros and Aunt Karone becase they too have that power.

Rebecca not knowing that Ella and Brianna called the Hartford Mansion. She is inside the building peering inside the glass box.

"Aunt Ronny what happen to you?"said Rebecca turning to Ronny was actually buried above the ground of course.

Outside the building area Brianna was waiting for Ella to wake up. 45 minutes later Mack, Xander, Bridget and Matthew showed up and raced toward the girls.

"Where is Rebecca?"Matthew

"She went inside the building"answered Brianna

Ella had waken up when Xander whispered something into her ear.

"Do you know why she went inside?"Bridget

Ella looking at Xander and Mack in the face

"She said it was time"answered Ella looking at Xander and Mack in the face.

Then suddenly there was a scream coming from inside the building area. All of them rushed inside the building area.

They were blocked from a strange light appearing over them.

"Hey, I can't see"said Matthew

"I can sense something just happen"said Ella

"Your right"said Xander

After 3 minuter later the lights disappeared into thin air. It was Bridget who discovered Rebecca laying on the ground.

"No"screamed Bridget

"Bridget what's wrong?"Matthew

"Uncle Xander and Uncle Mack it's Rebecca"said Bridget pointing to Rebecca who was on the ground.

Both of the guys raced toward Rebecca body.

"NO"yelled Mack knowing he can't lose his only child

"Something must have happen"said Ella

Then there was a voice that interrupted them. Which shocked Xander and Ella of course.

"Something did happen"said the voice

Everyone turns and frozed of course.

"How, Can that be?"Xander

"Rebecca rescued me"said Ronny

Ella was still in shocked of course.

"Mom"said Ella

Ronny turns to her daughter in the face

"Yes, Ella I'm here now"said Ronny

"Are you sure your not a fake?"Matthew

Bridget scanned her hand

"It's Ronny alright"said Bridget

"What do you mean Rebecca rescued you?"Mack

Ronny not sure how to tell them

"Mom, it's ok"said Ella

"Has she been getting nightmares of the past?"Ronny

"Yes"answered Mack, Ella and Xander at once

"The reason I know, Rebecca told me after her mother passed away many years ago"said Ronny looking at everyone in the face. "She was afraid to tell you Mack, Please don't be angry with her"

"I'm not angry, just wished she would have told me about them sooner"said Mack

Who was holding Rebecca in his arms

Ronny turning to her friend and team mate in the face.

"We better get back to the base, because right now we don't know her condition she is in"said Ronny helping the girls into the car.

"Wait what do you mean condition?"Bridget

"At the moment she hasn't woken up"said Ronny


	34. Chapter 34

Awake:Part I

When Xander, Bridget, Mack, Brianna, Matthew and Ella arrived back to the Hartford Mansion with Rebecca of course.

"Mom, why don't you wait here"said Ella turning toward Ronny in the face. "It will be a shocked for the rest of the operation overdrive rangers"

Ronny nodding her head.

Almost everyone was still up waiting on the news. When the 6 of them walked into the basement. Mack carrying Rebecca in his arms.

All of the kids raced toward their fellow team mates.

"What happen?"William

"Ella had fainted when we got there"answered Bridget

Most of the gown-ups looked over to Xander who was watching Mack holding Rebecca in his arms

"Xander, What happen to Rebecca?"Dax

"We aren't sure, what happen to Rebecca"answered Xander turning toward the gown-ups in the face.

Bridget turns to Ella in the face. Ella nods her head toward everyone in the basement

"There is someone we would like you to meet"answered Ella turning toward everyone in the room. "Especially the operation overdrive you will be happy about this certain someone"

Operation Overdrive were confused

"Who is this someone?"Rose

"Do we know them?"Jason

"Yes"answered Bridget

Ella goes toward the garage door way and speaks to someone out loud

"It's time you can come in now"said Ella

When that person walked into the basement. Everyone just frozed and stared

"WHAT"yelled Will

"But, how can you be alive?"Jason

Ronny turning toward her team mates in the face

"Rebecca saved me"answered Ronny turning toward her team mates in the face.

"What do you mean saving you?"Tommy

"We aren't sure"answered Brianna

Everyone turns toward Rebecca body laying down on a bed. With a breathing mask over her face.

The kids raced toward their leader on the bed.

"Rebecca can you hear us?"Daniel

"Rebecca hasn't woken up since the incident this morning"answered Ella

Daniel and Thomas stomped toward Ronny who was hugging her team mates

"This is your fault"yelled Thomas

"If Rebecca didn't saved you in the first place"yelled Daniel

"She wouldn't be on the bed with a breathing mask over her face"yelled Thomas

Matthew and Bridget sitting down near Rebecca hand. Holding on her hands on the bed.

Matthew and Bridget were both had their eyes closed for a moment. They could both hear their team mates being mad at Ronny for a reason.

"Are the nightmares that our leader had to do something with you?"yelled Thomas

Ronny was about to say something, when William and Sally interrupted their fellow team mates

"Guys, with you yelling at Aunt Ronny nothing is going to work"bellowed William

Sally turns toward Ronny in the face

"We don't blame you for all of this situation"said Sally

"Sally, how could you betrayed us like that?"said Thomas

Sally turns toward Daniel and Thomas in the face. Her eyes flashed very angrily.

"I don't see how Rebecca could pick you two to become rangers"answered Sally Scott.

"But it was the morphers that chose the kids"said Rocky

"Yes"answered Brianna

That's when Matthew and Bridget yelled at everyone who was fighting

"SHUT-UP"bellowed Bridget turning toward everyone who was fighting. Like Sally her eyes were flashing also.

The gown-ups were shocked. Well not Kimberly, Jason, Tommy and Rocky because they have seen that before.

Both Matthew and Bridget turned toward everyone standing there.

"Rebecca isn't dead of that's what your all worrying about"answered Bridget looking at everyone in the face. "Now, If you excuse me I'm going upstairs to my bedroom to get some sleep"

Walking toward the elevator and leaves everyone behind

"What did Bridget mean by that?"Kimberly

"It means that Rebecca is in a coma"answered Matthew turning toward everyone in the basement.


	35. Chapter 35

Coma:Part I

During the two days, since Ronny came back to life. The kids were worried about Rebecca since she hasn't woken up yet.

"I want to know what's taken so long"yelled Thomas

"Yeah"answered Daniel

"I would you also be worried about her too"answered Thomas looking at his team mates in the face.

"Thomas, We are worried about our leader"said Brianna giving Thomas a glare in the face

"I'm more worried about Mr. Hartford and Bridget Carson"answered Lynn

Thomas, Daniel and William gave her a look in the face

"WHAT" How could you say that?"Yelled Thomas

"Because neither of them gotten any sleep for the past 6 hours ago"answered Matthew who came into the rec room area were the kids were talking.

"Matthew how is Bridget doing?"Sally

"She's with Bridge, Ella and Mack in the basement"answered Matthew turning toward his fellow mates in the face

The rest of the kids stood up quickly

"What do you mean in the basement?"demanded Daniel

"I thought we weren't allowed in there?"William

"Matthew there is something you aren't telling us"said Lynn

"Uh, Rebecca has woken up from her coma"answered Matthew

All of the kids were about to raced to the basement but were stop by their parents.

"Sorry kids you can't go down there yet"said Rocky

"DAD" said William looking at Rocky in the face

"Would someone explain why we can't go down in the basement?"demanded Thomas since his parents weren't there.

"Rebecca is still weak from the gift she used on me"answered Ronny who was a little weak.

She was sitting on the couch drinking hot cocca with the rest of her team.

Kids were confused in what was going on

"Wait, What gift are you talking about?"Sally

"Rebecca inheirted a gift on her mother's side of the family"said Ella since she knew about the gift.

"You mean to tell us Ella you knew about the gift?"William

"Actually, Ella wasn't the only one who knew about the gift"answered Lynn looking at everyone in the face. "In fact both Matthew and I inheited special gifts that were passed on by our parents"

"Wait, Isn't Matthew adopted?"Daniel

"Yes, Matthew parents were former ranger on Andros and Zhane team"said Karone

"So what kind of powers do you have?"Brianna

"Don't worry we won't tell anyone about this"said Sally

"Well, I can passed through walls, like my father Jack Landors"answered Lynn

"I can shape-shift"said Matthew

"Cool"said William

"About Rebecca powers?"Daniel

"Only she can tell you that"said Lynn and Matthew at once said

"But, Don't you three know it?"Thomas

"Yes, But it's not our place to be the one to tell you about that information"answered Lynn

Two hours later Bridget, Bridge, Mack and Rebecca came upstairs where everyone was.

"REBECCA" Your alright said Daniel and Thomas

Both of them were about to rushed toward their leader

"GUYS" Rebecca is weak from the incident with Aunt Ronny"answered Bridget

"Wait, Ronny isn't your aunt Bridget"said William

Earning a smacked from his father of course.

"Ronny is like my aunts"said Bridget

Mack helps Rebecca to one of the couches in the family room area. Sits down right next to her incase she needs something done of course.


	36. Chapter 36

Coma:Part II

Rebecca was sitting on the couch, reading a book of course. Mack,Dax,Will and the rest of the former male rangers were also in the room area. While the female former ranger went shopping for a new closet of clothes for Ronny.

Bridget and Lynn were the only ones who didn't joined the former female rangers in shopping. They wanted to stay behind incase something happens.

So far they only had one battle against monsters so far nothing happen.

"Ms. Landors and Ms. Carson why didn't you go with the ganged?"Spencer who was stirring some soup

"Wanted to be here incase something happens"answered Lynn

"Well, There's nothing to worry about the male rangers are here"said Spencer

"Yeah, We know"said Bridget looking at Spencer in the face. "But Lynn and I don't trust some of the former male rangers"

"Ok"said Spencer who was getting something out of the oven.

By the looks of it they were cookies.

"These are Ms. Hartford favorite cookies"answered Spencer who saw the girls looking at them on the cookie plater.

Rocky Desantoes, Tommy Oliver, Jason Scott, Xander Bly and Bridge Carson come in the kitchen

"COOKIES"Yelled Rocky about to grab one off the plate

Spencer quicklys smacks Rocky hand hard with a spoon

"NO"Yelled Spencer smacking Rocky in the hand with a spoon.

"Hey, All I wanted was a cookie"said Rocky

"These are for Ms.Hartford"answered Spencer

"All of them?"Rocky

"You can have some noodle vegetable soup"said Lynn who was peering into the pot.

Since Spencer had given Lynn and Bridget something to eat.

Bridge sits next to Bridget on the kitchen counter.

Rocky follows Spencer out to the family room. Where Rebecca was sitting on the couch reading of course.

"Ms. Hartford I made your favorite cookies"said Spencer who puts them on the coffee table

"Thanks, Spencer"answered Rebecca who picks one of them up bites into it.

Tommy, Jason and Xander were laughing by the look on Rocky face. Spencer had gone back to the kitchen area.

"Guys, What so funny?"Andros who had come for a visit since Zhane called him of course.

"Rocky wanted a cookie, but Spencer kind of smack his hands"said Tommy.

"Spencer said they were only for Ms. Hartford"answered Jason

Rebecca looks up and stops reading of course. Slowly gets up and walks toward the kitchen area. The rest of the guys noticed Mack following Rebecca into the kitchen area.

"Rebecca is still weak from the incident and the coma"said Xander who was watching the other guys in the face.


	37. Chapter 37

The News:Part I

"Rebecca is still weak from the incident and the coma"answered Xander who had looked at the other guys in the face.

"Uncle Xander, Would you mind bringing the cookies"yelled Rebecca who forgot to bring them in the kitchen.

They got up and walked into the kitchen area with the cookies. Where they found Lynn and Bridget eating something from a bowl. Bridge eating buttery toast.

Rebecca was searching for something in the fridge.

Mack was standing near the counter.

Xander had placed the cookies on the counter where the others sat. Meaning Lynn, Bridget and Bridge at the counters.

Tommy, Andros, Zhane and Jason were laughing at the face that Rocky was making of course.

"Could I please have just one of them?"Rocky pointing to the cookies on the counter

Spencer wasn't in the kitchen because he was going to the grocery store.

"You heard what Spencer said they are for Ms. Hartford"answered Lynn who had gotten up to get some more juice in the fridge.

The others noticed Rocky looking over to Rebecca whose back was turned towards them.

"Lynn, Is there something you need?"Rebecca who turns toward Lynn in the face

"Yeah, some of the juice that Spencer gave me"said Lynn

"Hold on a minute"said Rebecca who has something else in her hands.

"Rebecca, You can tell me where I can find the juice"said Lynn not wanting her leader to get hurt.

"Uh, You won't find the juice in the fridge"answered Xander.

"Ok, Then where did the juice come from?"Tommy

"Over here"said Zhane who finally noticed a special microwave.

The others looked over to the special microwave

"What's so special about this?"Rocky

"It's the same thing that the astro rangers had on their space ship"answered Bridget turning toward the gown-ups in the face.

"It's also what we have at the spd academy"answered Lynn Landors

"A microwave that is designed to get you anything you want that is exotic"answered Xander.

"Meaning if you want something different then what spencer makes"answered Rebecca who had Mack pour some milk into a glass.

"Spencer is going here for certain things"answered Xander.

"What are those numbers for?"Jason

"Well for number 1-is Fast Foods, 2-Is Salads, 3-Is Smoothies, 4-Snacks, 5-Speicalty Drinks, 6-Frozen desserts, 7-Pizzas and etc"answered Rebecca turning toward the surprised gown-ups. "I had the help with Justin Stewart, Rose Ortiz, Ethan James and Billy Cranston to designed it.


	38. Chapter 38

The News:Part II

Rebecca turns toward the gown-ups in the face. They were all back in the family room area.

"Do you know when the others will return?"Rebecca

"Well knowing the ladies they will take forever"said Tommy, Jason and Rocky answered at once.

Having experience from their team mates before.

"Is something wrong?"Bridget

"Something I wished to talk about when they get back"answered Rebecca who was sitting against Mack chest.

"Ok"said Rocky who had finally got his chance to eat a cookie

Three hours later the rest returned the mansion of course. It was mainly the gown-ups who had more bags with them then the kids.

"Rebecca we brought something for you"yelled Sally Scott who came walking toward her leader of the couch.

"Sally you weren't supposed to say that out loud"yelled Thomas who had gone with the girls

"Thomas, Shut-up"yelled Ella and Brianna both of them getting irrated at Thomas.

Ella turns toward her friend on the couch.

"Rebecca, I brought those cds you wanted"said Ella giving Rebecca the cds

"Uh, Rebecca wasn't there something you wanted to say?"Dax

"When the rest of them returned"Zhane

Rebecca slowly sits up from the couch.

"I've some news, I need to address to you all"answered Rebecca

That made everyone frozed in the family room.

"Uh, Oh something is going to happen?"Will

"Rebecca come on you can tell us"said Daniel

"What ever it is we will support you"said Brianna

Rebecca slowly gets up from the couch.

"I'm resigning as a ranger"answered Rebecca

Everyone just frozed

"WHAT"Yelled Will the black operation overdrive

"But why?"answered Jack the former red spd ranger

"I've found another person to take my place"answered Rebecca who suddnly walked out of the family room area.

Rebecca wait"said Mack who suddenly races after Rebecca


	39. Chapter 39

The News:Part III

Almost everyone just stood or sat down in the family room. Mack had raced after Rebecca who had raced to the garage.

Brianna, Ella, Sally, Bridget and Lynn stood up angrily

"HOW DARE YOU"Yelled Bridget

"HOW COULD YOU"Yelled Lynn

"Rebecca has chosen you to become a ranger"yelled Sally

"Actually it's the morpher that choses you"answered William

"DOSESN'T MATTER"Yelled Bridget slamming her fist right above William's head. "Your lucking my fist didn't punch you in the head"

"After what you just said about everything"yelled Lynn

Before anyone could say anything else. They could hear Mack yelled something out loud.

"Rebecca, Where are you going?"yelled Mack not getting an answered

All raced outside just to see Rebecca about to drive off.

"Lynn and Bridget let's go"said Rebecca.

Both of them get in the car quickly

"Wait, A minute where you are going?"demanded Jack

"No"Yelled Bridge

Too late the car disappared in a flash of air

"Guys, Let's check the tracer on the computer"said Sally

They didn't know that the tracer would be off.

In the car Lynn and Bridget looked at each other in the face.

"Uh, Rebecca we don't care what your choice is"said Lynn

"We are here to support you"answered Bridget

Rebecca nods her head, and types something on the computer.

"Uh, Rebecca where are we heading?"Bridget

"We are heading to Spd headquarters In New Tech City"answered Rebecca

"Why are we heading there?"Lynn probably already knew the answer

"To meet the new member of the team"answered Rebecca

"Do we know this person?"Bridget

"Yes, I Believe his name is Jeremy Tate"answered Rebecca


	40. Chapter 40

Jeremy Tate:Part III

This story is deciated to Jeremy Shane who reviewed almost every chapter in Mack's daughter. Also this character is named Jeremy Tate son of Commander Sky Tate of spd.

He will become the yellow ranger of the spirit team and new leader.

In the car on the way to New Tech City. Rebecca, Lynn and Bridget were talking

"Uh, Does spd know we are coming?"Lynn Landors

Rebecca nods her head,and types something else in the computer frame

"Rebecca what are you typing?"Bridget

"I've got directions on where to find Jeremy"answered Rebecca

"Actually, We could show you where his quarters are in the academy"said Lynn

"Yeah, Or his home outside of the academy base"said Bridget

"In fact we can show you both incase he is in one of them"said Lynn

"Yeah, We were both invited to his home many times with our parents"said Bridget

"Uh, Speaking of our parents do you think they know where we went?"Lynn

"I actually disable the tracer for at least 3 hours when we arrived to spd"answered Rebecca who looked at the girls in the review mirrow. "It will go back on when we leave spd"

"Cool"answered Lynn

Back at the mansion the gown-ups were worried

"What do you mean we can't trace the car?"demanded Jack Landors

"It means the tracer got disconnected"answered Ronny

Rose was trying to find another way to get the tracer on the car

"My daughter is in that car"bellowed Jack Landors who was yelling

"Your the not only one whose daughter is in that car"yelled Brianna Oliver who was getting worried about her team mates.

"I would you former red ranger, stop yelling your making it worse"said Sally Scott.

"What if something goes wrong?"Bridge

Jack turns toward Bridge in the face. He too also knew what happen to Elizabeth.

"Bridge, they will come back soon"said Xander knowing that Bridge's fiance was killed.

Mack had barely said anything since Rebecca disappeared with Lynn and Bridget in the car.

Back in the car on the way to New Tech City. They finally arrived at the headquarters.

"I can't believe we are here again"said Bridget

"Bridget how long has it been?"Rebecca

"At least 12 years since I've been back"answered Bridget

"Ok"answered Rebecca.

"Can't wait to see Aunt Sydney and Uncle Sky and cousin Jeremy again"said Lynn

All three of the girls go toward the entrance. Where they were stopped by a guard.

"Stop, And state your business"said the guard

Not knowing that Aunt Sydney Drew Tate was near them.

"We are here to see Cadet Tate and Mr. Mrs. Sky Tate on urgent business"answered Bridget Carson

"Do you have appointment?"the guard

"Uh, No we don't"said Rebecca turning toward the guard.

"Then I'm afraid you can't get in to see the commander"said the guard

"Lynn and Bridget is that you?"said a female voice

Lynn and Bridget turned toward the voice.

"Aunt Sydney"yelled Lynn racing toward Sydeny


	41. Chapter 41

Author's Note:

In Chapter 39 and 40 I didn't your user name ok.

I'm going to tell you who is the rangers in the story so far.

Ella Bly-Purple Ranger-Second in Command

Rebecca Hartford-Red-Was leader

Daniel Russell-Blue Spirit Ranger

Brianna Oliver-Silver

Thomas Thorn-Gold

William Desantoes-Black

Matthew Thomas Star-Pink

Sally Scott-Green

Bridget Carson-Orange

Lynn Landors-White

New to the spirit ranger team are:

Jeremy Lee Tate-Yellow-

Violet Stevens-Navy

Alison Gregory-Crimson

Rachel Thorn-

Theodore Scott-

Just to let you know I'm not using your name ok. I was never using your name to being with. I'm sorry if I affended you if thought I was using your name in my stories.

Jeremy was another character in my other stories I've written so far. They just aren't on the site yet.

SORRY!

Rebecca Hartford is going to be replaced by one of the former rangers kids.

If your confused whose the gown-ups are for spd then I will tell you ok.

Alison-Jack Landors-Kevin, Lynn

Bridge Carson-Bridget

Sydney and Sky Tate-Jeremy, Mia-adopted


	42. Chapter 42

Jeremy Tate:Part II

Lt. Sydney Drew Tate was hugging her two nieces around the shoulder. She had told the guard that the girls would be with her.

"What brings you two here?"Sydeny looking over to Bridget and Lynn in the face.

"Aunt Sydney whis is Rebecca Hartford"said Lynn turning toward Rebecca who was behind them.

Sydney turns toward where her niece was pointing too.

"Hello, I heard your the one with your own ranger team"answered Sydeny

"Yes"answered Rebecca who wasn't sure what to say

"Uh, Aunt Sydney we are here to speak to Jeremy"said Bridget

"Sure, He's with his friends in the mess hall and the commander"answered Sydney

Leading the way with the three girls following her in the academy building

Back at the mansion, everyone was getting worried

"Ok, Has the tracer been off yet?"Dax

Rose still trying to figure out the scanning.

"No"answered Rose

"How long is this going to take?"demanded Jack Landors getting irrated.

"Dude, Your the not the only one whose daughter was in that car"answered Jason Scott

Since Rocky, Justin and Jason looked over to the other gown-ups in the face.

"I wish we knew where the girls went off too"said Bridge not knowing that his daughter was at spd headquarters.

Back at spd academy it was a 15 minutes walk to the mess hall.

That's where they found Jeremy Tate with Rachel Thorn and Thedore Scott in the mess hall. All three of them turned toward the doorway when Lynn and Bridget came walking through the door.

"Lynn and Bridget what are you two doing here?"Rachel

"Uh, We came with Rebecca Hartford"answered Lynn Landors

Almost everyone looks up when Rebecca Hartford walked into the mess hall.

"Uh, Hello"answered Rebecca

Theodore and Rachel raced toward Rebecca since their silbings are rangers for her team.

"Rebecca, How is my brother doing?"Rachel

"Uh, He's doing ok"answered Rebecca

"How's my sister and dad doing?"Theodore

"Both of them are doing great"said Bridget

Sydney goes toward her husband Commander Sky Tate at the table he was sitting at.

"Sydney, What's going on?"Sky turning toward his wife in the face

"The girls came to talk to Jeremy"said Sydney

"Did Bridge and Jack come with the girls?"Sky wondering about his fellow mates

"No, It was only Bridget, Lynn and Rebecca"answered Sydney who turns toward her husband in the face.

Back at where Jeremy was sitting with Rachel and Theodore at the table

"What brings you girls here?"Rachel turning toward Rebecca, Lynn and Bridget in the face

Lynn and Bridget both turned toward Rebecca in the face.

"We are looking to recuited some cadets onto the spirit ranger team"answered Rebecca Hartford said out loud

Gasps could be heard


	43. Chapter 43

Jeremy Tate:Part III

When I wrote the first part of Jeremy. It's supposed to be part I not three. sorry about to confused you.

To Dear Jeremy Shane,

Just wanted to let you know I'm sorry.

But I wasn't using your name to begin with ok.

Someone I work with wanted to be in my stories.

They gave me the name of Jeremy since I had a list of names starting with the letter J.

I'm going to continue on writing my stories.

At the academy, everyone just gasps when they heard the word recuiting.

"What do you mean your recuiting?"MaryKate Mcknight

Who was one of the cadets sitting at the table.

You see Mary-Kate Mcknight, Micheal Park, Carolyn Johnson and Jason Mcknight were already rangers for spd.

"Commander Sky Tate and Lt. Tate with your permission we would like to recuit Jeremy Lee Tate as the yellow ranger to replaced a fellow ranger on the team"answered Bridget Carson who knew why they were replacing Rebecca Hartford

Both Sydney and Sky Tate were shocked

Jeremy Tate stands up and turns towards his parents

"Commander Tate and Lt. Tate, I can do this"said Jeremy turnging toward his parents in the face.

Commander Sky Tate and Lt. Sydney Drew Tate both of them stood up quickly

"We don't have a problem with Jeremy becoming a ranger"said Commander Tate

Back at the mansion, Rose finally got the tracer back on

"YES"Yelled Rose

Almost everyone turns towards her in the face

"Tell me you got it?"Jack

"Yes, Let me first figure where they are"said Rose

Typing something on the computer.

It took about at least 2 minutes to type something into the computer

"Now, That's odd"said Rose

"What's odd?"Ronny

Rose turns toward the gown-ups in the face

"Why would the tracer say that the girls are at spd academy?"Rose

"WHAT"Yelled Jack

"Rose, Are you sure?"Mack

"Yes, I'm pretty sure"answered Rose

"I don't understand why would Rebecca, Lynn and Bridget go there?"Kimberly

"It's where Sky and Sydney live with their son Jeremy and adopted daughter Mia"answered Bridge.

Both Jack Landors and Bridge Carson finally figured out why the girls went there in the first place.

"Uh, No"said Jack

"Jack, What's wrong?"Rocky

"Now I know why my daughter and the girls went to the academy"answered Jack who was a little happy

"Rebecca did say she was resignning as the leader"answered Brianna who was also sitting with Sally and the others.

"Wait, You don't think she went to recuit someone?"Will

"YES"answered Bridge and Jack

"Then what are we waiting here for?"Daniel about to raced toward the garage

"Wait, The car is moving"said Rose who was looking at the computer

"Rose, Do you know where they are heading?"Xander

"From what the scanner shows up they are heading back here"said Rose.

Back at the academy.

"Aunt Sydney and Uncle Sky do you want to see Jack and Bridge"asked Lynn turning toward her family in the face. "I mean it's been over at least 4 years since you saw dad and everyone else'

"Sure, We wouldn't mind seeing the guys again"said Sydney

Jeremy was already pack with his some of his things.

Rebecca Hartford turns toward Theodore Scott and Rachel Thorn in the face

"You may come with us if you want too"answered Rebecca

Both of them turned toward the commander in the face


	44. Chapter 44

Jeremy Tate:Part IV

They had to least take two cars to get back to the mansion. Jeremy was sitted with his parents in their car following the girls back to the mansion.

"Dad, Are you happy to see Bridge and Jack?"Mia who had came for the ride

Sky sighing to himself

"Yes, We are both happy to see Jack"answered Sydney to turns to her daughter in the face.

"Ok"answered Mia

"I can't wait to see uncle Bridge and uncle Jack"said Jeremy who looked at his parents in the face. "I wondered who else is on the spirit team?"

"I guess we will found out when we get there"said Sydney

Back in Rebecca car the girls were talking to each other

"Uh, Rebecca what do you think everyone will say?"Bridget

"I wouldn't know that answer"said Rebecca who was typing something in the computer

"Boy, I'm going to be in trouble"answered Lynn

"What do you mean?"Rebecca not knowing that Jack has a bad temper

"Well you don't know the former red spd ranger, he can get a very bad temper"answered Lynn turning toward Rebecca in the face.

"What do you think everyone will think of Uncle Sky and Aunt Sydney coming?"Bridget

"Shocked and surprised"answered Rebecca

Back at the mansion, everyone was waiting for them to arrived

"When the girls get back, I'm going to asked them why they didn't bothered telling us?"yelled Jack

"Jack, the girls maybe didn't know about where they were going"said Xander

"Rose, How much longer will the girls be?"William

"Less than 2 minutes"answered Justin Stewart since Rose was talking to Ronny

The computer mayed a beeping noise. Rose races toward the computer

"Rose, What's wrong?"Dax

"There's another vechile that is following the girls car"answered Rose


	45. Chapter 45

Surprised:Part I

Most of the gown-ups were waiting for Rebecca, Lynn and Bridget returned from the spd academy.

Jack Landors was pacing back and forth.

Bridge Carson was eating buttery toast.

"I kind of wonder who is following the girls?"Dax who was pacing near the computer.

"Rose or Justin can either one of you find out what's vechile is following the girls?"Rocky

"No, I've already tried"answered Rose Ortiz

Then a few minutes later, the kids could hear a car parking outside the mansion

"They are back"yelled Matthew Star

Matthew, Daniel, William and Thomas raced toward the front entrance of the mansion. While Sally went downstairs to inform the gown-ups that a car pulled up into the drive way.

The four boys frozed when they noticed other people coming from the other car.

"Who are you?"demanded Thomas

Sydney Drew Tate and Sky Tate looked at each other in the face. They were about to say something to the kids.

When Jeremy Tate came with his suitcase.

Meanwhile downstairs Sally Scott told the gown-ups that a car was parked in the drive-way

"Hate to interrupted your converstation, but I came downstairs to inform you that a car is parked in the drive way"answered Sally turning toward the gown-ups

Jack Landors, Mack Hartford and Bridge Carson raced up to the elevator.

The other gown-ups followed the three guys up the stairs.

By the time the rest of the gown-ups got there they were surprised.

In what and who they saw standing inside the front entrance.


	46. Chapter 46

Surprised:Part II

"What are you three doing here?"Jack

"Yeah, That's what the rest of us want to know too"said Will

Sydney Drew, Sky Tate and Jeremy Tate turned toward Rebecca, Lynn and Bridget in the face. Incase your wondering Theodore Scott and Rachel Thorn were downstairs in the basement.

Bridget and Lynn both looking at Rebecca in the face. They knew why that their cousin was here at the mansion.

Rebecca walks by everyone and goes into the elevator.

"Wait, Where are you going?"demanded Thomas

Jeremy Tate speaks out

"You must be Thomas Thorn the gold spirit ranger, son of legenadary mystic force ranger"said Jeremy

"What is it to you"said Thomas

"Nothing"said Jeremy

"Hey, Don't speak to our cousin like that"yelled Lynn Landors

"I can speak to whom ever I want to like that"yelled Thomas

Lynn said something else, but doesn't finished the words. Because Rebecca comes back with the box that holds the morphers.

Following right behind her Theodore Scott and Rachel Thorn were walking next to her.

Theodore waves to his father Jason Scott and his sister Sally Scott.

"Hey"said Theodore

"Theodore what are you doing here?"Jason turning toward his son in the face

"Rachel and I were invited by Rebecca"said Theodore turning toward his father and sister in the face

Rachel Thorn angrily turns toward Thomas in the face

"I would you Thomas wouldn't want mom to come up here would you"answered Rachel

Both Thomas and Daniel looked at each other in the face. They knew how angry Aunt Vida can get.

"No"said Thomas

"So what brings you guys here?"Tyzonn

Rebecca speaks up

"Jeremy Tate is going to be joining the ranked of our spirit team"answered Rebecca

"What color is Jeremy going to be?"Ronny

"Jeremy is going to be the yellow ranger"answered Rebecca

Jeremy Tate now had a yellow morpher on his wrist

"Wait, Who's going to be the leader of our team?"William

"If your resigning as the leader"said Daniel

Rebecca turns toward Jeremy Tate

"Actually, Your looking at your new leader"said Rebeccca pointing to Jeremy in the face. "I will still watch the battles on the sceen"

Rebecca about to leave the room.

"Can you least think about it"said Thomas

"Think about what?"Rebecca

"About leaving the team"said William

"I've already thought about it"answered Rebecca.

Matthew goes up toward Jeremy

"Hey, I'm Matthew Star adopted son to Zhane and Karone of KO-35"said Matthew. "Don't worry about the other guys attuide

"Good, Maybe we could become good friends"said Rachel

"Why did you chosed Jeremy?"Jack Landors

Sky Tate, Sydney Drew Tate and Bridge Carson looked at Jack in the face. Couldn't believe he would actually say those words.

"Are you saying that my son wouldn't make fit as a leader?"Sky

"Uh"said Jack doesn't know what to say at first

Lynn Landors steps up and hits Jack in the cheek

"Dad, How could you say that to Aunt Sydney and Uncle Sky like that?"Lynn

"I think Jeremy will make a fine leader"said Bridget


	47. Chapter 47

Why did you chose him:Part I

Thomas and Daniel turned toward where Rebecca was about to go upstairs.

Theodore and Rachel were with their cousins of course talking.

Bridget, Lynn, Bridge,Jack, Sky and Sydney were catching up.

"So, How is everything going at the academy?"Bridge

"It's doing good"said Theodore yelling out loud

Jason smacks his head on the head.

"Haven't I taught you manners?"said Jason

"Bridge, Do you think you would come back to the academy?"said Sydney turning toward her fellow team mate. "We really miss having you and Bridget around the place"

Bridget looks at her father in the face. It's been at least a couple years since his fiance death.

"Aunt Sydney please don't rush it"said Bridget

"How do you think Jeremy will like being a ranger?"yelled Dax

"I think he will do fine"said Ella

"Rebecca Maria Hartford, Why did you chose him?"yelled Thomas

Everyone just frozed in what in they were doing of course.

"Why would you chose someone you don't even know yet?"said Daniel

"Why didn't you chose Ella as a leader?"Thomas

Rachel knowns that her brother just went too far this time. She calls her parents who are home in Rootcore.

Chip answered the phone

"Chip, Whose on the phone?"Nick who was over watching a baseball game.

"Honey, Whose on the phone?"Vida who was sitting next to her sister Madison

Chip looks up at them.

"Sure, We will both come straight away"said Chip hanging up the phone

"Chip, Whose was on the phone?"Madison

"Rachel was calling on her cell-phone, she with Theodore Scott, Sydney, Sky and Jeremy Tate at the Hartford Mansion"answered Chip turning toward his friends and wife in the face.

"What is Rachel doing there?"Madison

"Gotten permission from the commander to see her friends"said Chip.

"Did she say what was going on?"Nick

"Yeah, Vida you aren't going to like it"said Chip

"What I'm not going to like?"Vida

"Rachel said something about the spirit team leader resigning"said Chip

Nick, Vida and Madison looked at each other in the face

"Wait, Rebecca Maria Hartford is the leader of the spirit team"said Madison

"Yeah, But she and Bridget Carson and Lynn Landors went to Space Patrol Delta and got Sky and Sydney son as the new leader of the team"said Chip

"What does this have to do with their son?"Vida

"Something about Daniel and Thomas being ticked off at Rebecca"said Chip turning the other three on the couch. "For choosing someone else then Ella Bly"

"That's why Rachel probably called"said Madison

"I told her that Vida and I would be there shortly"said Chip

"Wait, We are coming with you said Nick"


	48. Chapter 48

Why did you chose him:Part II

Everyone was still frozen just staring at Daniel Russell and Thomas Thorn in the face.

Thomas had no clue that Rachel had called their parents in Briarwood.

Xander noticed Rachel hanging up her cell-phone. He excused himself from the others and walked over to his neice who was in the kitchen area.

"Rachel, Who was on the phone?"Xander

Rachel looks up at her uncle in the face

"You caught me Uncle Xander, Dad and mom are coming shortly"answered Rachel who was folding her cell-phone to her jean pocket. "I couldn't have Thomas be rude to Rebecca, even through she picked someone else beside Ella"

Xander nods his head

"By the way I spoke to dad, by the sound of his voice"said Rachel who looks into the family room where everyone else was.

"Yeah, I know the anger from Vida"said Xander being the green ranger on the mystic force team.

"Except you haven't seen Uncle Nick and Aunt Madison for at least 5 months, since my brother became a ranger"said Rachel.

"Can't wait to see them again, including your parents"said Xander

"We better get back in there"said Rachel

Both head back into the family room. Where everyone is still watching Daniel Russell and Thomas Thorn saying some words to Rebecca.

Ella, Sally and Brianna were standing right behind her of course. With Bridget and Lynn next to her with their arms folded across their chest.

"We are ok, with Jeremy as our new leader"said Lynn answered angrily

"Easy for you to say, you guys know each other"said Thomas

"What's wrong if they know each other?"Sally Scott

"Uh,Nothing"answered Daniel

"Brianna, William and I know each other"said Sally

"Yeah, We actually grew up together, because our parents were rangers on the same team"said Brianna Oliver

"So, Tell us Rebecca why did you chose Jeremy Lee Tate to take your place?"demanded Thomas

Before anyone could say anything. They heard some angry voices walking into the front door entrance.

Fear on both Daniel Russell and Thomas Thorn faces.

"That sounds like Aunt Vida and my mom"said Daniel

They were right in came Vida Rocca Thorn and Madison Rocca Russell into the entrance.

"Thomas Micheal Thorn"Yelled Vida Thorn

"Daniel Drew Nicholas Russell"Yelled Madison Russell

Both of the females yelling at their sons.

Nick Russell and Chip Thorn followed behind their wives.

"Mom and Aunt Vida, what are you doing here?"Daniel

"We heard that you two are causing problems for the team"said Madison


	49. Chapter 49

Angry Parents:Part I

"How did you know we were causing problems?"Thomas

Rachel spoke up

"That's because I called mom and dad"answered Rachel

Both Thomas and Daniel looked at Rachel in the face

"Why would you do a thing like that?"Thomas

"I don't like the way your treating Rebecca"said Rachel turning toward her brother and cousin in the face. "I'm even more surprised that you two were picked as rangers for the spirit team"

"Well, I don't see you as a ranger at the academy yet"said Daniel

Gasps could be heard from everyone else in the family room.

Both Sydney and Sky looked at each other in the face.

"Actually both Theodore Scott and Rachel Thorn are rangers if they want the morphers"said Sydney

"Hey"said Theodore Scott turning toward his sister and dad in the face. "Yes, I don't have to stay with mom then"

Jumping up and down of course.

Rachel of course was speechless of course.

"Your just saying that"said Daniel

"Daniel Micheal Nicholas Russell that is enough"demanded Ella Bly giving Daniel a punch in the nose.

Making his nose bleed a little

"Uncle Xander look what Ella did"yelled Daniel

Xander, Ronny, Madison and Nick looked at Daniel and Ella in the face.

Ella looks at Rebecca placing her morpher back on her wrist. Rebecca looks at Ella in the face and nods.

Rebecca who usually doesn't get angrily at certain people.

"DANIEL MICHEAL NICHOLAS RUSSELL"Yelled Rebecca

Daniel who was still holding his bleeding nose.

"Jeremy Lee Tate is your commanding leader for the moment"yelled Rebecca shoving her morpher in his face. "I'm still going to be wearing my morpher"

That's when almost everyone noticed that Rebecca morpher was different then the spirit morphers

"Rebecca why is your morpher different then the spirit rangers morphers?"Chip

Sky, Bridge, Sydney, Lynn, Bridget and Jeremy noticed the way Rebecca frozed of course. Because Rebecca had explained why she chose someone like their son to lead the spirit ranger team.


	50. Chapter 50

Grounded:Part I

"Rebecca you didn't answer the question"said Will the black operation overdrive

"Will, knock it off"said Ronny

"My morpher is different then the others"said Rebecca who was putting her morpher back on her wrist. "The reason I chosed someone else who has more experiences as a leader"

"That's where our cousin comes in"said Bridget

Shocked looks could be heard

Sydney and Sky looked at each other in the face. The fact that Rebecca hasn't told her team mates about leaving her home to come to the academy as a ranger.

"Rebecca there's something else your not telling us right?"Matthew

Rebecca Maria Hartford frozed. She didn't have the heart to tell them about her news of leaving the mansion. Especially her father and his friends helping him raised her.

"Rebecca, I think you should mention it"said Sydney

"Mention what?"Nick

"I will be heading back with Uncle Sky and Aunt Sydney to spd"answered Rebecca turning toward everyone in the family room. "Don't worry Theodore and Rachel will be with me always"bolting away from everyone

"WHAT"yelled both Thomas and Daniel

"WHY?"asked Rose noticed the look on Mack's face

"What did Rebecca mean by that my sister and cousin would be with her always?"Sally

Jeremy Lee Tate speaks out

"I would have someone else from another ranger team take my place at the academy"said Jeremy turning toward the others in the family room. "I was already second in command of the team we have there"

"Wait, Are you saying that Rebecca is resigning as the leader of the spirit team to join the ranks of spd?"Jack

"Uh, Yes"said Sky

Jeremy Lee Tate turns toward Thomas Thorn and Daniel Russell in the face

"Both of you are grounded for two weeks"said Jeremy

"What"yelled Daniel

"Uh, What does grounded mean?"Theodore

"It means they won't be helping us with battles for two weeks"answered Jeremy


	51. Chapter 51

Angry Parents:Part II

"Mom and dad do something"demanded Thomas

"Sorry, I'm going to agree with Jeremy, your grounded"said Vida angrily

Thomas turns toward his sister Rachel in the face

"None of this would had happen if you didn't call our parents in the first place"demanded Thomas about to punch Rachel in the face.

But Jeremy blocked him from punching Rachel in the face

The looks on the kids faces

"How did you learn that?"Daniel shocked

"Lots of practice in training with my family, and karate classes"said Jeremy

"Do you think you could teach us that?"Daniel again

Jeremy looking at Daniel and the others in the face

"Are you going to get an attidude with the others and me?"Jeremy

"No"said Daniel

Jeremy nods his head.

"I'm going to go find Rebecca then"said Jeremy

"Jeremy, I'll go with you"said Mack

"Actually, Mr. Hartford there's no need to"said Jeremy.

Both Rose and Ronny put their hands on Mack's shoulder

"Mack, Jeremy knows what's he's doing"said Sydney

Jeremy turns his head toward the kids

"Just to let you know you two"said Jeremy pointing to Daniel and Thomas in the face. "Your not off the hook, your still grounded from fighting"

Jeremy disappearing into thin air

"How did he do that?"Matthew

"Actually, That's one of Jeremy gifts he can disappeared"said Sky

"That's the same with the other kids"said Xander


	52. Chapter 52

Last Night:Part I

Jeremy Tate found Rebecca Hartford packing some of her things into 6 suitcases and two boxes.

"Do you need any help packing?"Jeremy

Rebecca turns toward the entrance of her bedroom

"Only some of my music"said Rebecca

Jeremy picking up some cds from the self

"You do know that you don't need all of your things at the academy"said Jeremy feeling bad about everything. "It's not like your going to be needing all of your things"

"Actually, There are a few things I will need"said Rebecca

Who was finished packing, and went back downstairs.

Jeremy follows her downstairs. Knowing that everyone else was probably downstairs still talking.

Everyone looks up when they noticed Jeremy following Rebecca from downstairs

"Well, It looks like Jeremy found Rebecca upstairs packing"said Matthew

Since they all saw her stuff near the front entrance.

"Does, Rebecca really need all of that?"Zhane

Who was pointing at Rebecca's suitcases on the floor.

"What are the things you going to be needing?"Jeremy who knows that everyone else can hear them talking.

"Rebecca,Is it important?"Vida

Not even looking at the gown-ups in the face.

"Yes"said Rebecca

Who goes downstairs to the basement.

Ella Bly, Lynn Landors, Bridget Carson, Sally Scott, Brianna Oliver and Rachel Thorn go downstairs to see what's going on with new leader and old leader in the basement.

Bridge, Sydney, Sky, Jack and the operation overdrive rangers go to the basement also.


	53. Chapter 53

Last Moment:Part I

Mack, Rose, Dax, Ronny and Will came into the basement where you keep all of the rangers weapons and etc.

"Rebecca, Will we see you again?"Sally

"It depends"answered Rebecca

"Depends on what?"Brianna

"If I'm needed"answered Rebecca

Who was looking for something else.

"Rebecca, What actually are you looking for?"Dax

"Uh, Nothing"answered Rebecca

Who was busying looking at something from the data computer

"It doesn't look like you don't need nothing"said Will

"I believe it's none of your business"answered Lynn Landors

"What do you mean it's none of our business"answered Ronny

"Well, We weren't actually there when Rebecca was talking to Aunt Sydney and Uncle Sky"answered Bridget Carson

"Only when she mention, something about Jeremy being the new leader for the spirit team"answered Lynn Landors

"But,Why does she have to leave?"Rose

Jeremy looking over to Rebecca who found what she needed at spd.

"I wouldn't know that answer"said Lynn

Almost everyone turns toward Rebecca who finally found what she was looking for at least.

Ronny Robertson Bly turned toward her niece and her daughter in the face. She kind of knew why Rebecca was leaving her family and friends behind.

She turns toward Ella who had grew up with Rebecca Hartford for at least 9 years since her death. Now that Rebecca was leaving who would her daughter turned too.

Ronny sighs a little too loud.

Xander and Dax looked over to their friend in the face.

"Ronny is something wrong?"Dax

Ronny looks at her husband in the face.

"I think we should let Ella go with Rebecca to attend the academy"answered Ronny

"Ok"answered Xander

Ronny turns toward some people in the room.

"It is ok for Ella to attend the academy with Rebecca?"Ronny

Ella turns and hears what her mother was asking. She turns toward almost everyone in the basement


	54. Chapter 54

Last Moment:Part II

The rest of the spirit team looked over to Ronny Robertson Bly in the face. Her mentioning that Ella joined Rebecca at space patrol delta academy.

"You can't be serious?"demanded Will

Turning toward his team mate in the face

Xander looks at his wife in the face

"Ronny, Are you sure?"Xander

"Yes"said Ronny

About to head to the kitchen area.

"Ronny, What's going on?"Dax

"Rebecca and Ella can't lose each other"answered Ronny

Ella turns toward her mother in the face.

"Mom, I won't lose Rebecca"said Ella turning toward Ronny in the face. "She just going to be in the next city"

Ronny turns toward everyone in the family room.

"But Rebecca doesn't really know anyone, except Theodore Scott and Rachel Thorn at the academy"answered Ronny sighing. "Not only that you and Rebecca have been raised since my death"

Ella, Xander and the rest of the team knew what Ronny was talking about.

Rebecca Hartford was standing next to Jeremy Tate and his parents.

"With your permission, I would like to have the spirit team as back-ups at the academy"answered Rebecca sighing. "I will understand if you say no"

Sky and Sydeny looked at each other in the face.

Jack and Bridge looked at them also.

Jeremy speaks up

"Mom and Dad, Maybe it's for the best if they came"said Jeremy sighing. "I mean Rebecca would be in second in command of my team, she won't be alone since Theordore and Rachel are on the team"

"I don't see a problem with it"answered Sydney Tate

Turning toward her husband Sky in the face

"Sure"answered Sky Tate


	55. Chapter 55

Author's Note:

Just thought you would want to know whose is on the spirit ranger team now.

Matthew Thomas Star-Pink Spirit

Jeremy Tate-Yellow-New Leader

Brianna Oliver-Silver

Bridget Carson-Orange

Lynn Landors-White

Actually Artemis Smith isn't a ranger for the spirit team. He will become one for one of the squads for spd through.

William Desantoes-Black

Thomas Thorn-Gold

Sally Scott-Green

**Space Patrol Delta Team of Rangers**

**C-Squad Rangers:**

Mary-Kate Mcknight-Pink

Micheal Park-Green

Carolyn Johnson-Yellow

Jason Mcknight-White

**B-Squad Rangers:**

Thedore Scott-Blue

Rachel Thorn-Pink

Rebecca Hartford-second in command now, red ranger

Destiny-Green-Leader of the B-Squad Team

**D-squad rangers:**

Artemis Smith-Blue

Layla-Black

Nathan Grayson-Green


	56. Chapter 56

New Home at Space Partol Delta: Part I

Rebecca Hartford was at spd academy now. With Theodore Scott and Rachel Thorn and some of the other cadets on different squads.

The personal officials and the adults were talking in the mess area for the adults.

"Do you really think it's a good idea to have another team of rangers here?"Lt. White

"We already have 4 squads training to become rangers"said Lt. Little

"I don't see the reason to have a back-up team of rangers"said Lt. Kelsey Mitchell

"Your just saying that"said Lt. Mckay

"So what"answered Lt. Carter Grayson

"So I guess we will have another team at the academy"said Dr. Dana Grayson

"Yeah, We really don't see a problem with the situation"said Commander Faith Hope.

Who was at the main headquarters station somewhere else.

"We already seen the actions these kids have fought against some insects"Lt. Waters.

Everyone looks at her in the face.

"What do you mean you have seen them fighting already?"Lt. Mckay

"I was there at the angel grove mall shopping when it took place"said Lt. Waters

"So how are the former B-Squad rangers taking the news?"Lt. Lakes

"I think they are happy about the situation"said Lt. Mitchell

"What are we happy about?"said a voice

They turned around and frozed when they notice the former B-Squad rangers standing there. Well all except Bridge Carson since he was somewhere else in the base area.

"We were wondering how you all were taking the news"said Lt. Waters giving the others personal a glare in the face.

"Since you have decided to add new and unexperience kids as a back-up here at the academy"said Lt. Lakes

"Actually, Are you saying our son is unexperience as a ranger"said Lt. Sydney Tate

"We already know that your son is good"said Lt. Mckay

"Yes, I guess you didn't know that Jeremy is now the new leader of the spirit team"said Zhane.

With some of the other parents were behind the former B-Squad rangers.

"Wait what are they doing here?"Lt. Little

"I believe some of you haven't met Zhane the silver space ranger, Andros the red space ranger, Rocky the blue turbo ranger and the others"said Lt. Tate

"They are here to see where their kids are staying at the academy"said Commander Sky Tate.


	57. Chapter 57

New Home At Space Partol Delta: Part II

With the former rangers standing behind the former B-Squad rangers in the commanding center area.

"If you have a problem with us being here we will leave"said Rose

"Actually, I hope you have a nice stay here"said Commander Faith Hope

Talking toward the former rangers in the face in her office. In another part of the spd headquarters of course.

"Thanks"said Madison

"I'm sure everyone won't give you any trouble"said Commander Faith Hope

Giving them a glare in the face

"Because I will know"said Commander Faith Hope

"Uh, We better get back to work"said Lt. Lake

Leaving the comannding center.

"We never said anything about Jeremy being unexperience ranger"said Lt. Waters sighing. "I hope you enjoy your visiting here"

Leaving the area.

The others were about to leave also.

"Uh, Lt Tate we are so sorry"said Lt. White

"Yeah, What he said"said Lt.. Burns

Both of them leaving the area too.

Some of the rangers who worked at spd. Look over to some of their team mates or friends in the face.

"So what's this about Jeremy Tate being the leader for the spirit team?"Lt. Taylor

"Wait, I thought Ms. Hartford was their leader?"Dr. Dana Grayson

"Actually, Rebecca is going to be transferring here at the academy"answered Lt. Sydney Tate sighing. "Should warn you all that Bridge Carson is here with his daughter Bridget at the academy"

Gasps could be heard

"How are they taking the news?"Lt. James

"It will take some time"said Commander Andros Hammond answered

"Since the death of his fiance a couple years ago"said Lt. Billy Cranston


	58. Chapter 58

New Home At Space Partol Delta:Part III

The cadets were spread throughout the academy or base has you call it.

Rebecca Hartford was meeting the others of her new team. Since now Jeremy Tate was the yellow ranger and new leader for her team. What the parents didn't know it was only for temporary.

Rebecca already knew that Theodore Scott and Rachel Thorn were on her team she thinks. At least that's what Jeremy told the others at the Hartford mansion.

Each of the B-Squad in which is the team that Rebecca was on had their own rooms on the base. Meaning they were apartments closed to each other. Where the others squads had to share their apartments or quarters with each other.

Most of the squads were in the simulation or in the gym area with other cadets.

"Hey, Did you hear that we how have a new transfer student here?"Cadet Jason Mcknight

"Yes"answered Cadet Violet Stevens

"My parents said that Jeremy Tate is the yellow ranger for the spirit team"spoked Cadet Micheal Park

"Micheal, I thought your parents are dead?"spoke Cadet Bryan Brookes

"Cadet Brookes, Don't start another fight now"yelled Cadet Destiny

Who had walked into the gym area

"So, Destiny have you met the new student yet?"Joyce

"No, She should be here soon"said Destiny

Cadets were shocked at the mention another female student coming here

Thedore Scott and Rachel Thorn were walking along with Rebecca Hartford since she's only been here only twice at the academy. They want anyone picking on their friend and now new team mate.

"Rebecca, There are some others we are meeting before we meet the others in the gym"said Theodore

"Ok"answered Rebecca

Stopping in one of the quarters or apartments.

"My sister Meghan lives here with her friends in the apartment"answered Rachel.

Knocking on the door

"Come in"yelled a female voice

They go in the apartment, which has about 5 bedrooms, 4 bathrooms, kitchen, living and rec area in the place.

"Rachel"yelled Meghan

Racing toward Rachel and hugging her around the waist

3 Other people came out of their rooms to meet the others.

"Rebecca, This is Meghan Thorn, Emily Desantoes, Layla and Paul Johnson"said Theodore

"Everyone, This is Rebecca Hartford the leader of the former spirit team"answered Rachel

"Wow, It's great to finally meet you"said Emily

"Same with me"said Paul

"Laya started coming to the academy 2 years ago"said Rachel.

"The others were here when their parents started working here at least 8 years ago"said Theodore

"So, It true your coming here?"Laya

Looking at Rebecca in the face

"Yes"answered Rebecca

Meghan looking at her watch

"We should get going before the others get impatient"said Meghan

"Yeah, that would be a good idea"said Paul

"There is something I don't understand"said Layla

"Layla, Is something wrong?"Meghan

"Well, if Rebecca was the old spirit team leader, who is taking her place?"Layla

"Actually, You will meet the others in the gym"said Rachel

Knowing very well who was taking Rebecca place.

"So, Will we meet the spirit team?"Paul

"I'm not sure what they are doing"said Rebecca thinking to herself for a moment. "I will call my friend Ella"

Stopping for a moment on the way to one of the buildings in the base.

They were sure what Rebecca was telling Ella on the phone.

"Ok, See you guys in 15 minutes"spoked Rebecca

Hanging up the phone and returning to the others

"Ella said they were heading to the gym in 10 minutes"said Rebecca putting her phone on her wrist.

Back in the gym area

"Destiny, Are you sure it's a female that's coming to the academy?"Cadet Bryan Brookes

"Yes"answered Destiny

Going over to one of the mats and sitting down on it

"Guys, Have you wondered where Jeremy been for a couple weeks now?"Cadet Jason Mcknight

"Actually, In fact he was with his parents visiting some friends of the family"answered Cadet Daisy Hammond

Adopted daughter to Andros and Ashley Hammond of earth.

"It's what dad inform me since he was there at least 4 days"answered Cadet Daisy Hammond

Few minutes later the spirit team came into the gym

"Everyone, This is Ella Bly-Purple Spirit Ranger, Daniel Russell-Blue Spirit Ranger, Thomas Thorn-Gold Spirit Ranger, Brianna Oliver-Silver Spirit Ranger, William Desantoes-Black Spirit Ranger, Matthew Star-Pink Spirit Ranger, Sally Scott-Green Spirit Ranger, Bridget Carson-Orange Spirit Ranger and Lynn Landors-White Spirit Ranger"answered Jeremy Tate

"Everyone, Meet Jeremy Tate-Yellow Spirit Ranger"answered Ella Bly

"Jeremy, What do you mean your on spirit ranger team?"demanded Phillip

Jeremy wasn't actually sure how to telll his friends about being the new leader for the spirit team.

Then 3 minutes later, Rachel Thorn, Theodore Scott, Emily Desantoes, Layla, Paul Johnson and Rebecca Hartford came into the gym area.

The other cadets turned when the 6 of them came into the room.

"Wow, Who is she?"Joyce

Pointing to Rebecca Hartford standing with her new mates

"Everyone, This is Rebecca Hartford the former leader for the spirit team"answered Sally Scott

Most of the cadets mouths were wide open

Rebecca Hartford waves to everyone

"Rebecca, This is Destiny she is the leader for B-Squad"said Layla

Pointing to a girl who was wearing Green skirt.

"Everyone this is Rebecca Hartford who is in second of command for the B-Squad"spoked Meghan

"Wait, Jeremy that was your spot"yelled Nathan Grayson

"Everyone, Listen Jeremy Tate is now the yellow ranger and new leader for the spirit team"answered Rachel

Not sure what everyones reactions were going to be of course.

"WHAT"Yelled Phillip, Jason Mcknight, Bryan Brookes and Carolyn Johnson said at once

"Destiny, Don't you have something to say?"demanded Joyce

"I really don't have a problem with the situation"said Destiny

Being taught not to be rude to people

"Just because your new to the B-Squad, doesn't make you important to the academy"spoked Jason Mcknight

"Jason Ethan Mcknight, I hope Dad doesn't hear you say that"yelled Mary-Kate Mcknight

Giving her brother a glare in the face

"So, What he's not here right now"spoked Jason Mcknight

Rebecca Hartford of course was taken back by the nasty sayings to her and front of friends.

"Rebecca, Don't mind the others"said Paul

Being the oldest in his family household-meaning children.

Then suddenly some of the cadets started a fight by pouncing on Rebecca Hartford.

"How can you do this"yelled Jason Mcknight

Of the cadets pouncing on Rebecca Hartford

"Jason, What are you doing?"Yelled Joyce

"Phillip, Get off of her"yelled Meghan

"Rebecca didn't do anything to you"yelled Emily Desantoes

"So, What"yelled Carolyn Johnson

"Carolyn Cassandra Johnson, Get off of Rebecca right now"yelled Paul Johnson

Her brother trying to get his sister off of his fellow team mate-from a different team of course.

Both B-Squad and the spirit team were trying to stop the fighting with their leader of course. Jeremy and Destiny called for back-up meaning-the former B-Squad and the others into the gym area.

Actually the gym area is something everyone can used without having adult supervision.


	59. Chapter 59

The Fight:Part I

While the current B-Squad and the spirit team were trying to stop the fight with their leaders.

Jeremy Tate and Destiny called for back-up meaning the former B-Squad rangers and the rest of the parents.

"Guys, Come on knock it off"yelled Layla

"Come on guys, Rebecca didn't do anything to you"bellowed Sally Scott

Trying to get to Rebecca who was being pounced on of course.

Jason Mcknight, Carolyn Johnson, Phillip, Jamie, Bryan Brookes and Ronald who were actually near or on Rebecca.

Mean while somewhere else in the base, meaning the adults-mess hall.

The former B-Squad rangers and some of the parents were talking of course. When the call came in about the fight going on in the gym.

"All of you are most welcome to stay here at the academy"said Lt. Sydney Tate

Looking at some of the parents in the face

"In fact, we could used more gown-ups here at the academy"said Lt. Andros Hammond

Looking at his sister and brother in law in the face

"Are you sure it's ok?"Karone

"Yes, In fact we need new assistant in the medical area and etc"answered Lt. Connor Mcknight

"You can count on us to help you"said Zhane

That's when something beeped in the room

"What was that sound?"Rose Ortiz

"That's the computer screen, it's tells us about coming messages"answered Lt. Tori Bradley

The screen came on which showed Jeremy Tate and Destiny

"Jeremy and Destiny what's up?"Lt. Casey Smith

"Commander Tate you better get to the gym now"demanded Destiny

Who was breathing very hard

Commander Sky Tate getting up from where he was sitting of course.

"Destiny, Sweetie what's wrong?"Lt. Lily Smith

Knowing her new mentor daughter was the leader for B-Squad now

Destiny looking at Jeremy for help.

That's when the adults heard yelling going on in the back ground.

They all got up from where they were sitting of course

"Carolyn Johnson, Jason Mcknight, Phillip, Jamie, Ronald and Bryan Brookes started a fight in the gym"said Jeremy sighing.

"We will be there in 10 seconds"said Lt. Connor Mcknight

"Layla, Mary-Kate, Meghan, Sally are trying to stop the fighting"said Destiny sighing

"I can't believe this"said Xander Bly

"Neither can we"answered Lt. Cassie Johnson

Most of the parents and the former B-Squad raced toward the gym.

Back in the gym section, Jeremy and Destiny just got off the computer screen

"Everyone, This isn't right"yelled Theodore Scott

Trying to the others stop fighting with Rebecca

Ella Bly, Brianna Oliver, Sally Scott, Lynn Landors and Bridget Carson were surrounding Rebecca to stop the others from fighting with their friend

"Guys, So what if Rebecca is new to the force"answered Cadet Hannah Bradley

Liking Rebecca at once of course.

Both Jeremy Tate and Destiny looked at each other then towards Rebecca who blocked everyone fists of course.

Which shocked most of the cadets

"WHAT THE HELL"Yelled Bryan Brookes

Most of the cadets not noticing the gown-ups who arrived to the scene of course.

"Bryan Lee Brookes that is enough"yelled Sergeant Ryan Mitchell

Since Bryan parents weren't actually there at the base

Some of the former rangers were in shocked when they arrived to the scene. Saw Rebecca blocking fists from the other cadets.

"Would someone care to explain what is going on here?"demanded Lt. Andros Hammond

Most of the cadet frozed at the sound of that voice of course.

"Uh, It was just a misunderstanding"said Ronald

"It didn't look like a misunderstanding to us"said Lt. Casey Smith

"Bryan Brookes, Jason Mcknight, Ronald, Carolyn Johnson, Jamie and Phillip don't like the fact that Rebecca is joining spd"answered Rachel sighing.

"That Jeremy is now the new leader to the spirit team"answered Bridget Carson

Commander Tate, Lt. Tate, Casey Smith, Connor Mcknight, Andros Hammond and Lt. Waters just stared at the cadets in the face

"You all should have known better not to fight against each other"said Lt. Waters

"But, I don't think it's right for her to come here"said Jason Mcknight

Both Connor Mcknight, Kimberly and Tommy Oliver were shocked of course.

"That's not your decision wether Ms. Hartford comes here"said Lt. Tate

Commander Tate thinking to himself for a moment.

"Commander Tate, What kind of punishment should they get?"Lt. Cassie Johnson

"Well since neither squads were on duty, it's up to their parents for their punishments"answered Commander Tate looking at everyone in the face.

"Ms. Hartford, Spirit Team Ranger and B-Squad why don't you head to the medical bay and get some ice on those bruises"said Lt. Andros Hammond.

Since Rebecca Hartford was sort of on the ground. By getting a good punch that she didn't blocked in time.

Sally Scott and Bridget Carson ended getting punched as well.

But for Bridget Carson she was worried about what punishment they were going to get of course.

C-Squad Cadets were told to go to one of the conference rooms in 2 hours. So they left the gym in a hurry of course

When all of the cadets left the gym, the parents just looked at each other in the face.

"Wow"said Lt. Cassie Johnson

"That's something we don't usually see here in the academy"said Lt. Connor Mcknight

"You mean our kids pouncing on a new student?"Lt.T:J Johnson

"Yes"answered Landors

"I better go to the medical bay"said Bridge Carson

Leaving everyone behind in the gym still

"Wait, Bridge I'll go with you"said Mack Hartford

Following Bridge behind to the medical bay

The others just stared in what just happen of course.


	60. Chapter 60

The Discussion:Part I

Bridget Carson, Rebecca Hartford and Sally Scott were in the medical bay at the spd academy-or base what ever you call it.

Bridget was sort of worried about what punishment they were going to get from their parents

B-Squad and the spirit team were there to check on their leaders of course.

Bridget turns toward Lynn Landors who had a facture in her leg. From getting kicked in the leg by trying to stop the fight of course.

"You don't think we will get punished?"Bridget

Worried what the commander might do to them of course. Also her father Bridge Carson,not knowing what his plans were too.

Lynn Landors turning toward her cousin and friend in the face.

"I don't know"said Lynn

Both Destiny and Jeremy weren't there because they were telling the adults what happen.

"We probably won't get punished"said Brianna Oliver

Who was sitting near Sally Scott her cousin and friend on the couch.

"Come on C-Squad and D-Squad were the ones that started the fight to begin with"said Meghan Thorn

Who was leaning on her sister Rachel Thorn who was looking at Rebecca Hartford.

Rebecca Hartford wasn't looking that good at all.

"Dr. Anderson, Is there anything wrong with Rebecca?"Paul Johnson

Knowing that his sister was one of those who pounced on Rebecca pretty hard.

Dr. Logan Anderson looked up from where he was the others who had either a facture, bruised eye and etc.

"It's hard to say"said Dr. Logan Anderson sighing

The spirit team knew at once that wasn't good news at all

12 minutes later, some of the parents came into the medical bay.

When they walked into the medical bay, some of them were in a surprised-or worst shocked.

Lt. Sydney Tate, Bridget Carson, Mack Hartford, Ronny Bly, Commander Tate and Lt. Jack Landors came into the area.

The kids looked up when they heard footsteps coming close to the area.

Bridge Carson turned away from the parents, back toward Rebecca who was laying down on a medical bed.

Dr. Logan Anderson noticed the parents there and excused himself to talk to them

"Dr. Anderson, How are our kids?"Ronny Bly

"Ms. Landors has a facture in her leg, Ms. Scott has a slightly twisted her ankle, Ms. Carson has only a cast on her wrist"answered Dr. Anderson

"What about the others?"Lt. Jack Landors

Happy that his daughter wasn't serious hurt

Dr. Anderson sighing

"It's a good thing that the spirit team and B-Squad were trying to stop the fight with the other cadets"said Dr. Anderson

"Dr. Anderson. You haven't said anything about Rebecca"said Lt. Sydney Tate

"To tell you the truth, Ms. Hartford was having trouble breathing earlier"spoked Dr. Anderson

That's when they heard screaming and yelling inside the medical area

"NO"yelled Emily Desantoes

who isn't a ranger at the moment

"WHAT THE HELL"yelled Thomas Thorn

"Dr. Anderson, She's crashing"yelled Lynn Landors

Dr. Anderson racing into the room and toward Rebecca Hartford form on the bed.

The girls walked toward their parents, all except Bridget Carson through.

"Rebecca was punched very hard"said Lynn Landors

Burrying her face in Aunt Sydney arms

"What happens if she doesn't make it?"William Desantoes

"No, Rebecca is a strong fighter"said Ella

Who was with her mother Ronny Robertson Bly.

Dr. Anderson had called for some help from the others-meaning other doctors that worked there.

Dr. Dana Grayson, Dr. Aisha Desantoes and Dr. Karone Star were with Dr. Anderson trying to stop Rebecca from crashing anymore.


	61. Chapter 61

The Fight:Part II

Dr. Anderson came out of the area to talk to everyone who was there waiting in the other room.

"How is Rebecca doing?"Matthew Star

"Can we see her?"Lynn Landors

Both Jeremy Tate and Destiny were there with the team. They couldn't believe what was going on at the moment.

Dr. Anderson put his hand up for a moment

"Ms. Hartford is resting at the moment, won't be able to have visitors for awhile"said Dr. Grayson

Who walked into the room a few minutes later

"So, Rebecca is going be ok right?"Destiny

"For the moment, right now she won't be able to have visitors"said Dr. Dana Grayson

"Only those who have a segurity card may see her"said Dr. Anderson

Looking at the former B-Squad in the face

"I'm so sorry"said Dr. Aisha Desantoes

The parents overheard their kids talking to each other

"None of this would have happen if the others didn't pounced on her"yelled Daniel Russell

"Yeah"yelled Thomas

Very angry at the other kids

Suddenly Bridget Carson justs collapsed. She has a smiliar power like her father.

"Uncle Sky, Bridget just collapsed"yelled Lynn Landors

Getting the former rangers attention

Dr. Anderson, Commander Tate and his fellow team mates rushed toward Bridget Carson who had just collapsed.

It took a few moments to figure out what's wrong with Bridget.

Everyone else was in the waiting room-meaning outside of the medical bay area

"You don't think something is wrong with Bridget?"Matthew

"It's not like Bridget to collapsed"said Lynn

Worried about her cousin and friend

"That's it"yelled Thomas

Yelling out loud

Team mates looked at him in the face

"Thomas, What's it?"Emily Desantoes

"I'm going to give those cadets a piece of my mind"yelled Thomas

"Thomas Thorn, Don't started another situation"said Meghan

"Well, I can't just stand here waiting on good or bed news on our team mates"demanded Thomas

Not knowing that the former B-Squad had heard everything when they walked out of the area.

"No, Need to worry about the others at the moment"said Lt. Sydney Tate

"They are being taken care of by their parents"said Lt. Andros Hammond

"Plus, Sky is going to update the bads news to them"said Lt. Sydney Tate


	62. Chapter 62

Bad News:Part I

In the cadets command room-private area for the rangers cadets. Their parents were there dicussing the situation that took place in the gym

Carolyn Johnson, Jason Mcknight, Nathan Grayson and the others were sitting across their parents.

"Why would you do something to another student?"Lt. Kimberly Oliver

"We don't want Jeremy Tate to leave"answered Cadet Carolyn Johnson

"Who said Jeremy was leaving?"answered Destiny

Who came walking into the command room.

"Destiny, How are the others?"Lt. Justin Stewart

Destiny looking at the adults in the face

"That the fact Bridget Carson just collapsed a moment ago"answered Destiny angrily

Shocked looks on everyone faces

"Oops, I wasn't supposed to say that"said Destiny

"Destiny, Don't worry we aren't going to punish you for saying that"said Lt. Andros Hammond

Who came walking into the command room a couple minutes later

Destiny nodding her head

"Lt. Hammond is it true about Bridget?"Cadet Bryan Brookes

"I'm afraid it is true cadets"said Lt. Andros Hammond

"You haven't said anything about the others"said Cadet Phillip

Before Lt. Andros Hammond could say anything else. The others came into the command center-meaning the spirit team, B-Squad and some of their silblings came walking behind former B-Squad rangers.

Lynn Landors had a bandage on her leg, Sally Scott only had a bruised on her face. The others were ok, all except Ms. Hartford and Ms. Carson who weren't with them.

"Wait, A minute where's Rebecca?"Cadet Hannah Bradley

"Lynn are you ok?"asked Daisy

"Yeah"said Lynn

Commander Sky Tate turned toward the others who started the fight

"That Ms. Rebecca Hartford and Ms. Bridget Carson are both in the medical bay"said Commander Sky Tate

"Are they ok?"Cadet Luke Hammond

"I'm they are not ok"said Lt. Sydney Tate

"Ms. Rebecca Hartford is in currently in a coma, as for Ms. Bridget Carson she only collapsed"said Dr. Dana Grayson who came with the others

Surprised looks on the cadets faces-meaning the ones that started the fight to begin with

"We didn't mean to fight with Rebecca"said Jason Mcknight

"Good, Because I will be dicussing your punishments with your parents"said Lt. Sydney Tate

Could see the scare looks on their faces

"Cadet Jason Mcknight you shouldn't be apologizing to us but to Rebecca's family"answered Cadet Brianna Oliver

Who was one of the members on the spirit team that Rebecca had started.

"We, Are sorry"yelled Cadet Carolyn Johnson

Paul Johnson just staring at his sister and her team mates in the face

"I'm afraid it's already too late for that"answered Ella Bly

Who ended up punching Jason and Carolyn in the face with her fist

Storms out of the command room

Both of them holding their noses-which is bleeding only a little

"Did you see what she just did to them?"demanded Cadet Bryan Brookes

"Yes, We see what Ella did to Carolyn Johnson and Jason Mcknight"said Lt. Cassandra Gregory

"Believe me they deserved getting punched"Lt. Winters


	63. Chapter 63

Author's Note:

Hey! I know I haven't written for awhile for this story. Been updating a new story decided to change some things around it a little. Plus updating my other Power Rangers stories too.

Maybe if you like power rangers, might want to check it-the one with 96 chapters so far.

If you have any ideas wouldn't mind using them in the story.

1. Right now Rebecca Hartford is in a coma

2. Bridget Carson collapsed

3. Ella Bly punched Carolyn Johnson and Jason Mcknight in the face with her fist

4. Not sure what will happen to Rebecca

5. I had thought of her dying that would mean leaving her family and friends behind of course. She couldn't leave her father Mack Hartford all alone even through he is really good friends with Rose Ortiz.

6. Sky Tate is one of the commanders of spd.

7. Incase your wondering who Destiny is? Destiny is the daughter of the late mentor of the jungle fury rangers team. So she is actually sort of used to having a large family with aunts and uncles.

8. Currently the leader for B-Squad and the green ranger. Doesn't have a problem with Jeremy Tate switching to the spirit team at the moment

9. Hannah Bradley-Actually is adopted daughter of the late-Blake Bradley who died. He left his fiance Tori Hanson Bradley who married his brother Hunter Bradley.

10. Camille and Jared are good now, they are four kids at the moment at spd. Joyce, Phillip, Jamie and Layla.

11. If you have any ideas

! REVIEW OR WRITE SOMETHING!


	64. Chapter 64

Punishment:Part I

The adults were dicussing the punishments for some of the cadets that started the situation in the gym 5 days ago.

Well at least some of the adults were there

"So, What kind of punishment are we talking about?"Jared

Who Lt. Lily Smith called him at the temple along with her husband who was at the pizza parlor in Ocean Bluff

He was standing there with his arms across his chest

"Washing the vehicles for at least 4 weeks"answered Lt. Cassie Johnson

"Doing kitchen duty a month"said Lt. Winters

"Being grounded from any activities for at least 7 weeks"answered Lt. Jack Landors

Who wanted to be included in the punishments

All peering at their commanders in the face

"How about being suspended from the squad for at least 3 months"answered a voice

All turned toward the entrance door way

Destiny was standing there with something in her hands

"Destiny, What are you doing here?"Lt. Kimberly Oliver

"To let you know that Bridget has awaken up"said Destiny

Sighing for a moment

"Also to talk to Lt. Lily Smith and Lt. Andros Hammond for a moment"answered Destiny

Lt. Lily Smith excuses herself from where she was sitting of course

Lt. Andros Hammond excuses himself where he was sitting near his wife.

"Lt. Tate go we will take care of this situation"said Lt. Jason Scott

Peering at Sky in the face

Sky nodding his head

Excusing himself with Sydney, Jack and Bridge out of the conference room.

Andros, Destiny and Lily were talking in a private office near the conference area

"Destiny, Is something wrong?"Lily

Worried about her former mentor daughter

"I sense something bad is going to happen"answered Destiny

Both Andros and Lily looked at each other in the face

"What do you mean?"Andros

Worried about his friends mentor daughter

"There's a reason why I'm getting these visions"said Destiny

Sighing

"I'm worried what's going to happen to Rebecca Hartford"answered Destiny

Andros and Lily already knew that Rebecca hasn't woken up since 7 days ago since the incident.

Find out what happens next to Rebecca Hartford


	65. Chapter 65

Strange Dreams:Part I

Lt. Andros Hammond, Lt. Lily Smith and Destiny were talking away from the conference room.

"Destiny, What do you mean something might happen to Rebecca?"Lily

"I'm not quite sure"answered Destiny

Not quite sure what to tell the adults

"Destiny, How long have you had these dreams?"Andros

Destiny looking away from both of them in the face.

Not wanting to let them know about her father-RJ-mentor of the Jungle Fury Ranger Team.

"Excuse me, I shouldn't had said anything to you"said Destiny

Running out of the hall way,almost bumping into Casey and some of the others who left the conference room

"Sorry"said Destiny

Hurrying away from the adults

Casey looked at his wife face, knew something was worrying her.

Lt. Andros Hammond looked at the others walking toward them

"Sorry, About that"said Andros

"No need to apologize Andros"said Lt. Wes Collins

"We decided to go with Destiny idea for the time being"said Lt. Connor Mcknight

"Plus we will let Sky and his team know also"said Lt. Rocky Desantoes

"Is something wrong with Destiny?"Jared

"We don't know"said Lily

Not wanting to go on the details in what just happen a little awhile ago.

"How is Bridget doing?"Cadet Theodore Scott

Who was drinking some hot cocca

"We don't know yet"said Casey

"The others went down to the medical room"said Kimberly


	66. Chapter 66

Strange Dreams:Part II

In the medical bay area.

Sky Tate, Bridge Carson and the rest of their team was in the medical bay area

Bridget Carson had awaken up since she collapsed 6 days ago.

Had awaken up not knowing where she was of course.

"DADDY"Yelled Bridget

YELLING VERY LOUD

Jumping from the bed she was laying in

When the former B-Squad rangers came into the room

"Bridget, It's ok I'm here"said Bridge

Hurrying over to his daughter on the bed

"What happen?"Bridget

Not noticing that the others were worried about her of course.

"Bridget,You collapsed on the same day as Rebecca Hartford went into cardic arrest 7 days ago"said Sydney Drew Tate

Bridget turning towards Rebecca Hartford body still laying there of course.

Noticed the others sitting near Rebecca body still breathing on the life-machine

Meaning the operation overdrive rangers were there in the room

"Who are you calling Bridget?"Rebecca

Who was inside Bridget's mind, taking over her body for a little awhile

Everyone was shocked

"Bridget what do you mean?"Jack Landors

"The person your talking to is Rebecca Maria Hartford"said Rebecca

Words coming out from Bridget mouth

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?"Yelled Will and Jack said at once

"I believe that Rebecca is taken over Bridget body"answered Ella Bly

Who came walking in the area

"Ella, What are you talking about?"Sydney

"We know that Rebecca has been out of it for at least 7 days so far"answered Ella

Sighing

"Or there is something we don't know about"said Will

Everyone staring at Bridget in the face

"Why are you all looking at me like that?"demanded Rebecca

"I'm not sure Bridge and Mack are going to like the fact they are sharing two different girls in the same body"said Jack

"It's not something Bridget can control"said Ella

"Ella, Does anyone else know about it?"Will

Turning toward Ella Bly in the face

Ella not wanting to know about Destiny having dreams

"You will have to asked Destiny, about it"answered Ella

"Wait, What does Destiny have to do with Rebecca?"Rose

Ella shaking her head

They heard Rebecca muttered something

"SORRY"answered Rebecca

Bridget falling off the bed, her father Bridge catching her in time


	67. Chapter 67

Remembering:Part I

Bridget Carson is surprised to see everyone in the medical bay

"Hey,What are you looking at?"said Bridget

"Bridget, Do you know what just happen?"Sky

"NO"said Bridet

Sighing

"Only me remembering the fight that happen 7 days ago, Rebecca going into a coma and me collapsing"said Bridget

Not knowing that everyone was still looking at her and Rebecca in the face

"Why is everyone looking at me strangely?"Bridget

"Because,Maybe Rebecca was in you"answered Will

Getting punched from Xander

Who was standing behind his daughter Ella

"Ok"said Bridget

Yawning

Layed her head down on Bridge's shoulder

"I guess we should leave now"said Sydney

Peering at her husband-Sky in the face

Sky nodding his head

"Bridge,Do you want to stay with Bridget?"Sydney

Bridge nodding his head

"Mack,You can stay with Rebecca"said Sky

Mack nods his head


	68. Chapter 68

Remembering:Part II

Both Mack Hartford and Bridge Carson had stayed in the infirmary until something happen.

The others had returned to do their duty at the moment.

Some were more worried if Rebecca would ever wake up from the coma

Andros and Lily remembring in what Destiny had said to them a couple hours ago.

About these weird nightmares, something bad was going to happen to Rebecca Hartford

Casey looked over to Lily, who looked something was bothering you.

"Lily,Is something wrong?"Casey

Worried about his wife-for a moment

Lily turns toward her husband in the face

"Maybe,It's not something"said Lily

Sighing

"Lily,You can tell me"said Casey

Peering at his wife in the face

Andros was standing sort of near Lily outside of the medical area.

"I'm worried about Destiny"answered Lily

Casey was a little surprised.

Andros spoke up

"Destiny had infrom Lily and I a couple hours ago something was going to happen to Rebecca"answered Andros

Sighing

"Also mention she has been getting nightmares since RJ death"answered Andros

Peering at Casey in the face

"Do we know where Destiny is right now?"Casey

"She's probably back to her quarters"said Mcknight

Who was walking towards them

"Kira,Have you seen Destiny?"Casey

"Yeah,It look like she was heading towards her apartment building, when I saw her 15 minutes ago"said Mcknight


	69. Chapter 69

Dreams:Part II

"The last time I saw Destiny, She was heading towards her apartment 15 minutes ago"answered Mcknight

Peering at Lt. Lily Smith and Lt. Andros Hammond in the face

"Why is something wrong?"Lt. Kira Mcknight

"Lily,is not sure"answered Casey Smith

Who had his hand on Lily shoulder

Lt. Kira Mcknight peers in her friend face

"Lily, Do you want me to come along?"Lt. Kira Mcknight

Lt. Lily Smith looks in her friend's face

"Thanks for offering,but I will be fine with Lt. Hammond coming with me"answered Lt. Lily Smith

Mcknight hugs Lily around the shoulder

"Ok,Let me know if you need help"said Mcknight

Walking off to find her husband Lt. Connor Mcknight who was somewhere in the base

Casey turns toward his wife standing there

"Lily,Do you want me to come with you?"Casey

Peering at his wife in the face

Lily turns toward her husband

Then towards Lt. Andros Hammond in the face

"I don't have a problem with Casey coming with us"said Lt. Andros Hammond

The three of them were heading in the directions of the rangers apartments.

That were sort a little ways on the academy ground

Destiny was mediating on the porch of of her apartment-meaning it actually belonged to her father-RJ the mentor of the Jungle Fury Rangers in Ocean Bluff.

But now that RJ passed away a couple years ago now.

He asked that the apartment be his daughter's Destiny. With the help of the fellow former rangers.

Destiny was good friends with the Jungle Fury and some of the others rangers.

It's been awhile since she had gotten these visions that something was going to happen to Rebecca Hartford.


	70. Chapter 70

Dreams:Part III

Destiny was mediating in her apartment that she now owned, since the death of her father RJ.

Her apartment, had three guestrooms,living room,common room,family room,kitchen,patio and at least 4 full bathrooms inside the place.

In her room, she has an office attach to her bedroom.

Was mediating in the middle of the living room floor at the moment.

Trying to figure out what more information on Rebecca Hartford-the former leader for the spirit team.

Didn't even noticed that someone came in her apartment. Since the living room is in another part of the apartment-away from the entrance way.

Lt. Lily Smith,,Commander Tommy Oliver,and Lt. (Sky) Tate, Lt. Andros Hammond and Lt. Casey Smith came walking into the apartment

"Do we even know if she is here?"Lt. Casey Smith

"She's here somewhere in the apartment"answered Lt. Zhane

Since he and Andros have a special gift-to sense certain people out.

Commander Tommy Oliver,Lt. Zhane and Lt-(Commander) Sky Tate also came along with the other three.

When they were told about Destiny a couple minutes ago

"She's in the living room"said Sky

The others came walking towards the living room

Noticed that Destiny eyes were closed at the moment

"Ok"said Tommy

Destiny could something in the apartment

Suddenly kicking and throwing different punches at the rangers

"Ouch"said Casey

Being kicked hard in the shoulder

"Destiny, What are you doing?"Lily

A little surprised and shocked in what she was seeing at the moment

Destiny spoke out,shocking some of the adults who were standing there of course

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING DESTINY?"Answered Destiny-whose mind was being taken over by Rebecca spirit at the moment

The adults were shocked

"Destiny, It's Lily and Casey"said Lily

Shocked


	71. Chapter 71

Author's Note:

Just thought to give you readers or writers a heads up in the story.

At the moment Rebecca Hartford isn't doing that well at the moment

Bridget Carson doesn't even remember that Rebecca had taken over her mind at the moment

Should I make a sequel to the story?

Should I have new people in the story?

Most of the cadets are suspended for at least 3 months.

Since the incident where some of the cadets started a fight in the gym

That's now Rebecca ended up being in a coma-like asleep

Mack Hartford and his friends moved and have jobs now at space partol delta.

Since the spirit team is now a back-up ranger team for space partol delta

Ella Bly is still dealing the news about her friend and cousin at the moment

Jeremy Tate is still angry at his fellow team mates at the moment

Still worried wether Rebecca will make it or not.

I'm still thinking of how the story will end if Rebecca dies or lives.

If any ideas, **please **let me know

**HELP!**

**HELP!**

**HELP!**

Thanks for liking this story!

At the moment-Jeremy Tate is the leader of the spirit team

Thomas Thorn,Daniel Russell and William Desantoes want revenge of what happen to their former leaders

Lt. Jason Scott get a divorced from his wife?

The way she treated their daughter of becoming a ranger like her family members-meaning her cousins,uncles and aunts

I make a sequel?

**HELP!**

**HELP!**

**HELP!**


	72. Chapter 72

Destiny:Part I

Lily,Casey and the others were shocked in what they just heard of course

"DESTINY"Shouted Casey

Destiny form turning towards them

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING DESTINY?"said a voice

"Rebecca,Is that you?"Andros

Sensing something was taking over Destiny body at the moment

The others looked at him in the face

"You don't mean to say that Rebecca has taken over Destiny form?"Kimberly

"It looks like that way"answered Lily

Worried about her former mentor daughter

"You saw the same thing that happen to Bridget"answered Andros

"But why is she doing this?"Kimberly

"Maybe Rebecca is trying to sent a message through the others"said Tommy

"I mean she is still in a coma"said Sky

Sighing

"Rebecca are you still trying to send a message to us?"Kimberly

Wanting to know what's going on at the moment

"Yes"answered Rebecca

Through Destiny mouth

"What kind of message?"Sky

"I want you to stop worrying about me"answered Rebecca

The others were shocked at the news

"Stop worrying about you but why?"Kimberly

"There will come a time,I will be reborn later in the future"answered Rebecca

Adults looked at each other in the face

"Is there a reason why you had taken over Bridget and Destiny forms?"Casey

Wanting to know

"Yes,Because they maintain the used of a body,for a little time that my body is healing for the time being"answered Rebecca

They heard her sighing

"My time is up"answered Rebecca

They heard-Destiny moan and suddenly dropped to the floor

Since she had taken over a little too much mind taking

Andros, Sky and Casey caught her in time before her hitting the floor of the apartment

"She still has a pulse"said Sky

"We better get her to the medical bay at once"said Casey

Worried about Destiny

In the medical bay

Bridget Carson was awake in the medical bay area.

She was sitting down near Rebecca who was still in a coma

Some of the other cadets came by to see them

"Bridget how is Rebecca doing?"Layla

Bridget turning towards them of course

They were whispering of course,because the doctors and Bridge made Mack Hartford go get some food and sleep in another part of the base.

Since he hasn't slept at least 6 days now,actually off and on it was he was getting sleep of course.

"She's doing the same,since the incident weeks ago"answered Ella

Who had came with some clothes for Bridget

"Thanks,Ella"said Bridget

"Your welcome"said Ella

Handing over some clothes

Putting something in Rebecca's hands of course

Jeremy Tate appeared in front of them

"Just throught I should warn you all,but I just saw my dad with the others"answered Jeremy

Standing near the doorway

"Jeremy,Is something wrong?"Bridget

Who came out of the bathroom

"They were carrying Destiny"answered Jeremy

At the mention of Destiny name,they saw the adults racing into the medical bay


	73. Chapter 73

Destiny:Part II

When Jeremy Tate had mention that he saw his father with Destiny.

The others saw, Tate and the others rushing into the medical bay

With Destiny in their arms

Destiny was layed down on a bed,near Rebecca of course

"What's going on?"Lynn

Peering over to Destiny who wasn't looking that great

"I don't know"answered Bridget

Who was now standing near her team mates and the others kids in the medical bay

"Dad,What happen?"Jeremy

Who had walked over to his father Tate who was standing near the other former rangers in the face

Tate looks up and sees his son Jeremy with the others standing there

Sky peers at the other former rangers in the face

Oliver speaks out instead of Sky

"The same thing that happen to Bridget,happen to"answered Kimberly

Didn't want to upset the kids again,especially Bridget Carson

"What are you talking about?"Thomas Thorn

Since some of the spirit rangers were in the medical bay area watching over Rebecca and Bridget

"You weren't there when Bridget body was taken over by Rebecca"answered Sydney

Who came in with some of the others former rangers into the medical bay

"Is Destiny going to be ok?"Bridget

Peering over to Destiny on the bed

"We won't know,she just sort of collapsed"said Lily

Peering at Destiny form on the bed


	74. Chapter 74

What's Going to Happen:Part I

After Mack Hartford had taken orders to get some sleep,then sleeping in the medical bay area watching over his daughter Rebecca Maria Hartford form.

It's been at least 2 days since Destiny was brought into the medical bay area

Either Lily,Casey or Andros would stay with her in the medical bay area.

Same with the others still watching over Rebecca still form breathing on the life-support machine

Mack,Rose,Xander and Ronny had walked into the medical area. Since they were told to get some sleep in the base area.

Will was off doing something else,so he didn't know about Destiny being taken over

Dax was off doing something,else

Ella,Sally,Lynn and some of the others kids actually were taking turns to be with Destiny and Rebecca of course

"I don't understand it happen to Destiny also?'Theodore Scott

A little confused of course

"Uncle Andros explain what happen to Destiny was the same thing that happen to Bridget a couple days ago"answered Sally Scott

Still looking over to her former leader form on the bed

"Does anyone else know what happen to Destiny?"Rachel Thorn

Meaning some of the other gown-ups

"No,Uncle Mack was ordered with his team to get some sleep and food"answered Ella

"They aren't going like the news"answered Jeremy

Mack Hartford,Xander and Ronny Bly and Rose walked to the medical bay area.

To see if there was any news on Rebecca yet

They were shocked,to see Destiny form on one of the beds in the medical bay area

"What happen?"Rose

Bridget Carson suddenly stood up

"It's my fault"answered Bridget

Everyone looked at her in the face

Even the former B-Squad looked at her in the face

"Bridget,It's not your fault about Destiny"said Sydney

Bridget turns toward everyone in the face

"It's my fault that Rebecca had to take over Destiny and my form"answered Bridget

Yelling

Storming out of the medical bay area.

The gown-ups were shocked

"What does she mean by that?"Jack Landors

Since he wasn't there when it happen to Bridget

"Bridget mind and body was taken over by Rebecca"answered Lynn

His daughter telling him


	75. Chapter 75

What's Going to Happen:Part II

Bridget Carson was in her quarters,refusing to come out.

Since she stormed out of the medical bay are two days ago.

Destiny was still in a unconscience state

Well,For Rebecca she was still in a come like sleep

It's been over 2 months for Rebecca being in a coma

Sky Tate,Kimberly,Tommy,Lily,Andros and Casey told the others what Rebecca had said in Destiny form

"What do you mean not worry about her anymore?"Demanded Ronny

A little shocked of the news

"That's what Rebecca inform us,when she was in Destiny body"answered Casey

"What do you mean,she said being reborn?"Xander

Wanting to know

"We don't have any more answers to tell you guys"said Kimberly

"Destiny said she knew something was going to happen to Rebecca"said Lily

Peering at some of the adults in the conference room

"Did Destiny say anything in what was going to happen to Rebecca?"Rose

"No"answered Lily

"Now,We probably will never know since Destiny is form is still unconscience"said Ronny

Mack hasn't said one word,since they were told of the news

"So,What are we supposed to do now?"Jack

Wanting to know

The others looking at each other in the face

"Just wait I supposed"said Casey

"But why did Bridget blame herself for this?"Kimberly

"Because,it happen to Destiny"answered Bridge

Brianna,Lynn and Ella came walking into the conference room

The gown-ups looked up when the three of the girls walked into the room

"Any news?"Mack

" thinks it's best to take the life-support off of Rebecca"answered Brianna

"It's been over 2 months since she's been in that state"said Lynn

The girls looking at each other-waiting to see the reaction from the gown-ups of course

"Any luck with Bridget?"Rose

Wanting to know

Before the girls could say anything to them

Sally Scott and Rachel Thorn came walking into the room

"She's refusing to leave her quarters"answered Rachel

Sighing

"It's not good because she hasn't eaten anything"answered Sally

Peering at the gown-ups in the face

"


	76. Chapter 76

Bridget Carson:Part I

Since the girls try talking to Bridget from her quarters. It wasn't doing any good,since she refused to come out of the room.

Now the girls were in the conference room informing the adults in what was going on now.

Former B-Squad looking at each other in the one of them not being there with them.

" are are going to do now?"Sally

Wanting to know what to do next

"You girls just keep us update"said Tommy

"Ok"answered Lynn

"What should we do about Bridget?"Brianna

Wanting to know how to help their friend out

"Give Bridget some space for now"said Sydney

"Do do want us to keep watch on Destiny and Rebecca?"Rachel

Before anyone of them could say anything,a flash of lights interrupted the base.

"What the hell was that?"Demanded Jack

All jumping up from where they were sitting of course

"I don't know"said Kimberly

Andros could sense something going on

appeared on the speak

"Commander,You might want to come down the medical bay area"said Anderson

Commander Tommy Oliver and the others raced out of the conference room and hurried to the medical bay area.


	77. Chapter 77

Bridget Carson:Part II

They weren't the only ones that were in the medical bay area.

The other spirit teams members where there-all except Bridget Carson

What shocked them the most,was Destiny and Rebecca both had awaken from their unconscience states

"REBECCA"Yelled the spirit team

About to rushed toward the former leader,who was staring at them in the face

Destiny suddenly stood in front of them

"DON'T COME ANY CLOSER RANGERS"Yelled Destiny

Rangers were shocked

"Destiny what's going on?"Theodore Scott

Wanting to know about his leader

"I've been healed"answered Destiny

Everyone could hear Destiny saying something to Rebecca

Who just kept staring at everyone in the room

"Rebecca,You have been a coma 2 months"said Destiny

Rebecca Maria Hartford just keeps on staring at them in the face

Nods her head

Anderson was answering some questions from the gown-ups

"I went to get something,when I came back they were up"answered Dr. Anderson

Confused in what was going on of course


	78. Chapter 78

Author's Note:

Just thought to inform you now that

Rebecca Maria Hartford has awaken from her unconscience state that she's been in at least 2 months

As for Destiny she too has awaken from her state,when Rebecca took over her body for only awhile

As for Bridget refusing to come out of her quarters for now

I make a sequel for this story

Rebecca still be a ranger

say something,besides liking the chapters

ideas

me know ok.


	79. Chapter 79

What's Going to Happen:Part III

Destiny was now out of the medical bay area. Now was back at the apartment,on the base.

The gownups and some of the cadets-meaning those who were rangers were in the conference room area.

"So,What's going to happen?"Vida

"What do you mean?"Kimberly

Since some of the former rangers,didn't know about the condition of Rebecca form was in.

"What's going to happen to Rebecca?"Madison

"Actually,That's something we don't know yet"said Sydney

Worried,Because her son Jeremy was now the spirit team leader.

"You mean your saying that Rebecca is staying here at the base,even through she has no idea what happen to her?"Connor

"Yes,That's possible"answered Tommy

"What about Destiny and Bridget?"Dustin

"At the moment Destiny is going fine,since she was in the medical bay area"said Dana

Who was one of the doctors coming to the meeting

"What about Bridget,is she still refusing to budge out of her quarters?"Eric

"Actually,Bridget is ok for the moment"answered Sydney

Not quite sure what to say about her niece

"Where's Rebecca staying?"Lt. Waters

"With her family members in one of the spare apartments near Destiny home"answered Kira

Telling them of course


	80. Chapter 80

Memories Forgotten:Part I

Rebecca Maria Hartford,ever since she had awaken from her unconscience state. Had no memories of what actually happen to her at all.

Destiny was doing ok,since she had awaken up from being taken over by Rebecca.

Bridget Carson was now doing ok too.

Mack Hartford,Xander and Ronny Bly were staying at the apartment they were given at spd.

Everyone at the base were still worried and confused in what happen a couple weeks ago

They still went to do their duties around the base

There hasn't been any battles,since the spirit team came to space patrol delta 2 months ago.

"Bridget,How are you doing?"William

Bridget glaring at William in the face

"HOW DO YOU THINK I'M DOING?"Answered Bridget

Yelling

In the mess hall,where some of the cadets looked up from eating or doing homework at their tables

Some adults staring at the scene

"WILLIAM THOMAS DESANTOES"Answered Sally

Glaring at her team mate and friend in the face

The rest of his teammates glaring at him in the face

"William,You shouldn't have asked that"said Lynn

Who was doing math homework

"

"


	81. Chapter 81

Memories Forgotten:Part II

In the mess hall

Only some of the former rangers were still in the mess hall eating or talking

Former B-Squad Rangers were there,when they heard William asked Bridget something.

"Wow,Bridget sure can shout"said Jack

Peering over to the cadets who were sitting 4 tables away from them

"You should be the one to talk,Jack"said Sydney

Giving Jack a glare in the face

They heard Sally Scott say something to William same thing with Lynn

"See,Even your daughter can fight back"said Vida

Getting to know the spd former rangers a little better

"Same with my niece"said Kimberly

Back toward the cadets were talking among each other

"William Thomas Desantoes,You will say your sorry"answered Matthew

Adopted son to Karone and Zhane of KO-35 and Earth.

"SORRY"said William

Going back to what he was doing of course

"Where's Ella?"Mary-kate

"Probably with Rebecca and Destiny"answered Sally

"Are the two of them ok?"Thomas

Peering at his team mates in the face

"That's something we might not know"said Theodore

Who was sitting near his sister, Sally

"Besides,From what I heard from Destiny"said Hannah

Whose good friends with Destiny,ever since her father died a couple years ago of course.

The other cadets turned toward her of course

"What did Destiny tell you?"Daniel

"That Rebecca doesn't remember what happen when she awoke up 3 weeks ago"answered Hannah

Glaring over to her parents-who were with their friends and co-workers at their table

"Great,That means she doesn't remember starting the spirit team then"said Daniel

"None,of this stuff wouldn't have happen if you guys started a fight to begin with"answered Bridget

Glaring at the ones who started the fight with Rebecca in the first place

"Hey,We said we were sorry"said Ronald

Bridget standing up,pointed her finger right in his face

"Sorry,Doesn't count it"answered Lynn

Standing up next to her cousin

"Girls,You might not want to start another fight"said Layla

Pointing to the former rangers,who can see everything going on of course

"I DON'T CARE"Answered Bridget

"You don't care if your caught fighting again?"Carolyn

"THAT'S IT"Shouted Bridget

Getting everyones attention in the mess hall area

"Uh,Oh not again"said Dustin

Groaning

The former rangers peering over to the shouting of course

What shocked them the most,was when Lynn Landors,Sally Scott,Brianna Oliver and Bridget who were still up

"SORRY"said Brianna

Standing up

Near her team mates and friends

The four of the girls still standing

"I'M RESIGNING MYSELF AS THE ORANGE RANGER"Shouted Bridget

Walking out of the mess hall,with the other girls following closed behind her of course

"So are we"answered Brianna

Yelling

"The rest of you will have to fight the battles now"answered Sally

Girls following Bridget out of the mess hall area

The rest of their team,stared in what happen now.


	82. Chapter 82

Now What:Part I

Lynn,Bridget,Brianna and Sally walked out of the mess hall.

Leaving their team mates and others with their mouths open wide

Hannah Bradley stands up quickly

"Hannah,Where are you going?"Carolyn

Hannah giving them a look in the face

"I'm going to sit with adults"answered Hannah

Not wanting to be near any of the cadets

"Hannah,That might not be a good idea"answered Ronald

"I think it's a fine idea to me"answered Matthew

Also getting up from where the cadets were sitting

Both Hannah and Matthew heading toward where their parents were sitting among their friends

Hanson Bradley, Bradley, and Star looked up from what they were doing.

Actually all of the adults could hear the cadets talking at each other. Also heard Matthew and Hannah walking over to them with their lunches in their hands

Hunter moved over a little,so Hannah could sit down next to him. It's been a couple years since the death of his brother Blake Bradley. He made a promise with his brother to take care of Tori and Hannah as a family.

Matthew sat down near Daisy who was leaning against Andros and Dustin at their table. She was already sitting with her adopted parents at their table.


	83. Chapter 83

Now What:Part II

Hannah Bradley and Matthew Star were sitting with their parents away from the other cadets.

Daisy Hammond-adopted daughter to Andros and Ashley Hammond of earth,was already sitting with her father at the moment

Turned towad Hannah and Matthew in the face

"You don't think something will happen?"Daisy

Matthew and Hannah looking at each other in the face

Hannah was sitting between her father Hunter Bradley and one of her uncles Dustin Brookes at the table

The adults peered at each other in the face

Then at Bridge Carson,Jason Scott,Jack Landors,Tommy and Kimberly Oliver in the face

"You really don't think they will do it?"Vida

"I think they already did"said Matthew

"Matthew and Hannah why are you sitting with us?"Shane

Wondering to know

Matthew and Hannah stand up quickly

So does Daisy,staring at Shane in the face

Hunter,Dustin,Andros and Zhane put their hands on the kids shoulders

"DO YOU HAVE A PROBLEM WITH THAT RED NINJA STORM RANGER"Demanded Hannah

Shouting

Starting again of course

Shane noticed the looked that his team mates were giving him of course

"Uh,No"answered Shane

Nervous


	84. Chapter 84

Memories Forgotten:Part III

Lynn Landors,Brianna Oliver,Sally Scott and Bridget Carson were with Rebecca,Ella and Destiny at the apartment.

Mack Hartford,Ronny and Xander Bly and the rest of the operation overdrive were there at the apartment also.

"Girls,Are you sure about resigning as rangers?"Madison

Who become friends with Ronny before her death

Madison looking at the girls in the face

"YES"Answered Brianna

Arms folded across her chest

"What about your parents?"Jared

Who was with Destiny,ever since she woken up

Because Casey and Lily were on duty at the moment,so they couldn't be Destiny now

"What about our parents?"Lynn

Jared looking at the girls in the face

"What they think of you girls resigning as rangers?"Jared

"It wouldn't have happen if some of the cadets started the fight to begin with"answered Destiny

Still not happy with her team mates at the moment

Since Rebecca had no memories of what happen to her since she woke up 3 weeks ago


	85. Chapter 85

Memories Forgotten:Part IV

The spirit team rangers were trying to get Rebecca to remember her starting the team.

So far no luck

"Guys,You have to understand Rebecca doesn't remember anything yet"said Lynn

Peering at the boys on the spirit team

Hannah had joined them,at the mall eating ice cream

She had gotten permission from her uncle Dustin to go with her friends

The boys looked at the girls in the face

Rose,Ronny,Madison,Nick,Xander,Lily and Sydney had gone with the kids to the mall

They knew about Rebecca not to be eat ice cream

They could hear the kids bickering at each other

Rebecca had brought something in one of the stores

"Yeah,It's been at least 3 months she should remember something"said Thomas

Getting a smack by his sisters Meghan and Rachel Thorn,who were giving him a look in the face

"Your lucky dad and mom aren't here"said Meghan

"But,Uncle Nick and Aunt Madison are"answered Rachel

"With the others who decided to come with us"said Theodore

"Why do we need the parents coming with us anyways?"Ronald

Now that some of the cadets were back on duty as rangers

"It's because of segurity reasons"answered Sally

Bringing out two shopping bags in her hands

"Uncle Nick and Uncle Xander,Can we boys do something else besides shopping with the girls?"Thomas

Peering at his uncles in the face

"Nope"answered Xander

Thomas,William,Jason Mcknight and Ronald groaning


	86. Chapter 86

Reborn:Part I

It's been at least 5 months now.

2 months since Rebecca has been in coma state

3 months since she has awaken from her coma state,still with no memories in what happen of course

Rebecca Maria Hartford was with Bridget,Lynn,Sally,Destiny,Hannah who had decided to join the girl talk,Ella and Brianna at the mess hall

Only some of the former rangers were in the the mess hall

They of course frozed,when Rebecca had said something out loud in the mess hall

"Rebecca is something wrong?"Hannah

Rebecca looking up from what she was doing

"YES"Answered Rebecca

The girls were worried of course

"I want to go home"answered Rebecca

Trying not to look at them in the face

"Are you sure?"Sally

"YES"Answered Rebecca

They could hear her sighing

Where the parents were sitting,they frozed in what they were doing of course

"Did you just hear what Rebecca said?"Ashley

"Yeah,We all heard it"said Kira

"Girls,Is there something wrong?"Xander

Who came walking in with Ronny and her team mates of course

Ashley and Kira looked at each other in the face

Before they could say anything,it was Dustin,Jack,Kimberly and Rocky that said something instead

"We just heard Rebecca say something about going home"answered Dustin

Peering at the operation overdrive ranger team in the face

They wanted to see the shocked looks on their faces

There wasn't really a shocked look on their faces through.

Back toward where the cadets were sitting

"The operation overdrive team just came into the mess hall"answered Hannah

Eating her mashed potatoes

"Not only that they were just told in what Rebecca had said out loud"said Destiny

Who has the gift to hear from difficult places

"Rebecca,Why do you want to go home?"Layla

Rebecca slowly get's up and stands up on the table

Everyone frozed of course

"REBECCA MARIA HARTFORD GET OFF THE TABLE"Shouted Ronald and Jason

Shocked in what they were sitting

"DON'T TELL MARIA WHAT TO DO"Yelled Ella

Standing up quickly to defend her friend and cousin of course

"I've something to say,because I'm going to say this only once"Shouted Rebecca

Yelling

"Hey,No need to shout out"said Carolyn

Getting a glare from her brother Paul in the face

"Rebecca,You can tell us what's on your mind"said Karone

Who was in the room also

"I'm returning back to the Hartford mansion with the operation overdrive team of rangers"answered Rebecca

Still standing on the table

"Oh,She remembers the operation overdrive team of course"said Shane

Getting smacked by Dustin and Hunter in the shoulder

"There's no need to worry about me,I've remembered some things since I've woken up 3 months ago"answered Rebecca

Mouths were open wide

Rebecca somersults right over Thomas and Jason at the table

Mouths still open wide

Rebecca walks over to her family who were standing there of course

Hugs her father Mack Hartford around the waist

Turns toward everyone in the face

"You should close your mouths unless you want a fly to hop in there"answered Ella

Walking toward her family also

She hasn't told anyone,she was returning to the mansion also

"I'm also returning to the mansion"answered Ella

Rebecca back against her father,leaning into him,for balance

"Anyone on either team,may join us at home with permission from their parents"answered Ella

Looking at everyone in the face


	87. Chapter 87

Author's Note:

Spirit Team Rangers:

Daniel Russell-Blue-Mom-Madison Rocca-Dad-Nick Russell

Thomas Thorn-Mom-Vida Rocca-Dad-Chip Thorn

William Desantoes-Black-Mom-Aisha-Dad-Rocky Desantoes

Ella Rose Bly-Purple-Mom-Ronny Robertson-Dad-Xander Bly

Brianna Joyce Oliver-Silver-Mom-Kimberly Hart-Dad-Tommy Oliver

Sally Scott-Green-Mom-Katherine Hillard-Dad-Jason Scott

Lynn Landors-Dad-Jack Landors

Matthew-Pink-Adopted parents-Zhane and Karone

Bridget Carson-Orange-Dad Bridget Carson

Jeremy Tate-Yellow-New Leader of the spirit team-Mom-Sydney Drew-Dad-Sky Tate

Space Partol Delta Kids

Rachel Thorn-Pink

Destiny-Green-Leader

Theodore Scott-Blue

Mary-Kate Mcknight-C Squad

Micheal Park-Green-C Squad

Carolyn Johnson-yellow C Squad

Jason Mcknight-White-C Squad

Artemis Smith-Blue-D Squad

Layla-D Squad

Nathan Grayson-Green-D Squad

Now you know which kid is a ranger now.

Ella Bly and Rebecca Hartford are returning home with their parents.

Rebecca has remembered some certain things,since she has awaken up from her coma state a few months back of course.

Will the other kids follow him?

Should Mack Hartford marry again?


	88. Chapter 88

Reborn:Part II

Ella Bly,Rebecca Hartford,Mack Hartford,Xander and Ronny Bly and some of the others came home the mansion.

Could someone tell where the Hartford Mansion takes place? Like what City or town it's in

What I mean by the others,well Lynn,Bridget,Sally,Hannah Bradley,Destiny,Brianna,Paul,Theodore,Rachel and Meghan Thorn came back with some of their team mates.

Rachel Thorn,Paul Johnson and Theodore Scott only came back to visit with their had gotten permission to stay with their friends.

Well for Destiny and Hannah they came to stay at the mansion for a couple months.

Destiny wanted to help Rebecca remember some things about the past

Hannah Bradley was only going to help her friends. She had gotten permission to stay at the mansion.

Dax,Rose,Ronny,Xander,Nick,Casey,Jason,Kimberly,Bridge,Dustin who came in Hunter and Tori place to the mansion,Ethan,Justin and some others I forget sorry.

Rebecca was researching something on the computer downstairs in the basement. They also had a secret place to do stuff that was private. You need a special password to get into the room.

Rebecca typed a word in the computer database.

Word:Find Elizabeth Delgado

Only found a little information about Elizabeth death.

Something about dying in the line of duty

Rebecca sighing to herself for a moment

"Rebecca is something wrong?"Hannah

Who was standing near the entrance door way

Rebecca turns toward the door way

"No,Nothing is wrong"answered Rebecca

Turning off the computer

Walking out of the secret room and closed it of course.

"Just came to tell you that the others are outside in the backyard"said Hannah

Rebecca notices what Hannah is wearing

"Is everyone outside?"Rebecca

Wanting to know

"No"answered Ronny

Who came into the basement

To get something

Ronny was a little worried about her niece of course


	89. Chapter 89

Ronny:Part I

"Hannah,Would you mind if I talk to Rebecca alone for a couple minutes?"Ronny

"Sure,I will let the others know"said Hannah

Leaving the basement

Ronny sits near Rebecca who was sitting on the couch.

"Rebecca,Is something wrong?"Ronny

Worried about her niece,she was more a mother to Rebecca than Rosemary was.

But when Ronny was killed,she didn't know what happen.

But then there was the other females rangers to support the operation overdrive rangers. But it wasn't the same feeling to lose someone close to you.

Rebecca turns toward her aunt Ronny in the face

"YES"Answered Rebecca

Peering through some albums of pictures of the rangers teams

Ronny noticed the picture of where Rebecca left off of course.

It was a picture of Bridge Carson and Elizabeth Delgado and Bridget Carson together before Elizabeth died a couple years ago.

"Rebecca you can tell me anything right"said Ronny

Rebecca turns toward Ronny in the face

"I'm not sure it would be wise to tell you"answered Rebecca

"AUNT RONNY"Shouted Thomas and Daniel

Shouting from the three step of the stairs

Rebecca and Ronny looked at them in the face

"Hannah,Said you were down here"said Thomas

"Uncle Chip and Uncle Xander want you for something"said Daniel

"Ok"said Ronny

Geting up and goes upstairs

Daniel and Thomas watch Rebeccca for a moment going through pictures

"Hey,Are those our parents when they were younger?"Thomas

Peering over the couch

Thomas laughs at seeing something in the album book.

"Hey,Daniel this you got to see"said Thomas

Daniel walks over and peers at the book also

He too laughs at the picture of the mystic rangers

Rebecca takes a picture out

"Come on we are missing the fun"said Rebecca

Racing up the stairs

Daniel Russell and Thomas Thorn looked at each other in the face.

"At least she's smiling again"said Thomas

"Yeah,Ever since the incident she hasn't been herself for awhile"said Daniel

They find Rebecca outside with the others,who were in the swimming pool or doing some other activitiy.


	90. Chapter 90

Elizabeth Delgado:Part I

Everyone who had came home to the Hartford mansion.

Daniel Russell and Thomas Thorn were happy to see their former leader smiling again. Since the accident a couple months ago at space partol delta in New Tech City.

Only some of the adults from spd came to stay at the mansion.

Daniel and Thomas came outside,they saw Rebecca sitting near the operation overdrive rangers,and some others on the patio.

Both of them walked toward their team mates who were doing different things at the moment

"So,What are you two so happy about?"William

"We are happy to see Rebecca smile again"answered Daniel

Spirit Rangers turned toward where Rebecca was,sitting near her father-Mack Hartford and the others.

"Although we asked her if something was bothering her"said Thomas

"Guys,You still have to know Rebecca doesn't remember anything yet"said Rachel

Giving her brother a look in the face

"Yeah,We know"said William

That's when everyone stop in what they were doing,When Rebecca asked a certain question

"By any chance you wouldn't know anything about the former spd yellow ranger Bridget?"Rebecca

Wanting to know where her body is buried

Both Bridge and Bridget Carson were surprised at the question

"Rebecca,What is it you want to know about the yellow spd ranger?"Jack

Wondering in what was going on

Rebecca snaps her finger together,

"I need some information where Delgado body is buried?"Rebecca

Making everyone mouths wide open,well almost everyones

"Why,Do you need to know that information?"Rose

"That's something I can't tell you pink operation overdrive ranger"answered Rebecca

Sighing

"Rebecca,Is there a reason why you need that information about Elizabeth?"Nick

Rebecca turns toward the former rangers in the face

"Yes"answered Rebecca


	91. Chapter 91

Elizabeth Delgado:Part II

"Yes"answered Rebecca

"Why do you need to know?"Lynn

Rebecca turning toward everyone in the face.

"I can do the same as I did for Aunt Ronny"answered Rebeccca

Everyone looking at each other in the face

"NO YOU CAN'T"Yelled Ella

Remembering what happen last time

Everyone looks at Ella in the face

"Ella,What's wrong?"Ronny

Wondering about her daughter

Ella sort of knew what Rebecca was going to do of course

"I'M NOT GOING TO LET YOU SACIFACE YOURSELF REBECCA MARIA HARTFORD"Answered Ella

Shouting

"I guess I will find out the information some where else then"answered Rebecca

Bolting over to the garage

Where her special car was park inside the place

"AREN'T YOU GOING TO STOP HER?"Answered Sally

Surprised in her former leader actions

Destiny and Hannah followed Rebecca to the garage

"HANNAH ELIZA BRADLEY,WHERE DO YOU THINK YOUR GOING?"Answered Dustin

He didn't want anything to happen to his neice

Because both Tori and Hunter would kill him if anything happen to their daughter

"DESTINY"Shouted Lily

Both Destiny and Hannah say something to Rebecca

Rebecca nods her head of course.

They knew where Elizabeth Delgado body was buried at of course

"WHY AREN'T YOU DOING ANYTHING?"Shouted Brianna

Worried about her former leader


	92. Chapter 92

Elizabeth Delgado:Part III

Destiny,Hannah and Rebecca get into the car,that was parked near the garage.

Rebecca had left in there incase something came up of course.

"NO"Shouted the spirit team

Meaning William Desantoes,Thomas Thorn,Daniel Thorn,Sally Scott,Brianna Oliver and Lynn Landors at once said out loud

They were about to go inside,but they were stopped by Bridget who was leaning against the garage door way.

"I know where they are heading"answered Bridget

With her arms folded across her chest

Spirit team members looked at each other in the face and then at the former rangers also

"Why don't you tell us,so we can stop them"said Sally

Bridget looked at her father the red spd ranger in the face-meaning Bridge Carson in the face

The others noticed the look on Bridge's face of course

"Guys,Maybe we shouldn't discuss this here"said Jack

Not wanting to talk about this issue outside of the house

"We can go inside the garage"answered Xander

Pointing to a doorway near the front door entrance

All inside the garage door way now

"So,Do you know where the girls are headed?"Casey

Wanting to know about his former mentor daughter

Bridge and Bridget looked at each other in the face

"YES"Answered Bridget

They heard him groan

"We didn't think anyone would want information on Elizabeth"said Jack

Speaking up

"Should we notifiy the others at base?"Dustin

Wanting to know

"No"answerered Bridget

Others looked at her in the face

"What do you mean no?"Daniel

"I know where the girls are headed"answered Bridget

Looking at permission from her father-to get into one of the cars

Bridge nods his head

"We might as drive to the place"answered Bridge

Following his daughter,into one of the spare cars,that the rangers used


	93. Chapter 93

Going After:Part I

Bridget and Bridge get into one of the cars,of the spirit teams spares

"Wait,We are going with you"answered Lynn

Going toward the car that Bridget was in with her father.

Lynn glares at the others in the face

Jack follows his daughter into the car that his friends were in of course.

"Wait,Someone should stay here,incase something happens"answered Rachel

Peering at the others in the face

Rose spoked up

"I will stay here,since I know how to work the computers here"answered Rose

"We will fine them,I hope"answered Ronny

Who had looked at Xander in the face

They were worried about Ella their daughter,who wasn't herself

They knew the situation that the girls were in of course.

They saw her stormed to one of the spare cars that the spirit team keeps in the garage

"Xander,Go with the others,I will stay here with Rose"answered Ronny

Peering at her husband in the face

Xander nods his head,heads over to the car in where his daughter was sitting.

Not all of the former rangers were there,in the cars some stayed behind to help Rose and Ronny with the computers of course

They could talk over the speakers of the cars

"Do you think we will fine the girls in time?"Sally

"We better"answered Thomas

"Rebecca doesn't even remember that she started the spirit team"answered Brianna

Worried

They were all worried about their former leader

"But,How does Hannah and Destiny know where Elizabeth is buried?"Daniel

"They don't,at least not we know of"answered Dustin and Casey at once

"Let's hope we fine them in time"answered Lily


	94. Chapter 94

Going After:Part II

The spirit team and some of the others kids were in the different cars with some of the former rangers-meaning parents

Ella leaning against the car door. She knew both her parents were worried about her. Plus her cousin Rebecca Maria Hartford for not remembering about the spirit team that she started a couple months ago.

She was more worried,after they find Destiny,Hannah and Rebecca what was going to happen next

Could hear the others talking through the speakers of the cars

"Do you think Hannah and Destiny know where Elizabeth Delgado is buried?"Thomas

"No,Hannah and Destiny wouldn't know"answered Dustin and Casey

Worried about both of the girls

Well for Dustin,it was his neice he was worried about

Well for Casey,it was his former mentor adopted daughter he was worried about.

"Are you sure we are doing the right thing,by not informing the others at the base?"Meghan

Wondering about calling the others at the base in New Tech City.

Peering at the others in the face

Those who were sitting right next to her in the car

"It wouldn't hurt to inform the others at base"said Rachel

"But,Weren't we told not to inform the others?"William

"I'm more worried about what Rebecca is up too"said Daniel

Worried about former leader

Ella was getting irrated at the others talking about certain things they shouldn't

Mack was sitting next to Xander in the car of course

"What are our plans once we find them?"Thomas

Meaning the girls that disappeared in a flash

"Boys,You do need to remember Rebecca doesn't remember anything"said Brianna

Getting annoyed

"Do you think we should talk about something else?"Lynn

Not too happy

"Why?"Daniel

Peering at Lynn in the face

"Because,I don't feel like talking behind someone's back"yelled Lynn

In which Ella could hear Lynn yelling at the others in the speakers

"Doesn't matter,they aren't here"answered William

Matthew was being quite of course

He was mediating of course.

He knew where the girls went off too

Ella decided to stop the arguement by yelling into the speakers

In which Mack,Xander,Nick and Chip had to cover their ears with their hands

"SHUT-UP"Bellowed Ella

Shouting into the speakers

"Wow"answered William

"No need to yell"said Daniel

Matthew said something to

"THE REST OF YOU SHUT-UP,I CAN'T MEDIATE WITH YOU YELLING AT EACH OTHER"Answered Matthew

Whose eyes were still close

Everyone shutting up,for a couple minutes at least

"Matthew,You haven't said a word"said Zhane

Since they were keeping tabs on the cars,at the mansion.

Not wanting to get yelled at again

Matthew suddenly jumps into the front seat of the car

The car that he was,kind of made a turn

"HEY,WHAT'S GOING ON IN THERE?"Asked William

"Yeah,Your car is making weird sounds"said Vida

Who wasn't with them,at the mansion

Rose voice spoke up in one of the speakers

"What's going on?"Rose

Ronny speaks up

"Xander,What's going on?"Ronny

Worried about her husband and daughter

"We aren't sure yet,Matthew suddenly jumped into the front seat of the car"answered Chip

All wondering what made Matthew snap


	95. Chapter 95

Memories:Not forgotten:Part I

Hannah and Destiny were sitting behind Rebecca in her car that she was currrently driving of course

"Rebecca,Don't mean to be rude and all"said Hannah

Peering at Rebecca back at her

"Why do you want to know about Elizabeth Delgado?"Hannah

Not wanting to get Rebecca mad at her

What shocked them,was what she told them

They were happy that Rebecca was remembering certain things before the incident at the base

"I'm starting to remember some of my memories,before the accident at spd"answered Rebecca

Could see the smile on Hannah and Destiny faces

"What kind of memories?"Destiny

Not wanting to push Rebecca into telling her more of course

"My mother Rosemary,how she didn't care about me,meeting the other former rangers and making friends"answered Rebecca

Hannah and Destiny,never heard about the spirit team being mention

"What do you mean making friends?"Hannah

"Ella Bly my best friend and cousin and You two"answered Rebecca

"I won't be surprised if the others figured where we are going"said Destiny

Not wanting to get into more trouble

"Don't worry,There's no tracer on this car"answered Rebecca

Remembering she took it off

"Isn't there one in your morpher?"Hannah

Since she wasn't a ranger

"Yes,But as you see my morpher is turned off"answered Rebecca

"Uh,Rebecca what actually did Ella mean at the mansion?"Hannah

Noticed the car slowlying down a little

Both of them noticing a sign that said welcome to New Tech City

Both of their faces

Since Elizabeth was buried in a place,like Ronny was


	96. Chapter 96

Memories:Not Forgotten:Part II

Rebecca parked the car,and got out of the car

Hannah and Destiny got out of the car

Rebecca grab something out of the car

"Ok,Are you girls ready?"Rebecca

Peering at Hannah and Destiny in the face

"Sure"answered Destiny

The three of them not noticing that some of the other kids were in the same area.

"Hey,Isn't that Hannah,Destiny and Rebecca?"Mary-Kate

Pointing to girls toward her team mates

"Yeah"answered Jason

"I wondered what they are doing back here?"Nathan

"Hannah and Destiny aren't even supposed to be in at a couple months"answered Layla

"We should inform the base"answered Micheal

Pulling out his morpher and pushing a button on it

"We should follow them,to see what they are doing here"said Mary-Kate

"Ok"said Nathan

Micheal,Nathan,Mary-Kate,Jason and Layla following quietly

At first,Rebecca,Hannah and Destiny didn't know they were being followed of course

To the place where body was buried,similar to Ronny body was found of course

Once they got the place,where her body was

Rebecca walked into the building of course

It was Hannah that noticed they were being followed

"Just thought to let you know,we are being followed to the building"said Hannah

Destiny said something out loud

"OK WE KNOW SOMEONE IS HERE"Yelled Destiny

"SHOW YOURSELF"Answered Hannah

Mary-Kate,Nathan,Micheal,Jason and Layla step out in their uniforms

"What are you doing back so soon?"Nathan

Peering at the girls in the face

"We decided to visit this area"answered Destiny

Trying to cover up the point of why they were doing here

"I'M AFRAID THIS PLACE IS OFF LIMITS"Answered a voice

Commander Sky Tate,Tommy Oliver and some of the others showed up.

"Sorry,We didn't have a choice,we called for back-up"answered Micheal

"Thanks,For calling the former rangers for help"answered Rebecca

Faces were shocked looking

"Rebecca,Memories are starting to come back again"answered Destiny


	97. Chapter 97

What's Going on?

Sky,Tommy,Hunter,Tori and some of the others just looked at the three girls in the face

So did the cadets that were standing there of course

"Rebecca,Memories are coming back to her"answered Destiny

"What are you girls doing here?"Mary-Kate

Wondering to know of course

"Like we told you we are visiting the area"answered Destiny

Getting irrated

Rebecca said something

"EXCUSE ME PLEASE,I'VE SOME THINGS I NEED TO DO"Answered Rebecca

Walking to where Delgado body was in the buidling

"You can't go in there"said Eric

Said Eric Myers

Rebecca turning toward them of course

"DON'T TELL ME WHAT I CAN'T DO,"Yelled Rebeca

Suddenly they all heard noises being heard not far ahead of course

"What the hell is that noise?"Jason

Swearing by accident

All-head over the cars that were pulling into the lot

Only Destiny and Hannah didn't move when Rebecca was already in the building of course

Matthew was in one of the cars with Xander,Ella,Mack and the others

"Would someone explain what is going on here?"Jack

Wanting to know what the hell was going on o

Brianna poked her head of the window

"I believe Matthew lead us back to New Tech City"answered Brianna

Pointing to the other former rangers standing there of course

"Hey"said Jack

Hunter,Tori and Tommy stood there

"DUSTIN,EXPLAIN WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?"Demanded Tori

Dustin wasn't quite what to say to them

"We believe that Rebecca wanted so know where Delgado body was buried"answered Sally

Looking at her uncle in the face

Layla spoke up

"YOUR ALREADY TO LATE,FOR THAT RANGERS"Yelled Layla

Pointing to the building to where Rebecca was already in

"REBECCA IS ALREADY IN THE BUILDING TO WHERE BODY IS"Answered Layla

Everyone raced toward the building

"Please,Let us not be too late to save her"said Ella

A little too loud


	98. Chapter 98

Reborn:Part I

The spirit team,some of the cadets from the spd and both set of the former rangers,raced into the building.

Where Rebecca was with the body

They overheard Ella say something of course

"Ella,What do you mean about not being too late?"Tori

Ella turned toward the the rangers of the spd academy

"She healed my mother"said Ella

They were confused

"What do you mean heal?"Aisha

Xander spoke up

"Rebecca was in a coma,when my wife was brought back from her unconscience state"answered Xander

Now the others,now knew what was going on

"But,With Rebecca not memoring what happen a couple months ago"said Tommy

"Actually,That's where your wrong,Rebecca remembers what happen to her"said Destiny

Turning toward everyone in the face

"Told us she remembers Ella and her mother Rosemary"said Hannah

Surprised looks on everyone faces

"Does she remember anything else?"Will

Wondering

"We didn't get that far"said Hannah

Who was leaning against her parents in the building

Destiny turns toward everyone in the building

"Bridge,Would you be happy if Elizabeth was alive?"Destiny

"What kind of question was that?"Jack

Glaring at Destiny in the face

Bridget and Lynn were leaning against their parents.

Bridge quite now sure what to say about that issue

"Matthew is everything ok?"Brianna

Worried about one of her team mates

Everyone turned toward Matthew of course.


	99. Chapter 99

Reborn:Part II

"Matthew is everything ok?"Brianna

Worried about her team mate

Everyone watched in what was going on of course

"Matthew"said Zhane

Putting his hand on Matthew's shoulder

Matthew eyes glowed

"IT'S TIME"Answered Matthew

Walking away from everyone,heading towards the room

"MATTHEW,WAIT A MINUTE"Yelled the spirit team

And everyone else racing after him of course

"I didn't know his eyes could glow like that"said Rocky

"The only time we ever had eyes glowing like that,was when Tommy turned evil"said Kimberly

All worried about the kids


	100. Chapter 100

Memories:Not Forgotten:Part IV

Before anyone could get into the room,entirly.

There was a big boom

"WHAT THE HELL WHAT THAT?"Jason

"That happen,when we found the girls before"said Rose

Speaking on one of the morpher on the operation overdrive ranger

"NO"Yelled Mack

Racing into the room

"MACK,WAIT A MINUTE"Yelled Xander

Racing after him in a hurry

Everyone else racing after them.

That's where they found Rebecca and Matthew on the ground

And Elizabeth sitting up and staring at everyone

"She saved me"said Elizabeth

Her hand over her mouth

Shocked and Surprised

The rest of her B-Squad stared at her

"ELIZABETH"Yelled Sydney

Racing toward her friend and hugged

"SYDNEY,IT'S GREAT TO SEE YOU AGAIN"Cried Elizabeth

Hugging her best friend of several years

Elizabeth noticed Bridge and a young girl standing leaning against him

Sydney noticed Elizabeth staring at Bridge and Bridget in the face

She smiled

"Elizabeth,This is Bridget Carson the Orange spirit ranger team daughter to Bridge"said Sydney

Pointing to Bridget who waved toward them in the face

Elizabeth stands up and walks over to her former team mates

"My,You have grown up so much"said Elizabeth

Peering at Bridget in the face

"Thanks"said Bridget

Elizabeth stares at Bridge for a moment

"I'm so sorry"said Elizabeth

Bridge hugs Elizabeth

"It wasn't your fault"said Bridge

Both of them nodding each other for several minutes

They heard a shout from the others

Turned toward the others standing there

Matthew and Rebecca were still on the ground

Being held by their parents

"NO,I CAN'T LOSE HER AGAIN"Cried Mack

Trying not to cry

"MATTHEW,PLEASE WAKE UP"Answered Zhane

Destiny and Hannah looked at each other in the face

"What's going on guys?"Ronny

"Elizabeth is alive"said Rachel

"But Matthew and Rebecca aren't answering"said Xander

Not wanting to be the one to break the news to the others at the mansion

"NO"Yelled Karone

They could hear her crying in the background

"We shall see you girls back at the mansion"said Theodore

All heading back to the mansion


	101. Chapter 101

Information on Mack's Daughter:

Important facts on the kids:

The Spirit Team:

**Name:Ella Rose Bly**

Power:Purple

Age:14

Hobbies:Karate and reading

Hair:Light brown

Eyes:Blue

Is the first purple ranger

Mother:-Ronny Robertson-Yellow

Father-Xander Bly-Green

Resides:At the Hartford Mansion with her father

Height:Unknown

**Name:Thomas**

Age:16

Silblings:Meghan and Rachel Thorn

Powers:Gold

Mother:Vida Rocca Thorn

Father:Chip Thorn

Hair:Dark Brown

Eyes:Blue

Hobbies:Unknown

**Name:Brianna Joyce Oliver**

Age:16

Power:Silver

Mother:Kimberly Hart Oliver

Father:Tommy Oliver

Hair:Brown

Eyes:Blue

Hobbies:Studying

**Name:Sally Scott**

Mother:Katherine Hillard Scott

Father:Jason Scott

Silblings:Maureen,Theodore

Power:Green

Hobbies:karate

Hair:Dark Brown

Eyes:Green

**Name:Bridget Carson**

Age:unknown

Mother:Unknown

Father:Bridge Carson of spd

Eyes:Blue

Hair:Light brown

Hobbies:unknown

Power:Orange

First orange ranger

**Name:Lynn Landors**

Age:15

Father:Jack Landors of spd

Hair:Black

Eyes:Brown

Hobbies:Unknown

Power:Unknown

**Name:Rebecca Maria Hartford**

Age:Unknown

Father:Mack Hartford

Mother-Rosemary-Deceased

Power:Red,can heal people with the power

Eyes:Unknown

Hair:Light Brown

Hobbies:Sleeping in as possible,reading, writing,dancing and karate

**Name:Daniel Russell**

Age:Unknown

Father:Nick Russell

Mother:Madison Rocca Russell

Hair:Brown

Eyes:Green

Power:Blue

**Name:William Desantoes**

Age:Unknown

Mother:Aisha

Father:Rocky Desantoes

Power:Black

Hair:Black

Eyes:Green

**Matthew Thomas Star:**

Both his real parents are deceased. He is the adopted son of Zhane and Karone of the space rangers

Hair:Silver

Power:Pink

The first male pink ranger

Eyes:Unknown

**Name:Jeremy Tate**

Hair:Blonde

Father:Commander Sky Tate

Drew Tate

Color:Yellow

Eyes:Blue

**Space Patrol Delta Rangers:**

Destiny: Adopted daughter to RJ from jungle fury

Hair:Blonde

Eyes:Sapphire

Height:Tall

Powers:Green B-Squad


	102. Chapter 102

Not Doing So Good:Part I

Everyone came back from the buildings in New Tech City to the Hartford Mansion.

Hunter, Sydney and Sky went along with with their friends.

They had Tommy inform the others back at the base,in what happen.

It's been over at least 2 hours,since everyone came back from the buildings

"Would someone explain what the hell happen?"Vida

Wondering

Not meaning to swear by accident

"Matthew eyes glowed when he walked away from us"said Daniel

"That's where we found Matthew and Rebecca on the floor of the buildings"said Rachel

"Then Elizabeth said Rebecca saved her"said Thomas

The rest of the female rangers looked at Elizabeth in the face

Sydney,Sky,Jack and Bridge were sitting near her of course on the couch inside the house.

"Great,It's good to have you back"said Lily

Looked at her husband Casey in the face. They were both worried about Destiny.

Hugging Elizabeth around the shoulders

"How is Rebecca and Matthew doing?"Madison

"We don't know,they were taken to the medical area in the basement"said Brianna

Still shocked

Since this was the second time this happen to their former leader

3 hours late,Matthew had awaken up

Rebecca was still unconscience

Rose was worried about Mack

How this was affecting him again

"Mack,You should get some sleep"said Rose

Putting her hand on his shoulder

Xander,Nick,Andros,Zhane,Hunter and some of others overheard

A sighed coming from Mack

Matthew said something

Since he was leaning against Zhane chest,

"Rebecca,Said not to worry about her"said Matthew

Who was standing in front of Zhane

Everyone looked at him in the face

"Matthew,Do you know why your eyes glowed?"Rose

Sighing

"I guess because Rebecca and I shared a similar gift"answered Matthew

Peering at the adults in the face

"Rebecca also not to worry about her,she won't die"said Matthew


	103. Chapter 103

Not Doing So Good:Part II

It's been at least 3 days,since Elizabeth was awake from her unconscience state.

I know I said she was killed in action many years ago.

I have decided to change that a bit in the story

Elizabeth was in the same state as Ronny was,just in a different place.

SHOULD I WRITE A SEQUEL TO THIS STORY?

Another thing,Elizabeth is pregant when she was unconscience. Her child has a special gift.

As for Rebecca she won't die in the story.

Her form is healing still

Only has certain memories of her mother-Rosemary,who didn't care for her at all. Her best friend and cousin Ella Bly.

Sydney decided to stay at bit longer at the hartford mansion. She wanted to be there with Elizabeth,since she lost some time due being the building for several years now

"So,What shall we do today?"Vida

Everyone looks at her in the face

"What,We have no idea when Rebecca is going be waking up anytime soon"answered Vida

Elizabeth was sitting near Sydney on the couch in the family room area upstairs

Matthew,Ella,Bridget,Destiny and Hannah haven't been sleeping that well.

Destiny and Hannah actually shared a guest room together on the 3rd floor of the mansion.

Matthew had his own room,but had been sleeping with his father,due to nightmares

Bridger was happy that her father's fiance woke up,but for some reason she was still a little weak,when Rebecca had taken over her body at the ase in New Tech City.

Karone had gone back to work,but to call her if something went wrong

Ella hasn't been sleeping well,either she was worried about her best friend and cousin

She would usually stay downstairs with Rebecca,in a private room.

"I'm worried about the kids"said Elizabeth

Looking up to drinking so tea of course

Since Bridget was upstairs,taking a nap

Lynn and Bridget both share a suite together.

"You aren't the only one whose worried about the kids"said Ronny

Sighing

"Ronny,Is something wrong?"Madison

Ronny peers over the magazine she was reading

"Ella,She's hasn't been sleeping that well"answered Ronny

Sighing again

"She mostly stays with Rebecca in her bedroom in the medical bay area"said Rose

Who came from checking on Mack,Rebecca and Ella.

"How's Mack doing?"Zhane

Who just came up being outsid with some of the boys

"He's finally getting some sleep upstairs"answered Rose

Sighing,Sits on the couch


	104. Chapter 104

Not Doing So Good:Part III

The spirit team-kids were worried. It's been at least over 8 weeks,since the incident of saving Elizabeth Delgado life.

"NONE OF THIS WOULD HAVE EVER HAPPEN,IF REBECCA DIDN'T SAVE YOU"Yelled William

Peering at Elizabeth who was sitting on the couch,with her former B-Squad

Sally and William having a yelling match

"WE DIDN'T KNOW IT WOULD HAPPEN"Yelled Sally

Getting irrated

"WHY AREN'T YOU ANGRY THAT REBECCA LIFE COULD BE AT STAKE?"William

"REBECCA LIFE WASN'T IN STAKE BEFORE WHEN SHE SAVED AUNT RONNY"Answered Brianna

"Please,Don't get me into this"answered Ronny

Who was worried about her niece and daughter of course

"HOW DO WE KNOW,IF SHE IS GOING TO SURVIVE?"Answered William

"We don't have that answer to give you william"answered Lynn

William get's a smack on his head

His uncles,giving him a look in the face

"William,Knock it off"answered Jason

Giving William a glare in the face

"At least everyone else is getting pently of rest"said Matthew

Who was doing some homework

"Matthew,How can you do that now?"Thomas

Matthew peers up at the rest of the team

"Do you have a problem?"Matthew

Suddenly they heard running noise rushing into the kitchen

Some running to the basement

"What's going on?"Elizabeth

Wondering

Ella and Destiny came racing into the kitchen

"WE HAVE GOOD NEWS"Said Destiny

"REBECCA JUST WOKE UP A COUPLE MINUTES AGO"Answered Ella

Everyone races toward the basement

Ella and Destiny looked at each other in the face

"Are they going to be surprised"said Destiny


	105. Chapter 105

Ariel:Part I

Waking up,noticed she was laying in a room somewhere in the guardian headquarters. At least she thought she was,when awaken up.

Could hear many different voices surrounding the place

Heard someone call her Rebecca,but that wasn't her name it was Ariel-daughter to the red space ranger.

"Rebecca how are you feeling?"Rose

Ariel form sits up,that's when she noticed something was different of course.

"Uh,Where am I?"Ariel

Wondering where she was

Heard noises coming from the hall way

"Rebecca,You are at the hartford mansion"answered Hannah

Worried,that there was something wrong of course

Then the other rangers and kids came in view of Ariel form in Rebecca's body.

Ariel noticed some of the rangers,in her time

"I remember some of you before"answered Ariel

"Rebecca,Why did you bring back Elizabeth from the grave?"William

Getting smack again

Ariel had no idea what they were talking about

"Uh,I have no idea what your talking about"said Ariel

Sighing

The others looked at each other in the face

Ariel noticed Mack,coming over to sit near her on the couch.

Ariel moves away from Mack a little from the couch

"Uh,Where's my father?"Ariel

Not knowing that Mack was Rebecca father

Noticed the looks of the rangers and kids in the basement

"Uh,Rebecca he's sitting next to you on the couch"answered Dustin

Pointing to Mack,who was sitting on the couch

Ariel sighs,she knew something wasn't right.

"I think you have me mistaken for someone else"answered Ariel

Bolting out of the basement,upstairs to the mansion

Mack,Zhane and everyone else raced upstairs to the mansion

"I sense something is wrong with Rebecca"answered Matthew

Peering at his father and uncle in the face

Ariel was outside walking away from the mansion.

Mack,Zhane,Xander,Hunter, Andros and some of the others came outside of the mansion


	106. Chapter 106

Ariel:Part III

Ariel who was in Rebecca's body was outside of the hartford mansion.

She knew something had happen to her when she and the others had rescued the female rangers in her time.

Kind of wondered how far in the timeline she was in.

Not knowing that it wouldn't affect her timeline through.

"Why are they calling me Rebecca?"said Ariel

Thinking a moment

Not knowing that Rebecca and her had switched minds into each other bodies.

Sat down on the grass,quitely mediate for a moment

Some of the rangers were looking for her of course

"She couldn't have gotten this far ahead of us"Lynn

Everyone was in shocked,what Rebecca had said to them moments before

It was 25 minutes later,when it started to rain of course on the property

"Great,It's raining"said Thomas

"Maybe Rebecca has returned to the mansion"answered Dax

Nope Ariel had not returned to the mansion

Xander and the others were worried about Rebecca and Mack of course.

Who didn't care about getting soak,just wanted to fine his daughter

"I FOUND HER"Shouted Dustin

Who had found Ariel sitting on the grass

The others came racing over to them of course

Mack and Xander knelt down in front of Ariel of course

"Rebecca,Sweetie can you hear us?"Xander

Suddenly Ariel eyes snapped open and she stared at them in the face

"I know some of you rangers in my time"answered Ariel

Confusing the others in the face

"Guys,We should talk about this somewhere safe"said Ella

Who voiced appeared on the spirit team morpher


	107. Chapter 107

Ariel:Part V

It's been almost 3 days since Ariel and Rebecca switched minds into each other bodies.

The other rangers were trying to figure out what was going on at the moment

"I don't know how Ariel and Rebecca switched forms?"Rose

Trying to figure out something

"Well,Something happen when Rebecca was still unconscience state"said Ronny

Worried about her niece,Rebecca somewhere else

"All we know that Ariel is the red space ranger daughter from another time"said Sydney

Since now the former B-Squad were all together now.

Now that Elizabeth Delgado was back from the dead.

I know I said that Elizabeth was killed in action and was dead in the beginning of the story

But I decided to change that a little bit

Rebecca has a special gift that she inheited on her mother's side of the family.

She can bring certain people people back from their unconscience state or the dead with her gift.

Not many people know about it through

"But,How do we know that Ariel being here could affect our timeline?"Tori

Worried

"We don't know"said Justin

Worried

"We don't even know where Rebecca is at the moment"said Dax

Who was drinking water

Destiny,Hannah,Ella and Matthew were talking among each other with their team mates

"I still don't trust Ariel,even if she is a ranger"said Daniel

"Boys,You should give her a chance"said Matthew

Who eyes were closed at the moment

"Why,Should we?"Thomas

"Well,Ariel is in a different timeline"answered Sally

"Besides,She does has a morpher"said Destiny

Pointing it out

Since she had her green morpher on her wrist

"I still don't trust her"said Thomas

"How is Uncle Mack takening the news?"Daniel

Wondering

"First of all,My dad isn't your uncle so don't call him that"said a voice

The spirit team frozed

They turned toward Ariel,who was in a trance or something like staring at them

Hannah had raced into the kitchen to the get the adults

The adults looked up,when Hannah came into the room

"There's something wrong with Ariel"answered Hannah

After Ariel had finally told them that she was Andros Daughter of her time. She didn't know where Rebecca was at the moment.

Andros knew how Mack was feeling,that his daughter was missing

All raced to the basement,that's where the kids were at the moment

Andros,Karone and Zhane had raced toward Ariel who was still in a something like trance

"We think Rebecca might be trying to tell us what's happening?"Brianna

Everyone looked at each other,and then back at Ariel in Rebecca's body

"GIVE ME ONE GOOD REASON NOT TO KICK YOU IN YOUR BUTT,BOYS?"Answered Rebecca

Who was in Ariel body,but fast asleep at the guardian headquarters in Silver hills.

The boys looking at each other in the face

"We didn't mean to say we don't trust Ariel"said Thomas

"Boys,You said that?"Madison

A little Shocked

"Rebecca,Can you tell us where you are?"Sky

"Yes, I could tell you but I'm not going to"answered Rebecca

Everyone shocked at the moment

"Why?"Shouted the operation overdrive rangers

"Right now,I'm asleep in Ariel's form"answered Rebecca

They heard Ariel sighing-Or I should say Rebecca sighing

At the mention of Rebecca being in Ariel body

"Well,At least we something to go on"answered Connor

Getting smacked

Mack was a little shocked at the news


	108. Chapter 108

Ariel:Part VII

For those who are reading this story. You might want to check out forever red story.

Because,Rebecca and Ariel switch places for the time being. So you aren't confused in the story,when I'm writing more chapters.

Let me know if anyone of you want to be a character in any of the my stories.

So far I've three people who are in my power rangers stories:

Redbeltranger-Bloom Collins-In Forever Red Story

Operationtimberwolf:Unknown

Guardianranger-As Ariel in Forever Red,Maria Bradley in Next Generations:1

Right now the spirit team well some of them don't trust Ariel at the moment. Even through they heard their leader voices coming Ariel when she was in a trance.

They are going to find out whose on Ariel's team also.

Ariel,was with Andros,Mack and the former B-squad rangers in the kitchen area

"We have the same things you have here in your kitchen at our guardian headquarters"answered Ariel

Peering at the fridge,and microwaves around the kitchen area

Sits back down,near her father Andros the red space ranger.

The others were still trying to figure out,what timeline that Rebecca was it. Try to figure out to get her home safely

"Mack,I sorry in what happen to Rebecca when she was in her coma"answered Ariel

Everyone stares at her in the face

Before Ariel could say anything else

Some of the spirit team came bolting into the kitchen area

"Ariel,You wouldn't happen to tell us anything about your team back home?"Thomas

Wanting to know of course

The others were all taking the shocking news differently

Most of them were in the kitchen or the family room area next to each other

"Boys,Maybe Ariel doesn't want us to know"said Lynn

Smacking the boys on the head

"Hey"said Daniel

"Boys,Do you want to be grounded?"Jeremy

Giving them a look in the face

"Uh,No"said William

Who didn't say anything at first

"Jeremy,It's ok"said Ariel

Who was sipping something in a mug

Sighing a moment

"Ariel,You don't have to tell them"said Zhane

Peering at the others in the face

"No,I might as well get it over with"answered Ariel

Sitting on Andros Lap for the time being

Since that was what she would do if she was in her own timeline,sit on her father's lap

"What is it you want to know?"Ariel

Leaning against Andros chest

"Well,For starters you can tell us whose on your team?"Daniel

"Probably Rebecca was asked the same questions too"said Matthew

Who was leaning against Zhane

His team mates glared at him in the face

"How,Do you know that for certain?"Thomas

Matthew stands up

"The rangers were Rebecca is would do the same thing,ask her questions since she isn't from their timeline"yelled Matthew

Former B-Squad and some of the others watched Ariel sit up from Andros lap

"I WOULD YOU BOYS STOP IN WHAT'S GOOD FOR YOU"Yelled Ariel

Boys looked at Ariel in the face

Her eyes were flashing


	109. Chapter 109

Where:Part II

Everyone had watched,Or I should say Ariel in Rebecca's body eyes were flashing

"I remembered when the last time we saw eyes that were flashing"said Xander and Jason at once

Peering at Ariel in Rebecca's body

"Was when Tommy was turned evil"answered Jeremy

Learning all about the former rangers

"Also Nick turning evil,ninja storm rangers and others"answered Destiny

Knowing all about the rangers

Ariel had turned toward them in the face

"DON'T YOU EVER INSULT MY TEAM AGAIN"Yelled a voice

They all frozed

"Rebecca,Is that you?"Ella

Peering at Ariel whose eyes were flashing,and was in a trance again

"YES"Answered Rebecca

Whose eyes were flashing

"Sorry"answered the boys

"The rangers in Ariel time know we switched bodies for a reason"answered Rebecca

They heard her sighing

"Rebecca,Is something wrong?"Brianna

"They also know,about my team"answered Rebecca

Sighing

"Sorry,They wanted to know who"said Rebecca

"Don't worry,Ariel actually mention also about her team too"said Lynn


	110. Chapter 110

History:Part I

I'm just updating some of the history or I should say information about this story of Mack's Daughter

In some of the chapters,Rebecca had given up her role as the leader of the spirit team rangers. Ella and Rebecca have grown-up with each other for many years,since Rosemary death-Rebecca mother.

Jeremy Tate the son of Drew Tate and Commander Sky Tate is the leader of the spirit team and he is the yellow ranger.

Rebecca was going to stay at spd as a transfer student on Jeremy team.

Destiny the daughter of the jungle fury mentor and friend is the green spd ranger and leader

Rebecca has a special gift-in which she inherited from her mother-Can bring back certain people who have the power

Right now Rebecca from Mack's Daughter is in Ariel timeline-Forever Red.

All of the rangers,from each of the stories,learn about the other team

Don't worry they will return soon


	111. Chapter 111

History:Part II-Hannah Bradley

Just thought I would let you know more about Hannah Bradley-adopted daughter to Tori Hanson-and Blake Bradley-who is deceased. At the time of the adoption they were engaged to be married.

Hunter Bradley and Dustin Brookes took over as a father and uncle role to Hannah since she was very young when Blake died.

Tori and Hunter ended being married to each other,since Blake's death.

Hannah is now 12 years old,both her parents work for spd in New Tech City. She is good friends with Destiny,Rebecca,Ella and some others cadets at the base.

Name:Hannah Ryan Bradley

Age:12-Adopted

Colors:Crimison-Red-Blue and White

Foods:Pizza and smoothies

Base:New Tech City and Hartford Mansion

Books:Mysteries

Just thought I would let you know more about Hannah family life. I'm going to write about those I've forgotten to mention.


	112. Chapter 112

Destiny:

I don't know RJ last name in the jungle fury rangers.

Destiny is the green ranger and the leader for the B-Squad at space patrol delta. She inherited alot of things,when her father RJ died a couple years ago.

Both of them were living together in a huge apartment they shared,but when her father died. He left Destiny and the others-meaning his rangers a will to them.

So that is how,Destiny inherited the apartment which is huge. She still owns the jungle gym pizza in memory of her father.

Actually,That's where Jared,Camille,Dominick,Fran and Theo come in. They share the work and living quarters of the pizza place. Since it was actually left for Casey and Lily who are married.

Both of them now work for spd.

Lily as a dancing instructor and Casey as a drill Lt. for H-Squad.

Right now Destiny is now living at the hartford mansion with her friends.

She looks up to Andros-the red space ranger and leader as a role model.


	113. Chapter 113

Ariel:IX

Everyone was asleep at the hartford mansion.

Well,I met to say almost everyone was sleeping in their rooms

Ariel was having trouble sleeping,given that she didn't want to sleep in Rebecca's room.

Not used to be sleeping in a strange place.

Carefully not to wake anyone up,she quietly stuck downstairs

Not expecting someone noticing she wasn't asleep in her she was sharing with Ella at the moment

Since Ella knew what she was going through right now

Goes to the backyard,to sit outside of course

Ella wasn't actually asleep,when Ariel slip out of the room

She could sense something was wrong with Ariel,who was in her friend's body.

Ella bolted out of her bedroom,rushed toward her parents room down the hall way

Came into the room,yelling their names out

"XANDER AND RONNY-WAKE-UP"Yelled Ella

Suddenly both Ronny and Xander awake,stance in their rangers forms

Then noticing their daughter Ella standing there of course

"ARIEL IS GONE"Answered Ella

Ronny and Xander looking at each other in the face

"We better alert the others"said Ronny

Sighing

"I could sense something is wrong with Ariel"answered Ella

Buring her face into Xander's chest

The three of them coming out of their rooms

Actually,They didn't need to wake some of the others up

"We heard yelling"said Lynn

Racing out of her room

Bridget following behind her of course

"What's wrong?"Matthew

Wondering

"Ella,told us that Ariel is missing"said Xander

Worried

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN MISSING?"Sally

Shocked

"Does Mack and Andros know?"Brianna

"No"answered Sydney

Who came out of her room,with Elizabeth

"What don't we know?"Mack

Who was actually in the basement,looking at something on the computers

Those who were up,looked at each other in the face

Matthew had gone to wake Zhane up in his room

Zhane had gotten Andros up also

"What's wrong?"Tyzonn

Who had come up from another mission,on another planet

"Ariel is missing"answered Ella

"What do you mean missing?"Rose

Since now most of the operation overdrive were awake

"She was gone from my room"answered Ella

Then their was a yell from downstairs

"ACTUALLY,ARIEL ISN'T MISSING ANYMORE GUYS"Yelled Chip

Racing upstairs

"What do you mean not missing anymore?"Dax

"Dustin and Will saw Ariel in the backyard,sitting on the pavement"answered Hunter

Andros and Mack racing down the stairs,toward the back-yard.

The others following closely behind

Ariel was sensing something,in Rebecca who was in her form.

"Ariel,Are you ok?"Andros

Knelting down to Ariel

Suddenly Ariel, stood up

Yelled out her powers out

"GUARDIAN RED CRYSTAL POWER"Yelled Ariel

Disappearing into a flash of lights


	114. Chapter 114

Face to Face:Part II

The Spirit and the space patrol delta rangers,raced toward the scene.

When Rose,Justin and Ethan found the trace on Ariel's morpher

Also the Operation Overdrive,Space,Timeforce,Ninja Storm,Mystic Force and Zeo Rangers went to the scene.

While the others stayed behind,for back-up

"Just thought I should warn you rangers,there's another energy reading"answered Rose

Who had also stayed behind to help Justin and Ethan with the computers

"Do you think we will find them in time?"Brianna

In her ranger form-silver

"Wait,A minute what do you mean find them in time?"Thomas

Brianna not answering that question at the moment

"Brianna,Means both Ariel and Rebecca"answered Jeremy

The leader of the spirit team.

Was driving his own car to the scene

Since it would take at least a hour to get to the scene

At the scene.

Ariel who was in Rebecca's form

Was fighting some monsters

"OH,GREAT"Thought Ariel

Trying to fight the monsters-by herself at the moment

3 Minutes later,Rebecca showed up-in Ariel's form

"HEY,PICK ON SOMEONE ELSE"Shouted Rebecca

Ariel turns toward the other ranger,fighting 3 out of 6 monsters.

"Thanks"shouted Ariel

"Your welcome"shouted Rebecca

2 hours later,Rebecca team showed up and was shocked in seeing two red rangers

Fighting

"WOULD SOMEONE EXPLAIN WHY THERE ARE TWO RED RANGERS?"Yelled Micheal

Another cadet-from spd as back-up to help

Also Micheal is the son to Adam-the green and black ranger

"Well one of them has to be Rebecca"answered Brianna

Peering at the two red rangers,trying to fight the monsters


	115. Chapter 115

Returning:Part II

Rebecca was still downstairs in the medical bay area.

Mack was holding his daughter hands together

Rebecca was sending some time of message through her mind

Upstairs in the hartford mansion

The Parents were watching their kids arguing

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT"Yelled Thomas

The Mystic Force on the forever red side-where shocked

"NONE OF THIS WOULD HAVE HAPPEN AGAIN TO REBECCA"Shouted William

"IF ARIEL AND REBECCA DIDN'T SWITCH WITH EACH OTHER"Shouted Miles

Bloom,Lynn and Sally stood up angrily

"SHUT-UP"Yelled Sally

"AS YOU CAN SEE YOUR LEADER IS FINE"Shouted Lynn

Bloom hits Miles against his head

Miles glares at Bloom in the face

"Why,Did you have to do that?"Demanded Miles

"STOP-THINKING OF YOURSELF FOR ONCE"Yelled Courtney

Helping her friend out

Suddenly everyone stop-talking when something happened

Suddenly Ariel get's up from where she is sitting against her father-Andros on the couch

"Ariel,What's wrong?"Iris

Wondering what was wrong with her leader

When asked that question

Everyone stop in what they were doing

"Ariel,What's wrong?"said Alexis

All of the guardians racing toward their leader

Ariel slowly walks downstairs to the basement

"Something,Is wrong"answered Emily

Following her cousin to the basement

The others following after her


	116. Chapter 116

Past is Revealed:Part I

What's in the basement of the Hartford Mansion.

's where the medical bay is

cars they drive-meaning the kids

Rooms

and Etc. Downstairs in the basement

and Control Room

That's what in the basement

Right now Rebecca hasn't woken since the fight

The others are getting irrated at the moment


	117. Chapter 117

Trance:Part III

Mack and his team mates were in the basement

It's where Rebecca was in the medical bay-in a coma like sleep

Ariel slowly walking into the basement

Doesn't even hear the others following her

"Ariel,What's wrong?"Iris

Following her leader downstairs

Mack was holding his daughter's hand above the bed

He and the others looked up,and saw Ariel walking towards

"Ariel,I'm sorry but Rebecca hasn't awaken up yet"answered Rose

Ariel didn't even hear Rose saying something to her

The others looked up,when they saw everyone else coming into the area

"Guys,What's up?"Sydney

Since she was with the operation overdrive team of rangers,taking turns to watch over Rebecca form

"Ask,Ariel"answered Daniel

Pointing to Ariel,form in front of Rebecca

Everyone turning towards Ariel

Who was standing in front of Rebecca's form

"HOLY SHIT"Shouted Thomas,Daniel and Miles at once

Getting looks from the others

"Would something explain what's going on here?"asked Ashley

Wondering what's going on

"Ariel and Rebecca had switched back into their real forms"."For some reason Rebecca gotten slammed against the tree"answered Ronny

"Hasn't woken up since the switching back thing"answered Emily

Emily and Ella looked at each other in the face

Ariel saids something out loud

In which shocks everyone else in the room

"Destiny James,Ella Bly,Emily, Hannah,Alexis and Bridget join hands together"answered Ariel

Her form changing

The rangers were shocked

Once the others joined hands,their forms changed also


	118. Chapter 118

Changing:Part I

Everyone was speechless or shocked in what was happening

"Uh,What's going on?"asked Vince

On the forever Red side

"I guess we will found out"said Aaron

"When we watch in what's happening to the girls"said Laura

Surprised

Mack and the others were just standing there staring in what was going on of course

"I don't understand what's going on?"said Lily

Staring at mentor's daughter

"Same here"said Tori

Since some rangers mouths were open wide

Destiny,Bridget,Hannah,Ella,Ariel,Alexis and Emily forms were changing in front of everyone

Flashes of lights appeared over Rebecca's form who was laying down on the bed

"WOW"said Sally and Brianna at once

"Wait,Why aren't they in their ranger forms?"asked Connor wondering

The others noticed that the girls clothes were different

"But why Bridget and Hannah?"asked Meghan not knowing everything that happen at the spd base

"Because there bodies were also taken over by Rebecca's mind"answered Sydney

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?"Shouted Miles,Nicolas and Daniel at once

"Maybe the girls are giving some of their powers to Rebecca form"said Ashley

Trying to give them information

Suddenly flashes of lights appeared over Rebecca and the girls again

Making everything in the room turned into darkness

"Hey,Who turned off the lights?"Yelled some voices

"No,One turned off the light"said a voice

3 Minutes later the flashes of lights disappearing into thin air

Mouths were open wide


	119. Chapter 119

Leaving:Part III

Rebecca, Ella, Thomas, Brianna, Sally, Rachel, Destiny, Hannah, Theodore, Jeremy, Lynn, Daniel, William and Matthew watched the forever red kids and their families leaving.

"Just wanted to say thanks for letting us stay here for the time being"answered Ariel peering at everyone on Rebecca side.

"Your welcome, Ariel"answered Kira.

"We are leaving to go home"answered Emily.

"WHAT"yelled Nicholas and Miles shocked.

Mack, Xander and Bridge were watching closely to their kids.

Especially watching closely to Rebecca at the moment. How her reaction was taking place as the forever kids were leaving.

It's been at least 15 mintues when the forever red left the hartford mansion.

"Man, I'm glad they finally left"said Daniel a little too loud.

Rebecca glares at her team in the face, walks out of the room up toward the stairs.

Daniel getting a smack against his head

"Ouch, What was that for?"asked Daniel giving a glare at Destiny in the face.

"Shut-it"answered Destiny, heading upstairs.

Hannah and Ella doing the same thing.

"Daniel, Watch what you say out loud"warned Jeremy worried about Rebecca at the moment.

Upstairs, Rebecca was in her bedrooms. When the other girls came into the room.

"Rebecca, Are you ok?"asked Hannah worried.

"Yeah, I shall miss Ariel and her team"answered Rebecca.

"Can we do anything for you?"asked Ella wondering and worried about her best friend at the moment.

"No, Just want to be left alone for awhile"answered Rebecca not looking up from the bed.

"Ok, we shall let the others know"answered Hannah.

"Thanks"answered Rebecca hugging her knees together on the bed.

"Ella, Are you coming?"asked Destiny.

"Yeah, I shall be downstairs in a few minutes"answered Ella peering at Destiny and Hannah in the face.

Ella sits down on Rebecca's bed.

"Rebecca, What's wrong?"asked Ella worried.

Rebecca looks up and faces her best friend in the face.

"Just real bad in takening over Bridget and Hannah's bodies while in a coma"answered Rebecca leaning against her pillows.

"Rebecca it wasn't your fault in what happen at the academy"answered Ella.

"Yeah, I know"answered Rebecca.

Ella get's up

"I will inform the others not to come up here ok for a couple hours at least.

"Thanks"answered Rebecca.

Ella goes downstairs, hears Hannah and Destiny telling the others that Rebecca wanted to be left alone.

"Ella, How is Rebecca doing?"asked Jason wondering.

"Kind of feels bad in takening over bridget and destiny forms while in a coma"answered Ella peering at the others in the face.

**Summary:**

Just to let you know this is the last chapter in Mack's Daughter. Yes! There will be a sequel to this story.

Involving Bridge and Elizabeth engaged, her being pregnant.

Same with Sky and Sydney expecting another child.

This story will be at least 6 years after Mack's Daughter.

Jason divorcing Katherine Hillard.

One of the female rangers being murdered.

Kira and Connor having another child also.


	120. Chapter 120

Summary:Part I

Hey! Just letting you writers or readers know. Check out my new sequel of Good and the Bad. Continue story from Mack's Daughter.

In this one. The kids are older in this story.

Elizabeth is expecting a girl. That is the reason why in Mack's Story she didn't die.

Ronny is back now, she and Xander are doing ok.

As for Rebecca I'm not sure what will happen to her at the moment.

Yes! A ranger will die in this story.

Check out my other ranger stories too-A-D-Squad. Heaven's Light.


	121. Chapter 121

Sequel:

Hey! Justed wanted to let you know about the new story, that is the sequel to Mack's Daughter. It is called the Good And The Bad. Takes place at least 3 years.

Bridge and Elizabeth Carson are expecting a child-Nathan Carson.

Sky and Sydney are expecting another child. Jeremy-18-Mia-14-sorry wasn't mention much in the first.

Connor and Kira are also expecting another story.

Rebecca are the moment isn't a ranger.


End file.
